Fire and Ice
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Last Chapter//"Dasar..!" geram Sakura dan berjalan menyusul Naruto. "Acara kencanku yang romantis dengan Sakura hancur sudah," batin Sasuke kesal dan berwajah murung. Read and Review for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Fire and Ice©Tsukiyomi Kumiko

Genre : Romance/Mysteri

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo's

Main Pair(s) :

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

And the other else

.

.

.

Enjoy This Chapter

And

Give Me Review

.

.

.

Prolog 

Konon, dahulu kala ada yang menceritakan jika yang mendirikan Desa Konoha adalah lima ketua dari masing-masing sebuah klan yang berilmu tinggi dan rahasia. Waktu itu Desa Konoha masih dalam dunia perninjaan. Kelima klan itu adalah Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuuga, Sabaku dan Namikaze. Masing-masing klan tersebut dipimpin oleh seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa bahkan bisa disetarakan dengan kekuatan seorang dewa.

Klan Uchiha dipimpin oleh sang ketua yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Klan Haruno—berbeda dengan keempat klan yang ada—dipimpin oleh seorang wanita cantik bernama Haruno Sakura. Klan Hyuuga dipimpin oleh anak pertama dari keluarga utama bernama Hyuuga Neji. Klan Sabaku dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan monster—karena di dalam tubuhnya disegel seekor rakun raksasa berekor satu—bernama Sabaku Gaara dan klan yang terakhir adalah Klan Namikaze yang juga memiliki kekuatan monster—karena di dalam tubuhnya disegel seekor rubah berekor sembilan—bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Tetapi, terdengar kabar jika kedua klan dari kelima klan tersebut mengalami perselisihan, yaitu antara Klan Uchiha dan Klan Haruno. Perselisihan itu diawali dengan Sang Pemimpin Uchiha yang mengatakan ingin memperluas wilayah Konoha. Namun, cara yang dipakainya salah, yaitu dengan jalan kekerasan—peperangan dan pertumpahan darah—dan hal ini ditentang keras oleh Klan Haruno.

Akibatnya, pertempuran sengit antara kedua klan tersebut pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Sedangkan ketiga klan yang tersisa, merasa bingung jika ditanya harus memihak kepada siapa. Akhirnya ketiga klan tersebut mengambil sebuah keputusan yang membuat ketiganya terpecah menjadi dua kelompok. Klan Hyuuga dan Sabaku lebih memihak dan bertarung di sisi Klan Haruno. Sedangkan Klan Namikaze memihak Klan Uchiha.

Peperangan ini banyak menimbulkan kerusakan dimana-mana, ketakutan, dan darah. Karena kekuatan yang mereka gunakan bukanlah kekuatan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi, mereka bertempur dengan kemampuan istimewa yang mereka miliki sejak lahir.

Kemampun istimewa Klan Uchiha adalah dapat mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Api dan satu lagi kekuatan mata yang sangat hebat. Klan Haruno dapat membekukan benda apa saja menjadi es yang sangat keras—sekeras berlian—dan kemampuan beregenarasi yang cepat. Klan Hyuuga dapat mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Air. Klan Sabaku dapat mandatangkan dan mengendalikan petir. Terakhir, Klan Namikaze dapat nengendalikan angin sesuai keinginan hati bahkan dapat mendatangkan badai.

Namun, tidak semua dari kelima klan ini memiliki kekuatan istimewa tersebut. Karena hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang memilki kekuatan istimewa ini dan memang ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya.

Setelah berperang sekitar satu tahun lamanya, akhirnya peperangan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Klan Haruno, Hyuuga dan Sabaku. Sedangkan Klan Uchiha dan Namikaze mengalami kekalahan telak. Karena selain kalah dalam jumlah pasukan, juga kalah dengan kekuatan ketiga klan tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya kedua klan tersebut musnah dan dikabarkan tidak ada seorang pun yang selamat.

Tetapi, ada juga kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa masih ada yang selamat dari pertempuran itu. Yaitu, pemimpin kedua klan tersebut. Namun, kabar ini masih simpang-siur dan tidak diketahui kebenarannya karena tidak ada bukti-buktinya.

Meskipun begitu, Klan Haruno sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah peperangan itu kembali dengan nyawa sebagai gantinya.

Reinkarnasi.

Semua orang percaya jika hal itu dapat terjadi. Dengan demikian ketiga klan yang tersisa mewariskan kekuatan mereka pada diri mereka di masa depan untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau Klan Uchiha dan Namikaze kembali.

End of Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2 **

**Disebuah taman sekolah SMA Konoha **

"Haah…akhirnya selesai juga membacanya",ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya ini Dia sedang duduk di kursi panjang dibawah pohon gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap dua pemuda yang -sepertinya-dari tadi sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Hei kalian berdua…Gaara…Neji,kalian sedang membicarakan apa sich…kelihatannya serius sekali?",tanya gadis tadi.

"Ini urusan laki-laki Nona!",jawab pemuda berambut merah -yang memilki tato berhuruf kanji'Ai'dikeningnya- dengan penekanan kata Nona.

"Huh…kau memang orang yang menyebalkan,Gaara".

"Ada apa kau tadi memanggil kami,Sakura?",tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna lavender.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir sesuatu, aku membaca buku sejarah tentang berdirinya Konoha",jawab seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sejarah Konoha ini?",tanya Neji.

"Iya,kenapa?",Tanya Gaara.

"Disini diceritakan",jawabku sambil menunjuk buku yang ada dipangkuanku."Bahwa dulu sekali,pendiri Konoha ini dipimpin oleh 5 setelah aku membacanya ,aku heran karena ke-3 nama dari pemimpin aliran itu mempunyai nama seperti yang kita kalian lihat!",sambil menyodorkan buku itu.

"Benar juga…namanya sama seperti kita Haruno Sakura,Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara",ucap Neji

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan …lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas karena sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi",ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah…ayo Sakura!",ucap Neji.

"Iya…tapi kalian duluan mau ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mengembalikan buku ini".

"Baiklah",kata Gaara.

Kemudian mereka berjalan dan punggung mereka menghilang dibelokan koridor menuju ke kelas kami-kelas XII Ipa 1-

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang pikiranku teralih pada buku yang dari tadi aku dekap terlalu meikirkannya aku jadi tidak menyadari kalau ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan kearahku dan tabrakan itu pun tidak bisa dihindari.

Braak…

Sepertinya buku yang kupegang jatuh sehinnga menimbulkan suara yang menggema diseluruh hanya buku ku saja?Karena ketika aku akan jatuh dan posisi jatuhku kebelakang,seketika itu juga tanganku serasa ada yang menariknya dengan kuat,sehingga aku terdorong kedepan dan memeluk orang yang tadi aku aku bisa merasakan lengan orang itu memeluk pinggangku dengan sepertinya lengan seorang kami dalam posisi seperti itu,jika saja –yang seorang lagi-tidak bersuara.

"Ehmm-ehmm".

Aku pun tersadar dan segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan sedikit mundur kebelakang,kemudian langsung saja aku bungkukkan badanku dan berkata…

"Maaf…aku tidak sengaja",tanpa melihat orang yang bertabrakan denganku.

"Hn,tidak apa-apa",jawab orang yang kutabrak tadi.

Seketika itu juga wajahku berubah warna menjadi merah padam ketika aku mendongak untuk melihat orang yang kutabrak tadi.

"Wajahnya tampan sekali…gaya rambutnya juga keren", aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di kedua bahuku.

"Kau tadi kau diam saja",kata yang seorang lagi.

"I…iya aku baik-baik saja",jawabku gugup.

"O,ya ini bukumu yang terjatuh tadi".

"Terima kasih...ya Tuhan aku harus ke perpustakaan,kenapa jadi lupa begitu sekali lagi aku minta maaf…aku harus pegi",ucapku.

"Tunggu…apa kau tahu dimana letak ruang Kepala Sekolah?",Tanya seorang lelaki yang memungut bukuku tadi.

"Hmm…dari sini kalian berdua lurus saja lalu belok kiri,yang paling ujung adalah ruang Kepala Sekolah".

"Terima kasih…O,ya siapa namamu,kita belum berkenalan",ucap seorang lelaki –berambut kuning dan memiliki tiga goresan dikedua pipinya-sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura",sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Kalian?",tanyaku.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto dan dia Uchiha Sasuke",sambil menunjuk seseorang disampingnya.

"Salam kenal Sasuke",ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hn,salam kenal",ucapnya sambil membalas uluran tanganku.

"Hangat…apa dia sedang demam?",batinku.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku permisi",ucapku setelah melepaskan tanganku dan melemparkan senyum sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meniggalkan mereka dan menghilang di belokan koridor menuju perpustakaan.

"Namikaze dan Uchiha…rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama mereka sebelumnya, tapi dimana?",pikirku."Sudahlah lupakan saja",pikirku lagi dan terus berjalan sampai mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandanganku.

"Kita sudah menemukan'Sang Putri', tinggal kedua pengawalnya",ucap Naruto.

"Hn".

Kemudian mereka pergi dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibir mereka berdua,atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai yang siapa saja melihatnya akan ketakutan.

**Bersambung**

Yosh…balas yg reviews dulu :

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Arigatou dah mau fav fic-ku yang jelek ini dan pasti kalau ga da yg ngerti…Miko-chan tnya ke Ry-chan…Soal masalah bnyak miss-typo'y aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya…Reviews lg yach…Ry-chan….

**Kuchiki Uchiha : **Benar apa yg Kuchiki-san bilang,da kata2 yg ilang…sebenarnya aku dah edit tp,kenapa masih juga ada yg ilang…aku jg bingung…Tp,makasih yach…dah mau review fic-ku dan aku akan terus berusaha dan lebih teliti lg klau mau di publsh…Review lg yach…XD.

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' :** Makasih dah diblang Bagus…Iya,pasti aku bakalan review fic Konan…Review lg yach..he90x.

**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **Arigatou atas sarannya…pasti aku perbaiki tanda bacanya dan tetap Review yach…he80x….

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Makasih dah review fic-ku,Haru-san…kalu masalah banyak typo aku usahakan memperbaikinya…review terus fic-ku yach…*digetok*…

**Angga-kun and Sakura-chan :** Arigatou dah mau fav fic-ku…aku akan berusaha dan lebih teliti lg..so,tetap review yach…XD

**Ai-chan the Cupid :** Gak ngerti yach…ha700x…mungkin itu karena banyak kata2 yg ilang tapi aku usahakan tidak ada untuk yg chapter ini … dah ku Update…review lg yach…!

**Evey charen : **Makasih dah mau review fic-ku…hmm,yg pertama masalah banyak miss-typo'nya aku dah edit koq sebelum publish…tp,tetap z banyak miss-typo'nya…dan pasti aku akan berusaha keras yag kedua..masalah banyak kata2 yg pada ilang aku akn berusah lebih keras lg memperbaikinya…jd terus review yach biar aku tambah semangat…

**NaruAnna :** Makasih dah mau review fic-ku…Salam kenal juga..dan dah aku update…review lg yach…

**Chiyo Amaya : **Arigatou dah mau review fic-ku…dan dah aku update…review lg yach…XD

Sepertinya hanya segitu saja balasan review nya…Bagaimana masih da miss-typo nya kah?trus masih pendek kah?...kalau masih pendek chapter depan aku usahakan lebih panjang…Akhir kata..REVIEWS…XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

Aku kembali menyusuri koridor kelas untuk menuju kelasku setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada saat kejadian tabrakan tadi.

"Mereka itu siapa?apa mereka murid baru,karena aku belum pernah melihat wajah mereka sebelumnya di sekolah ini,"gumamku.

Akhirnya aku telah sampai di kelasku,aku pun langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat meja Guru"Belum datang rupanya,"pikirku.

Kemudian aku menuju bangkuku di jajaran ketiga baris pertama dekat jendela.

Aku duduk dengan temanku,namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino,"ucapku.

"Oh, dari mana saja?".

"Tadi aku ke perpustakaan dulu,"kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Eh…Sakura,apa kau sudah mendengar gosip baru pagi ini?".

"Belum dengar,memangnya ada gosip apa?,"tanyaku yang mulai tertarik.

"Katanya akan ada 2 murid pindahan," kata Ino,"dan yang paling menarik lagi…mereka akan masuk ke kelas kita."

"Oh…begitu,",kata Sakura,"perempuan atau laki-laki,?".

"Menurut gosip yang beredar sich kedua-duanya laki-laki,"kata Ino,"kira-kira wajah mereka tampan tidak yach?,".

"Aaaah…jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya,"ucap Ino lagi ditambah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kebiasaannya jika mendengar atau melihat pemuda tampan.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas bergeser memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan memakai masker di wajahnya mulai memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak?,"sapa laki-laki itu.

"Pagi…Guru Kakashi,"jawab semua serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid pindahan,pasti kalian semua sudah tahu,"kata Guru Kakasi,"baiklah kalian berdua silahkan masuk!".

Kemudian terihat dua orang pemuda,yang satu berwajah datar dan memilki rambut berwarna hitam legam.

Dan satu lagi memilki rambut berwarna kuning disertai terdapat tiga goresan dikedua pipinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!,"ucap Guru Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha kenal semuanya,"jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Walaupun perkenalan yang sangat-sangat singkat tapi hampir membuat seluruh gadis dikelas ini -sampai tidak ada yang berkedip sedetikpun.

"Namaku Namikaze pindahan dari Amegakure,"ucap Naruto."hobiku adalah bermain sepak bola dan makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen,"jawaban yang membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah…cukup kalian duduk dibarisan ini paling belakang!,"ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk barisan paling belakang-dibarisan yang Sakura tempati tadi-.

"Baik,"ucap mereka berbarengan.

Setelah sedikit membungkuk pada Guru Kakashi,kemudian mereka berjalan ketempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Guru Kakashi tadi.

**Sakura POV**

Aku melihat Sasuke sedang melihatku-hanya sekilas-,tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Perasaan apa ini yang kurasakan,"pikirku ketika Sasuke melewatiku.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya,"ucap Guru Kakashi.

Aku bisa mendengar Guru Kakashi akan memulai aku lansung fokus saja kedepan tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku tadi.

**End Sakura POV**

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ino menjuwil bahu pun menoleh dan bertanya…

"Ada apa?".

"Ternyata memang benar gosip yang beredar,"kata Ino,"wajah mereka tampan-tampan,bagaimana Sakura?".

"Iya,mereka sangat tampan,"jawabku asal-asalan karena jujur saja aku tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Ino tadi karena sedang sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran dari Guru Kakashi.

**Singkat cerita**

Teet…Teet…Teet

"Haah…akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga,"batinku sambil memasukan buku-buku kedalam tas.

"Ayo pulang,Sakura!,"ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hn,iya tunggu sebentar."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ambil mobilku dulu,kau tunggulah didepan gerbang!."

"Iya".

-

-

**Didepan gerbang Sekolah **

"Sakura,kenapa kau belum pulang?,"tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dengan mengendarai sepeda motor Moto Silver.

"Ah…Neji kau mengagetkanku saja,"kata Sakura,"aku sedang menunggu sendiri kenapa belum pulang?."

"Aku sedang menuggu Hinata."

Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kak Neji…maaf me…menunggu lama,"ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Hn,tidak aik!,"ucap Neji sambil memberikan sebuah helm pada Hinata.

"I…iya."

"Ah…itu Gaara sudah datang,"ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang baru saja keluar dari tempat pakir sekolah.

"Sakura,maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,"ucap Gaara setelah kelaur dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu disamping kemudi.

"Tidak apa-apa,"jawabku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Neji…Hinata kalian belum pulang?,"tanya Gaara -setelah sebelumnya dia menutup pintu penumpang-.

"Belum…tadi aku sedang menungu Hinata,"kata Neji,"dan aku lihat Sakura belum pulang jadi aku menemaninya sebentar sebelum Hinata datang."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan Gaara…Sakura,"ucap Neji-lagi-

"Ga…Gaara…Sakura…kami duluan,"ucap Hinata seperi biasa-sedikit terbata-.

"Hn",ucap Gaara dan Sakura berbarengan.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Sekolah Konoha.

Dengan tanpa mereka dari tadi mereka diawasi oleh seseorang…bukan tapi dua orang.

"Kita sudah menemukan kedua pengawal'Sang Putri'.Bagaimana menurutmu…apa mereka kuat?,"tanya seseorang.

"Sulit kuakui…tapi mereka terlihat sangat kuat,"jawab seseorang yang satunya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyusun rencana yang benar-benar matang dan jangan sampai ada kesalahan,"ucap seseorang yang pertama tadi dengan wajah serius.

"Hn."

"Ayo!kita ikuti kesempatan kita untuk mengetahui dimana'Sang Putri'tinggal,"ucap Laki-laki yang kedua.

"Ayo!,"ucap Laki-laki yang pertama.

**Didalam mobil Gaara**

"Sakura,kau tidak apa-apa?",kata Gaara,"wajahmu pucat…apa kau sakit?."

"Tidak,aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat sekali…Sakura,"ucap Gaara khawatir.

"Benar juga…wajahku pucat sekali,"kata Sakura sambil bercermin di kaca spion mobil.

"Mungkin ini akibat dari kegiatan ekskulku di club karate yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk mempersiapkan tournament antar sekolah,"kata Sakura,"kau tahu kan Gaara tugas sebagai seorang ketua memang lumayan sibuk."

"Aku tahu…tapi kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga.a...aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit seperti dulu lagi."

"Hn,aku jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Gaara…jelek sekali."ucapku yang langsung mencubit pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Kau ini apa-apa'an sich Sakura,cubit-cubit pipi orang tanpa izin,"ucap Gaara sambil menjauhkan tanganku di pipinya;dan terlihat sedikit semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan izin dari mu dulu?,"kata Sakura.

"Karena ku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dari cubitanku itu Gaara,"ucapku sambil tertawa geli.

"Berhentilah tertawa!"ucap Gaara.

"Maaf…hmmph…ha…ha..ha..aku tidak kuat menahannya,habis kau ini lucu sekali Gaara kalau sudah ngambek dan berwajah seperti itu."

"Kalau kau tertawa lagi…lihat saja akan kubalas nanti."

"Silahkan saja aku tidak takut,"ucap Sakura sambil terus tertawa.

Dalam perjalan itu kami habiskan dengan canda gurau dan tertawa.

Hingga akhirnya tak terasa kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku.

Kemudian Gaara turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu penumpang setelah dibukakan aku pun turun dari mobil.

"Terima kasih Gaara…karena sudah mengantarku...sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn,jangan lupa setelah masuk kau harus langsung isirahat,"ucap Gaara.

"Tenang saja."

Ketika aku akan berbalik tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik tangan kiriku dan tanpa aku duga sebelumnya dia tiba-tiba saja mencium keningku.

Seketika itu juga aku merasakan seluruh darah ditubuhku berkumpul diwajahku dan membuat wajahu sudah semerah tomat.

"Ga..Gaara,kau.."

"Sudah kubilang'kan aku akan membalasmu…dan lihat kini wajahmu sudah semerah tomat."

"Bahkan lebih merah dari wajahku tadi,"ucap Gaara setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Huh…dasar,sudah aku mau masuk saja,"ucapku sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

"Wah…ada yang ngambek nich."ucap Gaara sambil tertawa.

Aku bisa mendengar Gaara mengatakannya dan juga tertawanya.

Kemudian aku pun tersenyum dan berbalik,lalu lansung saja kubalas dia dengan hal yang sama.

Bedanya Dia di kening,sedangkan aku dipipi.

Seketika itu juga Gaara berhenti tertawa dan kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Sampai jumpa,"ucapku setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadi itu…Sa..Sakura…menciumku,"batin Gaara sambil memegang pipi dibagian Sakura menciumnya;dia pun tersenyum.

Kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan halaman rumah Sakura.

Aku bisa mendengar suara mobil Gaara yang sudah menjauh dari dibalik pintu.

Aku pun langsung pergi menuju kamarku dan langsung saja kurebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur tanpa mengganti baju seragamku terlebih dahulu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian perlahan-lahan kedua mataku pun menutup dan sudah terbawa kealam mimpi.

**Diluar rumah Sakura**

**Didalam sebuah mobil**

"Oh,jadi ini rumah 'Sang Puteri' kalau begitu kita jadi bisa lebih mudah untuk menjalankan rencana Sasuke?,"Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning.

Yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab dan seperti sedang melamun.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena laki-laki yang bertanya tadi menepuk pundaknya,dan rupanya hal itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A…apa…tadi kau tanya apa,Naruto?,"ucap yang ditanya tadi.

"Aku tanya kalau kita sudah mengetahui letak rumah'Sang Puteri'kita jadi bisa lebih mudah untuk menjalankan rencana kita kan,Sasuke?,"ucap Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh…ya,tentu saja…akan jadi lebih mudah."

"Kau ini kenapa,wajahmu memerah…apa kau sakit?,"tanya Naruto.

" tidak apa-apa,"kata Sasuke,"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini,"sambil menancap gas dan melesat pergi.

"Sabaku…berani-beraninya kau lakukan hal itu kepada 'Sang Puteri'…lihat saja pembalasanku,"batin seseorang.

-

**-**

**Didalam kamar 07.00 malam**

Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda ini-seperti pemiliknya-terbilang cukup rapih dengan satu tempat tidur yang ukurannya tidak terlalalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalau kecil.

Lalu disamping tempat tidurnya terdapat meja dilihat diatas meja belajar itu ada beberapa buku- buku pelajaran dan juga ada sebuah NoteBook.

Dan disamping meja belajar itu terdapat rak buku yang diisi berbagai macam buku seperti Novel,Sastra,Buku-buku pengobatan-karena Sakura bercita-cita ingin menjadi Dokter- dan masih banyak buku lainnya.

Terdengar ketukan dari arah luar pintu

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Sakura sayang…apa kau sudah bangun?,"tanya seseorang didepan pintu kamar.

"…"

"Pasti belum bangun,"ucap seseorang tadi sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Diatas tempat tiduar terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terbaring tertelungkup.

"Sakura…ayo cepat bangun,sayang!apa kau tidak lapar?,"ucap sesorang tadi,"ini sudah jam 07.00,waktunya makan malam..kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi,"ditambah dengan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura.

"Ngg…Ibu,sedang apa Ibu dikamarku?,"ucap Sakura dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ibu disini untuk membangunkanmu…sudah waktunya makan !cuci muka dulu sana…setelah itu turun kebawah,"ucap sesorang yang dipanggil 'Ibu'tadi oleh Sakura,"kami semua sudah menunggumu."

"Baik…'Bu."

Kemudian Ibu Sakura keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk diatas tempat tidur.

"Sudah malam rupanya,tidurku nyenyak sekali,"gumamku sambil pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti baju-karena Sakura tidur masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah-.

Kemudian aku turun kebawah-letak kamar Sakura dilantai dua-untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku…Ayah,Ibu dan kakak laki-laki ku.

" Selamat malam semuanya?,"ucapku setelah tiba diruang makan.

"Malam sayang…tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai -sampai kau lupa waktu makan malam,"ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Maaf Ayah…hari ini aku lelah sekali,jadi setelah pulang sekolah…aku langsung tidur."

"Ya sudah…ayo duduk,kita makan."

Setelah makan malam pun aku kembali pergi kekamarku,setelah mandi aku pun langsung tidur lagi.

Bersambung…

Baiklah balas yang review dulu…

**Shiroi Yuri : **Arigatou dah bilang Fic buatanku bagus….ha100x bingung yach…emang da kata" yg ilang tp aku usahakan untuk kedepannya tidak ada..jd mohon dukungannya yach…dan ini dah aku update secepat yg aku lg yach…,

**Angga Uchiha Haruno :** Ya…tebakanmu tentang 'Reinkarnasi' dr pemimpin yg mendirikan Desa Konoha…dan ini dah aku update…Reviews lg yach0.0

**NaruAnna : **Akan aku usahakan untuk chap depan gad a kata' yg ilang…dan ini dah aku update…Review lg yach*digetok*..,

**Uchiha Ry-chan :** gak apa2 telat review juga…yg penting Ry-chan dah sudi mau review fic-ku…dan dah aku update secepat yg aku bsa…reviews lg yach…

**Haruchiwa Nigiyama :** tuh kan Haru-san dah bisa nebak*langsng masuk lemari**keluar lg*aku usahakan SasuSaku-nya dibanyakin…dan ini dah aku update…reviews lg yach…

**Sessio Momo :** ga pa2 yg penting skrng dah reviews kan…dan makasih dah mau fav fic-ku,Momo-san*peluk2 Momo-san*…review lg yach..

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **pendek yach…tp aku usahakan chap depan aku buat panjang ceritanya..kemungkinan pairing yg lain jg bakalan muncul…tp tenang..SasuSaku aku banyakin tentunya…hi80x…review lg yach..

**Amethyst is Aphrodite :** ini dah aku update..review lg yach..

Selesai…pa masih da kesalahan dalam penempatan tanda bacanya dan juga miss-typo'y?lalau Apa menurut kalian alurnya terlalu cepat atau lambat?Jawab lewat REVIEWS Yach……..


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading…**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku,ketika aku merasakan cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela yang-sepertinya-lupa aku tutup tadi malam.

Aku melihat jam dinding...seketika itu juga aku mengerjap kaget.

"Astaga…sudah hampir jam 07.00…aku bisa telat dan kenapa juga tidak ada yang membangunkanku sich?,"ucap Sakura ditambah dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian aku keluar kamar mandi dan segera memakai baju seragam sekolahku.

Baju atasan berwarna putih berlengan pendek dan terdapat sedikit kerutan dikedua sisi lengan bajunya.

Serta bawahan rok rempel berwarna hitam polos diatas lutut,tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek.

"Beres,"ucap Sakura setelah selesai berdandan dan langsung turun kebawah.

Dibawah terlihat Ibu ku sedang berbincang sesuatu-entah apa-yang tidak aku dengar.

Tapi dilihat dari wajah Ayah dan Ibu yang serius.

Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang pastinya sangat penting,kemudian aku menyapa mereka.

"Pagi…Ayah…Ibu."

"Ah…pagi sayang,"ucap kedua orang tua Sakura berbarengan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa orang tuaku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Hal itu terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah…mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,"batin Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Tidak sarapan dulu,Sakura?,"ucap Ibuku.

"Tidak...aku sarapan disekolah saja...lagi pula aku sudah terlambat,"kata Sakura,"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu 'Bu,"sambil melangkah dan membuka pintu keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati sayang,"ucap Ibu Sakura yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Aku pun setelah keluar dari rumah langsung berlari menuju halte Bus.

Beruntungnya, letak rumahku dan Sekolah SMA Konoha memang tidak begitu jauh.

Hanya menempuh waktu 5 menit jika naik Bus.

Aku terus berlari tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara klakson mobil dari arah belakangku

Dan sepertinya memang suara kalkson itu memang ditujukan padaku , lalu aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan kaget dengan siapa yang mengklakson tadi.

"Sa…Sasuke…sedang apa kau disini,"tanyaku yang langsung menuju mobilnya.

"Cepat masuk jika kau tidak mau terlambat,"ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hmm…baiklah,"ucapku dan langsung masuk ke mobil biru Porsche biru tua milik Sasuke.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi,Sasuke langsung menginjak gas dan langsung melesat menuju SMA Konoha.

**End Sakura POV**

**Didalam mobil Sasuke**

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,Sasuke,"kata Sakura,"kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berada disana dan bukankah kau juga terlambat…lalu kenapa kau mau repot-repot berhenti dan mengajakku?."

"Aku berada disana karena memang rumahku berada didekat sana."

"Dan alasan mengapa aku mengajakmu karena…,"Sasuke menggantung ucapannya.

"Karena...apa Sasuke?,"tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Karena bukankah kau adalah temanku,"kata Sasuke,"dan sesama teman itu harus saling membantu kan?".

"Benar juga, terima kasih…Sasuke,"kata Sakura,"karena sudah mengganggapku sebagai seorang teman," sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Hn...tinggal dua menit lagi maka gerbang sekolah akan ditutup,"kata Sasuke,"pakai sabuk pengamanmu!kita akan mengebut."

"Kyaaa…"jerit Sakura karena sebelum Sakura selesai memasang sabuk pengaman Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menancap gas.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya gerbang sekolah terlihat dan tanpa dikomando lagi kami berdua langsung berlari menuju kelas

Setelah sebelumnya memparkirkan mobilnya terlebuh dahulu-karena kami takut terlambat.

-

**Dirumah Sakura**

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya kita memberitahukan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura,"ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam;Obito.

"Jangan…jangan beritahukan dahulu hal ini kepada Sakura,"ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek keunguan;Rin.

"Mau sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan hal ini padanya?,"ucap Obito,"merahasiakan silsilah keluarga Haruno."

"A..aku takut mungkin saja,apabila orang-orang telah mengetahuinya ,"kata Rin,"mereka semua akan menjauhinya."

"A…aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi,"tambah Rin.

"Tapi…walaupun kita tidak memberitahunya,"kata Obito,"cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu kebenarannya."

"Yang aku khawatirkan,"kata Obito,"bagaimana jika kekuatannya bangkit dan membahayakan orang yang berada didekatnya."

"Tetapi selain hal itu…ada hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi,"kata Obito,"mungkin saja …"Obito menggantung ucapannya.

"Mungkin saja apa?,"tanya Rin.

"Mungkin saja anak kita sedang berada dalam bahaya,"ucap Obito,"aku takut 'Reinkarnasi' dari keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze akan menunutut balas."

"Itu tidak mungkin,bukankah seharusnya keturunan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze tidak bisa ber-Reinkarnasi lagi,"tanya Rin.

"Hal itu tidak bisa dipastikan secara pasti,"kata Obito,"mungkin saja 'Segel' itu sudah ada yang membukanya."

"Entah itu 'Olehnya' sendiri atau pun dengan bantuan orang lain,"tambah Obito.

"Masalah itu…kita serahkan kepada kedua pengawal legenda saja,"kata Rin,"bukankah menurut legenda bahwa'Sang Putri'memilki dua pengawal yang akan melindunginya jika dalam bahaya apapun."

"Kalau masalah dua pengawal legenda itu aku sudah perhitungkan,Rin"ucap Obito setelah meneguk secangkir teh hangat.

"Tapi masalahnya…apakah reinkarnasi mereka yang sekarang dapat mengeluarkan atau mengendalikan kekuatan mereka dan melindungi'Sang Putri',?"tanya Obito.

"I…itu,aku juga tidak tahu,"kata Rin,"tapi …setidaknya kita harus berusaha,demi putri kita dan masa depan Konoha ini."

"Hn,kau benar."

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja disini,"kata Obito,"Kita harus pergi ke Amegakure untuk menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Baiklah,"kata Rin,"tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?".

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian lagi pula Sasori-kakak Sakura-sedang pergi berlibur ke luar Konoha bersama teman-temannya"tambah Rin.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan keluarga Hyuuga,"ucap Obito.

**Disekolah SMA Konoha**

**Dikantin…**

"Sakura…apa kau yakin dapat menghabiskan makanan itu semuanya,"tanya TenTen dengan tatapan ngeri pada makanan yang dibawa oleh Sakura.

"I…iya,Sakura"kata Hinata,"aku takut kau sakit perut nantinya."

"Tenang saja,"kata Sakura,"lagi pula kalau sakit perut tinggal minum obat saja...mudahkan".

"Lagi pula tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat sarapan pagi,"ucap Sakura sambil menaruh makanannya dimeja-tempat biasa Ino,TenTen dan Hinata jika makan dikantin-.

Tempat yang kini mereka duduki adalah didekat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan yang siapa saja akan kagum dengan keindahan taman Sekolah SMA Konoha ini.

Disana terdapat banyak Pohon Sakura dan beberapa kebun tanaman Mawar yang sengaja diperintahkan oleh Kepala Sekolah Konoha ini untuk dijaga perawatannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah,"kata Ino,"tapi kalau kau sakit perut betulan kami tidak akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS."

"Baik…baik,aku tidak akan meminta kalian untuk mengantarkanku ke UKS,"kata Sakura,"dan lebih baik sekarang kita makan saja".

"Apa kami boleh bergabung,?"tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu kami berempat pun menoleh dan…cukup terkejut juga dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Neji..Gaara,"kata Ino,"dan bukankah kalian berdua murid baru itu,?"sambil menunjuk dua orang disamping Gaara dan Neji.

"Lalu apakah kami boleh bergabung?karena meja yang lain sudah penuh,"ucap Neji.

"Tentu saja…ayo duduk!,"ucap TenTen tiba-tiba sambil menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih,TenTen,"ucap Neji sambil duduk disebelah Tenten.

"Sama-sama,"ucap TenTen dengan wajah sedikit memerah(?).

Dan diikuti lain, Gaara yang memilih duduk disamping kiriku dan Sasuke juga-tapi disebelah kananku-.

Sedangkan Naruto disamping Hinata dan disamping Hinata ada Ino.

Kami makan dengan tenang karena tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Setidaknya sebelum Ino tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi ke Mall..apa kalian mau ikut?,"kata Ino,"sekalian kita kumpul-kumpul karena sekarang sudah jarang sekali kita pergi bersama-sama seperti dulu."

"Benar juga…baiklah kalau begitu aku ikut,"ucap TenTen.

"A…aku juga,"ucap Hinata,"bolehkan Kak?"sambil memandang Neji.

"Hn…boleh saja,"ucap Neji,"tapi sebelum waktu makan malam kau harus sudah pulang,".

"Te..terima kasih."

"Kalau kau…Sakura,"kata TenTen,"apa kau ikut?".

Ditanya tiba-tiba begitu aku jadi sedikt kaget-karena tadi aku sedang melamunkan sesuatu-dan aku tersedak.

"Uhuk…uhuk."

"Ini minum!,"ucap Gaara,Neji dan Sasuke berbarengan sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sakura.

"Mau pilih yang mana,Sakura?,"tanya Ino dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Aduh…aku pilih yang mana?,"batin Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura kebingungan akhirnya memberikan minumannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung mengambilnya dan menegaknya sampai tandas.

"Haah…terima kasih Hinata,"ucap Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kapada Gaara,Neji dan Sasuke.

Mereka masih menyodorkan segelas minuman...tapi setelah Sakura berkata…

"Maaf…aku bingung harus mengambil minuman yang mana,"kata Sakura,"habisnya kalian bertiga tiba-tiba saja menawariku minum ."

"Maaf"ucap mereka berbarengan sambil menaruh kembali minumannya.

"Ti…tidak perlu minta maaf kalian tidak salah sama sekali,"ucap Sakura dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Bagaimana…Sakura,apa kau jadi ikut?,Tanya tenten-lagi-

"Tentu saja aku ikut,"ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Wah…kebetulan sekali,aku dan Sasuke juga akan pergi ke mall Konoha untuk membeli sesuatu,"kata Naruto,"benarkan,Sasuke?".

"Hn."

"Hmm…bagaimana kalau kita barengan saja...tentu kalian tidak perlu ikut kami,"kata Ino,"kita janjian saja disalah satu Restaurant di Mall itu,bagaimana?".

"Baiklah kami ikut,"kata Naruto,"kau tidak keberatan'kan Sasuke?".

"Hn,tidak."

"Baiklah kami tunggu sekitar jam 05.00 sore di sebuah Restaurant Jepang,"kata Ino.

"Aku dengar-dengar Restaurant itu baru saja buka seminggu yang lalu dan menurut temanku yang sudah mencoba mencicipi makan disana,kabarnya makanan disana sangat lezat,"tambah Ino.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencobanya,Ino!,"ucap Sakura tiba-tiba ditambah dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Sudah kuduga,"kata Ino,"kau pasti tertarik dan senang jika mendengar hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan."

"Kau kan sudah tahu kalau Hobiku itu memasak dan 'Hunting' makanan-makanan lezat dan baru,"kata Sakura,"dengan begitu aku bisa meniru resepnya dan mempraktikannya."

"O,ya…Gaara,Neji apa kalian mau ikut?,"Tanya TenTen tiba-tiba.

"Tidak…aku tidak ikut,"ucap Gaara.

"Aku juga tidak bisa… ada urusan,"ucap Neji.

"Oh begitu…ya,sudah,"ucap TenTen sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari Neji.

"Wah…aku suka dengan seorang wanita yang Hobinya memasak,"kata Naruto,"apa lain kali aku boleh mencicipi makanan buatanmu,Sakura?".

"Tentu saja boleh…kalau kau mau akan kubawakan besok,"ucap Sakura dengan wajah gembira.

"Aku tunggu besok."

"Disini yang hobinya memasak bukan hanya Sakura saja...Hinata juga pintar memasak loch,"kata TenTen,"kau harus mencobanya…pasti kau akan dibuat kagum dengan masakan Hinata."

"Ka…kau berlebihan…TenTen,"ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Tidak Hinata…apa yang dikatakan oleh TenTen benar adanya,"kata Sakura.

"Iya…itu benar,"kata Ino.

"Te…terima kasih…teman-teman,"ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Wah…kalau begitu aku juga ingin mencicipi makanan buatanmu,Hinata,"kata Naruto,"apa boleh?".

"Ten…tentu…saja boleh,"kata Hinata,"be…besok pasti a…akan kubawakan."

"Terima kasih…Hinata,"ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada diatas meja.

Walaupun hanya sebentar saja Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Tapi hal itu sudah membuat wajah Hinata menjadi sangat-sangat memerah.

"Gawat…apa Hinata akan..,"batin ke-5 orang yang ada dimeja itu-kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya-.

"Pingsan..,"ucap ke-5 oarang tadi berbarengan ditambah dengan suara jatuhnya tubuh Hinata kelantai.

Mendengar suara seperti ada yang terjatuh akhirnya semua orang yang ada dikantin ini menengok kearah kami yang sedang mencoba untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"Eh..Hinata…Hinata,kau kenapa,"ucap Naruto panik.

"Sudah jelas ini gara-gara kau Naruto,"batin ke-5 orang tadi-lagi-

Dan ketika Naruto hendak menggendong Hinata tapi ditahan oleh Neji.

"Biar aku saja,"ucap Nejiyang langsung pergi melesat ke UKS sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi menyusul Neji,"ucap Sakura.

"Iya…ayo!,"ucap Ino

Sedangkan TenTen,Gaara,Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa dan langsung menyusul Sakura dan Ino.

**Didalam ruang UKS**

"Kenapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini?,"tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu;shizune

"Itu karena…"Sakura menggantung ucapannya dan kemudian melirik Naruto diikuti yang lainnya yang ada diruangan itu.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Ke…kenapa semuanya melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?,"ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan(?).

"Oh…begitu,aku paham,"ucap Shizune kemudian dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi sebaiknya kalian kembali kekelas,karena bel masuk untuk pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi,"kata Shizune,"biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kami permisi,"ucap Ino mewakili semuanya dan langsung keluar dari ruang UKS menuju kekelas XII Ipa 1.

**Singkat cerita ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah **

**Pukul 03.00 sore**

**Dilapangan parkir sekolah**

"Kau yakin…Hinata?,"ucap TenTen,"mau ikut kami setelah tadi kau pingsan."sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa,"kata Hinata,"aku sudah lebih baik."

"Baiklah…tapi jangan memaksakan diri,ya,Hinata."

"I..iya."

"Duuuh…mana Sakura sich?,"kata Ino,"kita sudah menunggunya dari tadi."mulai tidak sabar.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan,"kata TenTen,"sebentar lagi juga datang…kita tunggu saja."

"I…iya...kita tunggu saja,"ucap Hinata.

**-**

**Dibagian Sakura**

"Aku harus cepat-cepat…mungkin Ino dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi,"ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengawasiku,"batin Sakura sambil menengok kearah belakang.

"Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa,"ucap Sakura sambil terus melihat kebelakang tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

Tiba-tiba..

Buugh…

"Aduh…sakit sekali"ringis Sakura yang jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?,"tanya seseorang yang menabrak atau yang ditabrak oleh Sakura tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Iya…aku tidak apa-apa,Naruto"ucap Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ternyata yang menabrak atau yang ditabrak tadi oleh Sakura adalah Naruto.

"Maaf…Sakura aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa,"kata Sakura,"lagi pula aku yang salah…berjalan tidak melihat kedepan malah melihat kebelakang."

"Kenapa kau berjalan sambil melihat kebelakang,Sakura?,"tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang."

"Oleh siapa?"tanya Naruto-lagi-

"Aku tidak tahu…karena aku belum sempat melihat orangnya."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Naruto,"tanya Sakura.

"Tadi aku habis menyerahkan data diri ke ruang Tata Usaha,"kata Naruto,"kau sendiri kenapa masih ada disini…bukankah kau dan teman-temanmu akan pergi ke Mall."

"Aku harus menyerahkan tugas kelompok Biologi-ku ke Guru Asuma,"kata Sakura,"O,ya kenapa kita tidak bersama-sama saja pergi ke Mall-nya?".

"Maaf…aku tidak bisa,"kata Naruto,"setelah ini aku masih ada urusan lain."

"Tapi tenang saja…aku dan Sasuke pasti datang jam 05.00 sore nanti."

"Hn,aku tunggu,"ucap Sakura,"kalau begitu aku duluan Naruto,sampai nanti di Mall."

Kemudian Sakura pun pergi tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang sedang menyeringai menyeramkan.

**Ditempat parkir**

"Itu Sakura sudah datang,"ucap TenTen sambil menunjuk kearah datangnya Sakura.

"Kau dari mana saja,Sakura?kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi …kau tahu tidak,"ucap Ino dengan sebal setelah Sakura sampai ditempat parkir.

"I…iya maaf,"ucap Sakura dengan menyesal.

"Tadi itu aku harus menyerahkan tugas biologi kelompokku dulu ke Guru Asuma."

"Ya sudahlah...sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang,ayo!"ucap Ino sambil naik mobil Honda Jazz berwarna Kuning miliknya.

"Iya,"ucap Sakura ,Hinata dan TenTen berbarengan.

**Dibagian Naruto dan Sasuke**

"Bagaimana,Naruto?,tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam;Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kekuatannya belum bangkit sepenuhnya,"kata Naruto,"bukankah itu bagus,Sasuke?"

"Hn…apa kita akan menjalankan rencana kita sekarang?,"tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja…kau sudah siapkan Sasuke?,"tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu…jangan bilang kalau kau berubah pikiran."

"Aku bingung…harus melaksanakan 'perintahnya' atau tidak,"ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Kalau aku hanya menjalankan apa yang kau katakan dan 'Dia saja yang ada dalam dirimu'."

"Baiklah lebih baik kita jalankan saja rencananya,"ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti."

**Didalam mobil Ino**

"Kita kerumahku dulu untuk ganti baju,"kata Ino,"tadi aku sudah menyuruh salah satu pembantuku untuk menyiapkan baju ganti untuk kalian."

"Iya,"ucap Sakura,Hinata dan TenTen berbarengan-lagi-

Setelah sampai dan memasukan mobil Ino kegarasi kami berempat pun langsung naik kelantai 2-kekamar Ino.

"Baiklah Sakura ini pakaianmu,"ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan sepasang baju kepada Sakura.

"Ini untuk Hinata dan Ini untukmu TenTen,"ucap Ino sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo kita mulai ganti pakaiannya,"ucap TenTen yang diikuti anggukan kepal oleh yang lainnya.

Ketika kami berganti pakaian tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

Setidaknya sebelum Ino tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Sakura…kau punya tanda lahir?,"tanya Ino yang melihat kearah Sakura.

"Tanda lahir…seingatku tidak punya,"jawab Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Lalu itu tanda apa yang ada dipunggungmu,Sakura?,"ucap Ino sambil menunjuk tanda aneh yang ada dibagian dipunggung Sakura.

Hinata dan TenTen yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ino juga ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ino,yaitu bagian punggung Sakura.

"Memangnya ada tanda apa sich?,"ucap Sakura sambil menghadap kecermin tapi dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Ta…tanda aneh apa ini?,"ucap Sakura-lagi-dengan sedikit terkejut setelah melihat bayangan punggungnya didepan cermin.

"Kenap kau balik bertanya,"kata Ino ,"tanda itu'kan ada dipunggungmu Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu,"kata Sakura,"karena aku juga baru melihanya sekarang."

"Bentuk dan warnanya aneh,"celetuk TenTen tiba-tiba.

"I…iya,"timpal Hinata.

"Tapi menurutku tidak,"kata Ino,"tanda itu terlihat keren seperti…sepasang sayap."

**Sakura POV**

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dan TenTen benar.

Bentuk dan warnanya aneh;bulat pipih yang saling berhadapan dan berwarna merah muda.

Dan kata Ino juga benar;seperti sepasang sayap.

Dan kenapa juga aku baru menyadari tanda ini dipunggungku sekarang;itu pun diberitahu oleh Ino.

Setahuku aku tidak punya tanda lahir,dan Ibuku juga tidak pernah bercerita apapun yang menyangkut tanda lahir.

"Baiklah setelah pulang dari Mall nanti akan kutanyakan,"batinku.

**End Sakura POV**

"Hei….kenapa jadi melamun begitu?,"kata TenTen,"tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Be…benar apa yang dikatakan oleh TenTen,"ucap Hinata.

"Iya…lebih baik kita bergegas,"ucap Ino yang sekarang berada didepan cermin untuk berdandan.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian kami berempat pun langsung pergi dari rumah Ino dengan mobil Honda Jazz milik Ino.

Dan tak lama kemudian kami pun sudah sampai di Mall.

"I…ino,ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kita sedang jadi pusat perhatian orang,"kata Sakura,"coba lihat kumpulan pemuda-pemuda itu,mereka sepertinya dari tadi memperhatikan kita terus."

"I…iya…aku juga mersakannnya,"ucap Hinata yang mukanya sekarang sedikit memerah.

"Itu benar,"timpal TenTen.

Yang ditanya malah senyam-senyum sendiri,tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa dan berkata…

"Kalian ini…apa kalian tidak melihat penampilan kalian?,"kata Ino yang malah balik bertanya pada kami bertiga.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilan kami?,"tanya Sakura.

"Iya itu benar…apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang kita kenakan?,"kata TenTen.

"Tidak…tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali dengan pakaian yang kalian kenakan,"ucap Ino.

"Lalu masalahnya apa?,"tanya Sakura –lagi-

"Masalahnya adalah orang yang memakainya,"ucap Ino,"coba kalian perhatikan penampilan kalian baik-baik."

"Kalian itu terlihat sangat cantik,"tambah Ino

Setelah mendengar yang dikatakan ino barusan kami pun lagsung melihat penampilan kami sendiri.

**Sakura;**mengenakan atasan tanktop berwarna merah muda yang kemudian dirangkap dengan rompi berlengan pendek yang berwarna senada dengan tanktop-nya.

Dan bawahan rok rempel berwarna merah muda yang bisa disebut sangat pendek,tetapi dirangkap oleh legging berwarna hitam polos panjang yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

Lalu sepasang kaki yang terbungkus oleh sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna hitam polos yang tidak berhak.

Sedangkan rambut panjang merah mudanya Ia biarkan tergerai indah dipunggungnya.

**Kemudian Hinata**; mengenakan dress berwarna putih keabu-abuanyang panjangnya selutut dan terdapat kerutan dibagian perutnya.

Dan sepasang kaki yang terbungkus oleh sepatu mungil berwarna senada dengan dress-nya.

Sedangkan rambut panjang berwarna indigonya Ia biarkan juga tergerai indah dipunggunya seperti halnya Sakura yang menambah kesan manis terhadapnya.

**Lalu TenTen**;memakai atasan T-sirt berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang terdapat sedikit kerutan dibagian kedua lengannya.

Dan bawahan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang sangat ketat sehingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya serta sepasang kaki yang terbungkus oleh sepatu bertali berwarana hitam.

Sedangkan rambut coklatnya dicepol seperti biasa.

**Yang terakhir penampilan Ino**;dia mengenakan atasan tanktop berwarna kuning cerah yang kemudian dirangkap dengan rompi yang warnanya senada dengan atasannya.

Sedangkan bawahannya celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan dan juga sepasang kaki yang terbungkus oleh sepatu berwarna biru yang tidak ber-hak.

Sedangkan rambut pirang panjangya dia ikat seperti biasa

"Bagaimana…sudah sadar sekarang?,"kata Ino,"kalau kalian jadi pusat perhatian karena kalian itu terlihat sangat cantik."

"He..he..he..aku baru sadar,"kata TenTen,"kalau kita akan terlihat sangat pas karena pakaian yang kau berikan ini,Ino".

"Tentu saja…aku sang 'Ratu Passion',"ucap Ino membanggakan diri.

"Baiklah…ayo kita masuk,"kata Ino,"aku ingin cepat-cepat berbelanja."

"Hn…ayo!,"ucap Sakura yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Hinata dan TenTen.

**Masih berada di Mall**

**Disebuah Restaurant Jepang**

"Haaah…kau gila Ino,"kata TenTen,"berbelanja pakaian sebanyak ini,"sambil menunjuk banyaknya bungkusan disamping tempat Ino duduk.

Kini kami berempat telah selesai berbelanja dan sekarang kami duduk dibagian paling dalam Restaurant.

"He…he…he…kau kan sudah tahu bagaimana sifatku kalau dalam hal berbelanja pakaian,"ucap Ino sambil cengar-cengir.

"Naruto…itu Naruto dan Sasuke kan?,"ucap Ino sambil menunjuk arah kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Iya benar,"kata TenTen,"tepat waktu sekali mereka…lihat jam 05.00 tepat."sambil melirik arloji dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Hei kalian berdua…Naruto…Sasuke,"ucap Ino setengah berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya,"disini".

Naruto dan Sauke yang melihatnya langsung mendekat kearah kami.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung bergabung dan duduk bersama kami.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kananku dan disamping kiriku ada Ino.

Sedangkan Naruto diselah kiri Hinata dan disebela kanan Hinata ada TenTen.

**Sakura POV**

Setelah Aku dan yang lainnya memesan makanan dan menunggu pesanan itu datang kami habiskan dengan sedikit canda gurau.

Ternyata Naruto orangnya mudah sekali akrab dengan seseorang seperti halnya Ino.

Karena mereka terlihat sangat senang dan tertawa sesudah Naruto menceritakan sebuah lelucon.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja…aku merasakan sesuatu…

"Perasaan ini lagi,"pikirku,"kenapa setiap aku berada didekat Sasuke sich?,"

Aku masih memikirkan perasaan aneh-yang tidak dapat kumengerti-yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tadi.

Tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena aku merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahu bagian kananku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, dari tadi kau diam saja…apa kau sakit?,"tanya Sasuke sambil meletakan punggung tangan kirinya kedahiku.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan.

Refleks aku pegang tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari dahiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"jawabku dan melepaskan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan makanan yang tadi kami pesan sudah diantarkan.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara apa-apa hingga kami selesai makan.

**End Sakura POV**

"Sakura rumahmu dimana?,"celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh…rumahku…dijalan _Blossoms Ice_ blok S no 4,"kata Sakura,"memangnya ada apa?."

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa,"kata Naruto,"lalu kau tinggal bersama siapa?".

"Aku tinggal bersama Ayah,Ibu dan kakakku,"kata Sakura,"lalu kau sendiri…kau tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa kau tinggal?".

"Aku tinggal dijalan _Wind Fox _blok R no 9,"kata Naruto,"dan aku tinggal bersama Ayah,Ibu dan kakakku."

"Apa boleh kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu Sakura?,"tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh,"kata Sakura,"kalau kau datang kerumahku nanti akan kuhidangkan makanan yang sangat lezat hasil kreasiku sendiri."

"Aku tunggu."

"Kalua kau Sasuke…tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa kau tinggal?,"tanya Sakura.

"Aku tinggal dijalan _Fire Fox _blok F no 9,"kata Sasuke,"dan aku tinggal bersama Ayah,Ibu dan kakakku."

"Oh,begitu."

"Huuh…kenapa Sakura saja yang ditanya…aku tidak,"ucap Ino yang pura-pura ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Seketika itu juga tawa kami meledak dimeja itu akibat perbuatan Ino tadi.

Tapi ketika kami sedang asyik tertawa tiba-tiba saja lampu di restaurant ini mati…tidak bukan hanya restaurant ini saja tapi seluruh listrik di Mall ini mati.

"Kyaaaa…ada apa ini?kenapa lampunya mati?,"tanya Ino yang mulai panik.

Dan terdengar samar –samar bahwa ada yang berteriak kalau restaurant ini terjadi kebakaran;dibagian dapur.

Seketika itu juga kami cepat-cepat keluar dari restaurant ini.

**Sakura POV**

Aku terus berlari mencari jalan keluar.

Tapi ketika tinggal beberapa meter lagi mencapai pintu kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan posisi jatuh kakiku salah dan akibatnya kakiku terkilir.

"Aduh…sakit sekali,"ringis Sakura,"dimana yang lainnya…Ino…Hinata…TenTen…teman-teman…kalian semua dimana…jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini."

"Jangan mengangis Sakura…kau harus kuat,"ucap Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendri.

Aku mencoba berdiri,tapi tak lama kemudian aku terjatuh kembali.

"Tidak…aku tidak bisa berdiri…kakiku sakit sekali."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan…

Buuumm…

Kemudian terlihat api berkobar-kobar dari arah dapur restaurant ini dan lama-lama api itu seperti diperintahkan untuk mendekatiku…

"Ya Tuhan…tolong aku…aku tidak mau mati sendiri disini,"ucap Sakura,"siapa saja tolong aku."

"Tolooong...uhuk…uhuk,"Sakura mulai terbatuk karena asap yang ditimbulkan oleh api tadi.

"Gawat…pandanganku mulai mengabur…bagaimana ini?,"ucap Sakura,"apa aku akan mati disini."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku serasa ada yang mengangkat dan membawaku keluar dari tempat ini.

"Siapa…perasaan ini…nyaman dan hangat,"batinku.

Aku bisa melihat sekilas orang yang sedang menggendongku;dia berambut hitam.

Sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

**Bersambung…**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena adegan SasuSaku-nya kurang…tapi aku usahakan chap depan dibanyakin…Dan juga maaf kalau nama jalan tempat tinggal Saku,Sasu dan Naru jelek dan ngaco…

Ok…balas yang review dulu…

**Argi Kartika 'Konan' : **SasuSakunya kurang yach…aku kasih tau z ini hanya awal-awalnya saja GaaSaku…lama-lama juga ntar banyak SasuSaku,jd tunggu z yach…dan aku udah siapkan happy ending buat mereka berdua…Review Lgi yach Konan-san…

**AngleFromTheHeaven :** Salam kenal juga Me-chan…ha90x aku baca review-an kamu jadi ketawa-ketawa terus…Hmm…sebenarnya bukan cinta segitiga…tapi segi banyak…ha100x…ini dah aku update…Reviews lagi yach…*digetok*…

**NaruAnna : **Tenang saja awalnya memang GaaSaku…tapi lama kelamaan juga SasuSaku tunggu z..karena itu Reviews terus yach…dan ini dah uku update…

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **hah…lucu…padahal menurutku romantis*digetok Haru-san*…Hmm,Neji yach…lihat z nanti bakalan kaget setengah hati…eh salah setengah mati*Lebay*…Yosh…Reviews lagi yach Haru-san…

**Dark Angle Ai Maiyashiro :** tenang z aku dah menyiapkan happy ending buat SasuSaku…jadi tungu z…karena itu Reviews terus yach…dan ini dah aku update…

**Angga Uchiha Haruno :**Yup…tebakanmu benar…ini dah aku update…review lg yach Angga-san…

**Shiroi Yuri : **Tidak apa-apa telat juga yang penting sekarang dah review kan..?dan Makasich dah bilang ceritanya makin bagus…Waktu Gaara nyium keningnya Sakura sebenarnya aku juga ga rela…mendingan cium aku z*dikeroyok Gaara Fc*…ya bisa dibilang Sasu cemburu…

Apa..?mau Fav fic-ku yang jelek ini…aah makasich banyak …Shiroi-san*peluk2 Shiroi*…ini dah aku update,Review lagi yach…

**Nacchi Cullen : **sebelumnya makasich dah mau review fic-ku dari chap awal…aku balas semuanya..dimulai dari:

Chap 1: ok…tanda baca yach…akan aku perhatikan lebih teliti lagi,lalu

Chap 2 :Yup…tebakanmu benar…Sakura jd Putri dan SasuNaru yang diutus oleh seseorang untuk mencari Sakura…karena untuk…mem*ngebekep mulut sendiri*…ok tunggu z kelanjutannya,dan terakhir

Chap 3 :Hmm…pacar yach…belum bisa dibilang gitu juga sich…tenang z aku sebagai pecinta SasuSaku ga bakalan memisahkan mereka berdua…akan kubuat mereka happy ending disini…jd terus review yach…

**Amethyst is Aphrodite :**Tenang z malah dengan ada kritikan seperti itu aku jadi lebih semangat buat bikin yg lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya…Akan aku lebih perhatikan lagi tanda bacanya..dan soal masalah kata2 yg ilang aku dah nyerah soalnya sebelum di publish dah aku edit koq…tp tetap z da yang ilang…huuh jd sebel*lah koq jd curhat*…review lg yach..

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **ga pa-pa…kompak yach *ayo tos dr jauh*…ok ini dah ak update…Review lg yach Ry-chan…

Baiklah sepertinya hanya segini saja yang dah review…Sebelumnya aku uacapkan Banyak-Banyak Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Readers semua yg dah review sampai sekarang dan yang dah membrikan kritikan2 yang membangun…dengan begini aku jd lebih semangat dalam meneruskan fic ini dengan lebih baik lg

Hontou ni Arigatou*ber-ojigi*…

Review lah yach….

Salam Manis Miko-chan….


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Reading…**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura POV**

"Ini dimana…apa aku sudah mati?".

"Kenapa semuanya serba putih seperti ini?".

"Ternyata benar yach aku sudah mati."

"Tidak…kau belum mati,"ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa…siapa kau?"kataku,"ayo tunjukan dirimu!".

"Lihatlah kebelakangmu!"ucap seseorang itu lagi.

Seketika itu juga aku menoleh dan terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Dilihat dari penampilannya wanita itu seperti seorang putri. Wanita itu mengenakan Kimono yang menjuntai panjang berwarna merah, rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda digelung dan ditusuk oleh tiga tusuk konde berwarna merah yang disetiap bagian ujungnya terdapat lonceng kecil, tetapi sebagian rambut depannya dibiarkan jatuh kedepan, dan diatas kepalanya terdapat hiasan seperti sebuah mahkota kecil yang sangat indah dengan berlian-berlian yang berkilauan.

"Ini aneh…kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali denganku ditambah lagi rambutnya sama sepertiku…berwarna merah muda,"batinku.

"Si…siapa kau?,"tanyaku agak takut.

"Aku adalah dirimu di masa lalu."

"A…apa..aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan,"ucapku dengan sedikit takut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku,"kata seseorang itu,"kau tahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Da…dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku sedang takut?".

"Hal itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu."

"Ayo…ikut aku!"ucap seseorang itu,"akan kutunjukan sesuatu padamu,"sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah kenapa tanganku menerima uluran tangannya begitu saja tanpa ada komando dari otakku.

Kemudian aku dibawa kesuatu tempat yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi olehku;Desa Konoha. Tetapi ada hal yang sedikit berbeda dari tempat ini;bangunannya sudah hancur dan banyak orang-orang yang berteriak minta tolong. Kemudian aku beranikan untuk bertanya pada wanita ini.

**End Sakura POV**

"Sebenarnya…dimana ini?,"kata Sakura,"dan siapa kau sebenarnya?".

"Ini adalah Desa Konoha pada saat perang zaman dahulu,"ucap seseorang itu,"dan aku adalah kau dari masa lalumu."

"Da…dari masa laluku...sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan,"kata Sakura.

"Baiklah,akan ku jelaskan dari awal,"ucap seseorang itu,"dengarkan baik-baik Sakura!".

"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu namaku?".

"Aku tahu karena kau adalah Reinkarnasi dari diriku."

"Namaku sama dengan yang kau milki…Haruno Sakura,"kata seseorang itu-lagi-,"dan aku adalah salah satu dari pendiri Desa Konoha ini. Panggil saja aku Putri Sakura."

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi…aku adalah salah satu dari pendiri Desa Konoha ini,"ucap Putri Sakura,"dulu Desa Konoha ini didirikan oleh 5 klan…yaitu Uchiha, Namikaze, Haruno, Hyuuga dan Sabaku."

"Ke-5 pendiri Desa Konoha itu masing-masing mempunyai kekuatan istimewa,"kata Putri Sakura,"dan setiap 100 tahun sekali, jiwa dari para pemimpin itu akan ber-Reinkarnasi ketubuh keturunan yang sama."

"Sama halnya denganmu…kau adalah Reinkarnasi dari diriku."

"Apa kau percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi?,"tanya Putri Sakura.

"A…aku sedikit percaya,"ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan kembali kisah ini."

"Pada waktu itu keadaan di Desa Konoha sangat aman dan tentram, tapi semuanya berubah saat klan dari Uchiha dan Namikaze berencana untuk memperuluas wilayah Konoha ini,"kata Putri Sakura,"tapi cara yang digunakannya salah , yaitu dengan jalan peperangan."

"Lalu hal itu ditentang oleh klan Haruno dibantu dengan klan Hyuuga dan Sabaku."

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?,"tanya Sakura.

"Akhirnya pertempuran itu dimenangkan oleh klan Haruno, Hyuuga dan Sabaku,"kata Putri Sakura,"lalu klan Uchiha dan Namikaze kalah dan dikabarkan tidak ada yang selamat."

"Tubuh mereka memang mati tapi tidak dengan jiwa mereka,"kata Putri Sakura,"karena itu dengan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku yang tersisa, aku berhasil menyegel jiwa mereka di sebuah kuil didekat tempat tinggalmu Sakura."

"Didekat tempat tingalku?,"tanya Sakura.

"Hn…tapi kini 'segel' itu telah rusak,"kata Putri Sakura,"dan kini jiwa kedua klan itu sudah bebas."

"Jadi apakah mereka ber-Reinkanasi sama seperti anda, Putri Sakura?"

"Tidak…mereka tidak ber-Reinkarnasi, tapi mereka memasuki tubuh orang yang berasal dari keturunan yang sama dari mereka,"kata Putri Sakura,"itu semua karena jurus yang kupakai untuk menyegel mereka sehingga mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa ber-Reinkarnasi lagi."

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja terlihat siluet dua orang yang memanggil Tuan Putri Sakura. Dan ketika Sakura akan bertanya siapa mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja Putri Sakura mendahului Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi…Sakura ingat baik-baik, kau adalah salah satu Reinkarnasi dari pendiri Desa Konoha ini…tugasku sudah selesai,"kata Putri Sakura,"kini tinggal tugasmu untuk menyegel kembali jiwa mereka."

"Minta bantuanlah pada kedua pengawal legenda!"

"Ta…tapi dimana aku bisa menemukan kedua pengawal legenda itu?,"tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari mereka, karena mereka tidak pernah jauh dari sisimu,"kata Putri Sakura,"satu hal lagi yag perlu kau ingat, Sakura. Kau mempunyai kekuatan istimewa sama sepertiku yaitu…dapat mengeluarkan Es dan membekukan benda apa saja…jika tanda yang ada dipunggungmu itu muncul."

"Satu lagi…kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya,"kata Putri Sakura,"apa kau mengerti?"

"A…aku mengerti."

"Baiklah…sampai jumpa Sakura."

Dan dengan ucapan terakhir dari Putri Sakura tiba-tiba saja aku seperti ditarik keluar dari tempat ini. Tetapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat siluet dua orang tadi yang tengah tersenyum kearahku…mereka terlihat seperti…Gaara…Neji.

Kemudian samar-samar aku bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Sakura….Sakura…sadarlah,"ucap seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahuku pelan.

"Ngg…"erangku yang merasa terganggu dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan padaku.

Saat ku buka mataku…aku sedikit kaget dengan sosok yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Sa…Sasuke…kenapa kau ada disini?Ini bukan dikamarku...lalu ini dimana?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi ketika mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Kau ada dirumahku sekarang dan ini dikamarku,"kata Sasuke,"kau tadi pingsan di restaurant."

"Pingsan direstaurant?"tanya Sakura.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke.

"Restaurant…"ucap Sakura berulang-ulang kali sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua kejadian direstaurant berputar-putar didalam kepalanya.

"Api…ada api…kebakaran…aku takut…takut sekali…aaarrrgh"teriak Sakura.

"Sakura…Sakura kau kenapa?"ucap Sasuke panik.

"Sa…Sasuke, aku…aku takut sekali…semua orang meninggalkanku sendiri didalam sana."

"Hiks..hiks…a…aku benar-benar takut,"isak Sakura.

"Sssttt…kau tidak perlu takut,"ucap Sasuke,"ada aku disini."sambil membawa Sakura kepelukannya.

"Pe…pelukan ini, seperti orang yang menolongku,"batin Sakura,"apa Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku."

"Sa…Sasuke, apa boleh aku tanya sesuatu?,"ucap Sakura yang suaranya teredam didada Sasuke.

"Hn, apa?"

"Apa kau yang menyelamatkankanku pada saat kebakaran direstaurant waktu itu?,"tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku yang menyelamatkanmu…tapi sewaktu aku menolongmu aku tidak melihat api sama sekali,"kata Sasuke,"malah sebaliknya banyak sekali bongkahan es yang sudah mencair."

"Ti…tidak ada api sama sekali, mana mungkin bisa"batin Sakura,"sudah jelas-jelas aku hampir mati akibat api itu."

"Sakura kenapa jadi diam?"tanya Sasuke yang belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Yang ditanya malah mempererat pelukannya terhadap Sasuke, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dikamar itu.

"Ehmm…ehmm…maaf mengganggu Sasuke…Sakura,"ucap seseorang didepan pintu,"aku datang kesini hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan mengantarkan bubur ini."sambil menaruh semangkuk bubur dimeja disamping tempat tidur.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke dan Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan itu dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura, apa sudah lebih baik?"tanya seseorang itu sambil mendekat ke Sakura.

"Aku sudah lebih baik…terima ka…"Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena terlalu terkejut dengan orang yang dari tadi dia ajak bicara.

"Kak Itachi…sedang apa Kakak disini?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau ini bagaimana Sakura…aku memang tinggal disini,"kata Itachi"Sasuke itu adikku."

"Eh…adik"ucap Sakura tidak percaya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, dia kakakku"ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka berdua selama ini,"batin Sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau diam?"tanya Itachi sambil megibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Eh…aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut saja."

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu…apa masih terasa sakit?"tanya Itachi.

"Kakiku…memang kenapa dengan kakiku,"batin Sakura dalam hati dan mencoba untuk menggerakan kaki sebelah kanannya. Seketika itu juga aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menjalari kakiku.

"Aarrgh…kakiku sakit sekali,"erang Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu jika kakimu masih sakit Sakura,"ucap Itachi,"kakimu terkilir cukup parah."

"Hmm, aku mengrti Kak Itachi."

"Tapi…kenapa aku bisa ada disini bukannya dirumahku,"tanya Sakura,"kedua orang tuaku pasti cemas."

"Tadi waktu Sasuke membawamu kesini, aku juga sangat terkejut,"ucap Itachi,"karena yang ada digendongan Sasuke itu adalah kau Sakura, adik dari teman baikku…Sasori"

"Aku tadi sudah kerumahmu, tapi semua pintu dikunci dan semua lampu dirumahmu mati,"potong Sasuke,"sepertinya kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi Sakura."

"Tapi kedua orang tuaku tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku,"ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin mereka sedang ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi, dan mereka tidak sempat memberitahukan hal ini padamu Sakura,"ucap Itachi,"O,ya ini bubur untukmu, tapi kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu jadi…"Itachi manggantung ucapannya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kau saja yang menyuapinya,"ucap Itachi sambil memberikan semangkuk bubur kepada Sasuke.

Yang disuruh malah diam saja tapi sedetik kemudian akhirnya dia menerima semangkuk bubur itu dari tangan Itachi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar untuk mengambil obat untukmu Sakura,"ucap Itachi yang kemudian pergi dari kamar Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Ini…buka mulutmu,"ucap Saskue sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur kepada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sebentar agak ragu, tapi sejurus kemudian dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan demi suapan bubur yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Terima kasih…Sasuke,"ucap Sakura sesudah mengunyah suapan bubur terakhir dari Sasuke.

"Hn, ada sedikit bubur dibibirmu Sakura,"ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bibir Sakura.

"Eh, mana?"

"Biar aku saja,"ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah…kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar untuk ambil minum,"ucap Sasuke yang kini melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, tanpa melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Ta…tadi itu…Sasuke…menyentuh bibirku,"ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh bibirnya, dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sekali seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ke…kenapa jantungku berdetak sebegitu cepatnya, sewaktu Sasuke memelukku tadi dan…apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya,"batin sakura.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin…aku dan Sasuke kan baru kenal,"batin Sakura lagi.

"Sakura maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,"ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba didepan pintu kamar.

"Eh…ti…tidak apa-apa,"ucap Sakura gelagapan kerena saking terkejutnya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa, wajahmu merah sekali…apa kau demam?,"tanya Sasuke sambil meletakan punggung tangannya kirinya didahi Sakura.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah ini minumnya,"ucap Sasuke sesudah menjauhkan tangannya didahi Sakura dan memberikan segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih"ucap Sakura sambil menerima gelas itu.

Setelah menenggaknya sampai tandas Sakura berniat ingin menaruhnya dimeja, tapi karena ketidak hati-hatiannya, Sakura pun terjatuh dari tempat tidur sehingga membentur lantai.

"Ah…aduh,"ringis Sakura yang sekarang sedang terbaring dilantai kamar.

"Sa…Sakura kau tidak apa-apa,"ucap Sasuke,"kalau kau perlu bantuan bilang saja padaku, jangan sungakan"sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Maaf…lain kali aku akan minta bantuanmu"ucap Sakura.

Lagi-lagi karena kecerobohan Sakura, dia terpeleset dan menarik Sasuke, tapi karena Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura tiba-tiba, yaitu menarik lengannya. Akhirnya mereka jadi sama-sama terjatuh ke tempat tidur dengan posisi Sasuke yang menindih Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

"Aduh gawat aku terpeleset,"batin Sakura sambil menyambar lengan Sasuke,"eh…kenapa kau juga ikut jatuh bersamaku Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak tahan saja."

Buugh…

"Aduh…berat sekali…Sasuke cepat menyingkir,"batin Sakura lagi,"ta…tapi kenapa jarak antara wajaku dan Sasuke jadi sedekat ini. Dan apa ini sesuatu yang lembut dibibirku."

"Jangan-jangan kami berciuman?"ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Wajah kami sudah memerah, tapi tak ada satupun yang mau melepaskan bibirnya satu sama lain.

**End Sakura POV**

**Dibagian Itachi**

"Mana obatnya…perasaan aku taruh disini,"ucap Itachi sambil mencari obat dilaci. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu.

"Ah…ada tamu rupanya,"ucap Itachi yang langsung beranjak pergi menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

"Iya, mau cari siapa?"ucap Itachi kepada beberapa orang yang ada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Halo Kak Itachi"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut kuning;Naruto

"Naruto…ada apa kau datang kesini, dan siapa mereka?"tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk kebeberapa orang yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

"He…he…he aku datang kesini untuk mengantarkan seseorang, dan sekaligus menjenguk Sakura,"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh…kalau begitu mari masuk semuanya,"ucap Itachi yang mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

Itachi menggiring mereka menuju ruang tamu, dan segera membuatkan minuman untuk mereka semua.

"O,ya…Kak Itachi perkenalkan ini Hyuuga Neji,"ucap Naruto setelah Itachi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa gelas minuman diatas nampan.

"Tujuan ku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan dia,"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut coklat panjang;Neji.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Itachi"ucap Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hn, salam kenal…aku Hyuuga Neji,"kata Neji,"aku datang kesini untuk menjemput Sakura dan sekaligus mewakili orang tua Sakura karena mereka sedang ada urusan"sambil menerima uluran tangan Itachi.

"Naruto…ayo cepat kenalkan dia padaku,"bisik Ino pada Naruto yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya.

"Iya,iya aku kenalkan sekarang,"kata Naruto,"ngg…Kak Itachi perkenalkan ini…"

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino,"ucap Ino yang memotong ucapan Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya kepada Itachi .

"Sa…salam kenal juga,"jawab Itachi agak canggung dengan sikap Ino barusan sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino.

"Sebaiknya ku perkenalkan satu-satu,"kata Naruto,"yang berambut merah itu Sabaku Gaara, lalu yang disampingnya Hyuuga Hinata adik Neji, dan disebelahnya bernama TenTen."

"Salam kenal semuanya,"ucap Itachi yang dibalas senyuman oleh ketiga orang tadi.

"Sakura ada dimana Kak Itachi?"tanya Naruto.

"Oh…Sakura ada dikamar sedang disuapi bubur oleh Sasuke,"ucap Itachi santai tanpa menyadari ada dua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Ayo kuantar kalian kekamar Sasuke,"ucap Itachi sambil beranjak menuju tangga yang menghubungkan letak ruang tamu dengan lantai atas;kamar Sasuke.

"O,ya kenapa Sakura bisa jadi seperti itu?"tanya Itachi ditengah perjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Waktu itu kami sedang berada di Mall, dan salah satu restaurant di Mall itu terjadi kebakaran,"celetuk Ino tiba-tiba,"lalu kami panik dan cepat-cepat keluar dari restaurant itu."

"Kami kira Sakura juga mengikuti dibelakang kami,"ucap TenTen melanjutkan perkataan Ino tadi,"tapi kami baru menyadari, kalau Sakura masih terjebak didalam sewaktu kami sudah berada diluar restaurant itu."

"Tadinya aku ingin menolong Sakura, tapi Sasuke yang mendahuluiku untuk masuk kedalam restaurant dan membawa Sakura keluar dari resataurant itu"ucap Naruto.

"Oh…jadi begitu kejadiannya, dan sepertinya penyebab dia terjebak didalam mungkin karena kakinya terkilir,"ucap Itachi.

"Kaki Sakura terkilir…apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Neji sangat khawatir.

"Tenang saja…aku seorang Dokter"ucap Itachi,"aku sudah mengobatinya tadi, tapi mungkin kakinya akan pulih sekitar satu bulan dan paling cepat 3 minggu."

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai…ini kamarnya,"kata Itachi sambil membuka gagang pintu kamar Sasuke,"Sasuke ada orang yang akan men…"Itachi tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya dan diikuti tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang ada dibelakang Itachi.

"Jemput Sakura,"ucap Itachi yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sa…Sasuke…Sa…Sakura kalian…"suara Ino lah yang pertama kali membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua dan menyadarkan Sasuke dan Sakura dari aktivitas mereka(?).

Mendengar hal itu akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur, sedangkan Sakura sendiri juga sudah merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Dan kini wajah mereka sudah benar-benar memerah, ditambah lagi kini tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali sampai akhirnya suara Sasuke memecah keheningan tadi.

"Tadi itu kami terpeleset dan jatuh…lalu tanpa sengaja kami..."

"Berciuman"celetuk Naruto.

"Hn…"ucap Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar tapi cukup untuk Sakura mendengarnya.

"I…itu benar…tadi itu kami tidak sengaja melakukannya,"ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ngg…sudahlah kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi,"ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum geli pada Sasuke dan Sakura,"dan sebaiknya kita bicara diruang tamu saja."

"Sakura…biar aku yang menggendongmu keruang tamu,"ucap Itachi dan dengan seenaknya menggendong Sakura dengan BrydalStyle, tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari tiga orang yang ada dikamar itu.

**Diruang Tamu**

Itachi mendudukan Sakura di sofa dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Sakura…Neji dan yang lainnya datang menjemputmu,"ucap Itachi setelah semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu.

"Hn, benar…aku kemari untuk menjemputmu Sakura,"kata Neji,"dan untuk sementara kau akan tinggal dirumahku…maksudku di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga."

"Aku diperintahkan oleh Ayahku yang juga sahabat kedua orangtuamu, untuk menjagamu selama mereka pergi ke Amegakure karena ada urusan bisnis,"tambah Neji ketika melihat wajah Sakura kebingungungan.

"Oh…begitu, aku mengerti"kata Sakura yang wajahnya kini sudah tidak memerah tapi tetap saja ada sedikit semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Silahkan diminum minumannya,"ucap Itachi,"sayang kalau tidak diminum."

Dan dengan ucapan Itachi barusan, akhirnya semua meminum Teh yang dibuatkan oleh Itachi tadi.

"Kelihatannya Kak Itachi dan Sakura sangat terlihat akrab,"ucap Ino setelah menenggak habis minumannya,"ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?".

"Oh…aku adalah teman baik kakaknya…Sasori,"ucap Itachi,"dan karena aku sering bermain kerumahnya, aku jadi sangat akrab dengan keluarganya, dan aku sendiri juga sudah menganganggap Sakura sebagai adik perempuanku sendiri"sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri malah terseyum diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Itachi.

"Oh, begitu"ucap Ino.

"Baiklah…ayo Sakura!"ucap Neji sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura sesudah meminum sedikit Teh,"kakimu sedang terkilirkan…jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Akan kugendong sampai kemobilku."

"Hmm…baiklah,"ucap Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan Neji tapi sedetik kemudian tangan Sakura dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongmu Sakura,"ucap Sasuke yang kemudian dengan sesenaknya mengngangkat tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya secar Brydalstyle dan meninggalkan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, dan sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

Maka dengan itu semua yang ada diruang tamu akhirnya keluar dan mengikuti Sasuke. Dan kini terlihat didahi Neji telah muncul urat-urat kekesalan.

"Neji…ternyata benar kau menyukai Sakura,"batin seseorang yang sekarang sedang melihat Neji dengan tatapan terluka,"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku padamu?Apakah selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya?".

**Diluar depan rumah Itachi dan Sasuke**

Sekarang ini mereka semua sedang berada didepan sebuah mobil Honda Jazz berwarna coklat.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya!"ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Tapi akhirnya Ino lah yang membukakan pintu mobil bagi Sasuke untuk mendudukan Sakura di kursi samping kemudi.

"Terima kasih Sasuke"ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik mobil datang;Neji.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang,"ucap Neji,"kami pamit..Kak Itachi…Sasuke."

Dan diikuti yang lain. Ino,TenTen dan Hinata naik mobil Ino. Gaara dengan motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna Merah sedangkan Naruto sama dengan Gaara tetapi berwarna kuning. Akhirnya ke tujuh orang itupun pergi meniggalkan rumah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Aduh…aku lupa…tas Sakura masih ada dikamar dan aku juga lupa memberikan obatnya"ucap Itachi dengan menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Dasar…Kakak yang bodoh,"ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi didepan rumah yang masih bengong dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyusul Sasuke dengan sedikit gerutuan yang tidak jelas.

"Hei Sasuke…kalau begitu kau harus mengembalikannya pada Sakura nanti malam,"ucap Itachi setelah berada diruang tamu.

Dan terlihat Sasuke kini sedang duduk santai didepan tv sambil menenggak minuman cola-cola.

"Hei…Sasuke…bagaimana rasanya?"tanya Itachi yang ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana apanya?"tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yang tadi dikamar…dengan Sakura,"ucap Itachi,"masa kau lupa"sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Sasuke.

Yang ditanya malah nampak cuek dan lebih memilih menonton tv dari pada mendengar apa yang diucapkan kakaknya;Itachi. Tapi kelihatannya kakak yang satu ini tidak mau mengalah pada adiknya, dan sejurus kemudian dia melancarkan serangannya yang paling jitu, yaitu dengan memanggil nama Sasuke yang dibuat-buat manja tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Dan cara itu ternyata berhasil membuat Sasuke melirik kakaknya dengan tatapan membunuh(?).

"Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan hal itu,"kata Sasuke,"kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dengan suaramu yang seperti hantu itu."

"Memangnya kau pernah mendengar suara hantu?,"tanya Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan saja,"kata Sasuke,"aku mau kekamar saja"sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke tunggu…ah jangan-jangan kau mau mengkhayal lagi kejadian tadi dikamarmu dengan Sakura kan?"tanya Itachi tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari -tiba saja terdengar bunyi…

Pletak…

Dan akhirnya Itachi pun jatuh tersungkur kelantai akibat apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi.

"Sasuke…bagaimana kalau kakakmu ini terkena amnesia, jika dilempari benda seperti ini,"ucap Itachi sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan sedikit terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol;dia kembali duduk didepan tv dan memegang suatu benda persegi panjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk memindahkan channel tv.

"Kakak bodoh…kau tidak akan terkena Amnesia jika hanya dilempari remote tv"ucap sasuke yang langsung melenggang pergi menunju kamarnya dilantai 2.

Ternyata Sasuke pergi dari ruang tv masih membawa remotenya, dan karena akibat ucapan Itachi tadi akhirnya Sasuke melemparkan remote tersebut dengan kecepatan cepat tanpa bisa hindari oleh Itachi. Dan sekarang terdengar gerutuan Itachi yang tidak jelas dari ruang tv.

"Dasar kakak bodoh"ucap sasuke setelah berada dikamarnya. Dan karena ucapan kakaknya tadi, jadi sekarang Sasuke benar-benar membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi dikamarnya dengan Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya."Rasa strowbery."

"Sasuke…jangan sampai kau lupa dengan rencana kita untuk membalas dendam, dan apa jangan-jangan sekarang kau mulai jatuh hati pada gadis reinkarnasi dari 'Sang Putri'?"ucap seseorang yang tidak diketahui bentuk dan rupanya.

"Hn, aku tahu…mana mungkin aku jatuh hati padanya, kau tenang saja"ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa dikamar itu karena dari tadi yang terlihat hanya dirinya saja yang sedang berbicara.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti…dan yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencari benda 'itu' dikuil tempat dimana aku disegel."

"Baik"ucap sasuke.

Dan kini terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara yang memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke yang dapat Sasuke kenali bahwa itu adalah suara kakaknya;Itachi.

"Sasuke kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"tanya Itachi yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa,"kata Sasuke,"mau apa kakak kekamarku?"

"Aku hanya mau tanya saja, kapan kau akan mengembalikan tas Sakura yang tertinggal?"tanya Itachi diambang pintu.

"Besok saja, lagi pula biarkan Sakura istirahat dulu. Sekarang aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu"ucap Sasuke yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya yang sukses membuat Itachi mengaduh karena terkena dahinya.

"Baik..baik aku tidak akan mengganggumu,"ucap Itachi sambil pergi menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit gerutuan.

Dan setelah Sasuke menutup pintunya, dia berjalan menuju cermin dan berbicara dengan bayangannya dicermin.

"Kau jangan mengajakku berbicara jika didepan umum,"ucap Sasuke,"apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti"ucap seseorang yang terlihat didepan cermin;bentuk dan lekuk wajahnya sama seperti Sasuke yang membedakanya hanya warna matanya saja, yaitu berwarna merah.

**Dimobil Neji**

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa, dari tadi kau diam saja?"ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura dan tetap fokus kedepan.

"Ah…eh…i…iya aku baik-baik saja,"ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut karena ditanya tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah…kita sudah sampai,"ucap Neji yang langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura.

"Ah…aku lupa kakaimu terkilir, biar kugendong saja"ucap Neji yang dengan seenaknya menggendong tubuh Sakura masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Hyuuga tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sakura.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan terluka. Lalu kemudian diikuti oleh semuanya mulai memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sakura…muali sekarang ini kamarmu,"ucap Neji yang sekarang berada disebuah kamar yang cukup luas untuk ukuran satu orang,"lalu disebelah kamarmu adalah kamar Hinata, jadi kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal panggil Hinata saja."

"A..aku mengerti…terima kasih Neji,"ucap Sakura yang sekarang tengah duduk disebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size.

"Hn, aku keluar sebentar…kau istirahatlah Sakura"ucap Neji sambil beranjak pergi.

Dan setelah Neji menutup pintu kamarnya,Sakura pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Haah…lelah sekali rasanya"ucap Sakura.

Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara berisik dari arah luar. Ternyata semuanya pada datang kekamar Sakura.

"Sakura…apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ino yang langsung masuk begitu saja kekamar Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino…maaf membuatmu khawatir"ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf…aku yang salah karena telah mengajakmu ikut pergi bersamaku kerestaurant itu, jika saja aku tidak mengajakmu pasti kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini,"ucap Ino yang sudah menangis dibahu Sakura.

"Ssttt…sudah…tidak apa-apa,"ucap Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Ino.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku Sakura?"ucap Ino yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Tentu saja…kau adalah salah satu teman yang paling aku sayangi selain Hinata, TenTen, Neji dan Gaara,"ucap sakura sambil melirik satu persatu wajah teman-temannya yang ada dikamarnya.

"Huuh…kok namaku tidak disebutkan sich?"celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba dengan pipi sedikit digembungkan pertanda bahwa dia sedang ngambek.

"Ha…ha…ha…tentu saja kau termasuk Naruto,"ucap Sakura sesudah melepaskan pelukan dari Ino dan terlihat juga Ino sudah tidak menangis lagi tapi masih terdengar sesenggukan.

"Sasuke juga"ucap Naruto.

"Iya…Sasuke juga, dia adalah temanku"ucap Sakura.

"Cih…jadi hanya teman saja kau selama ini menganggapku,Sakura"batin seseorang dikamar itu,"aku kira aku sudah menempati tempat special dihatimu."

"Baiklah…sebaiknya kita pulang saja…biarkan Sakura istirahat,"ucap TenTen sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar sesudah berpelukan dengan Sakura dan diikuti yang lain. Tetapi sepertinya masih ada seseorang yang enggan pergi dari kamar itu, yaitu seoarang pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara…kau tidak pulang dengan yang la…"Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang pemuda berambut merah ini lakukan. Dia memeluk Sakura dengan tiba-tiba .

"Ga…Gaara…apa yang kau.."

"Maaf"ucap Gaara tanpa melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

"Eh..maaf untuk apa?"tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu,Sakura?"ucap Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa…lagi pula pada saat kau berjanji padaku kan kita sama-sama masih kecil…jadi tidak usah seperti ini"ucap Sakura,"dan ini juga akibat kecerobohanku sendiri."

"Lain kali aku pasti akan menepati janjiku…aku akan melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri?"ucap Gaara yang tidak memperdulikan apa yang Sakura ucapkan barusan.

"Aku berjanji padamu"ucap Gaara setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini tengah menatap kedua bola mata berwara hijau emerald milik Sakura.

"Terima kasih Gaara"

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat saja,"ucap Gaara sambil membantu Sakura untuk berbaring ditempat tidur dan menyelimutiyna sampai sebatas dada.

"Aku pergi…selamat istirahat,"ucap Gaara-lagi- dengan mengecup kening Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Setelah Gaara benar-benar pergi Sakura pun langsung terlelap tidur karena telalu lelah dan juga karena rasa sakit dari kakinya.

**Dibagian Gaara**

"Kemana sich Neji?"ucap Gaara sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu.

"Ah…itu Hinata…coba tanya padanya saja"batin Gaara.

"Hinata…apa kau melihat Neji?"tanya Gaara sambil mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Kak Neji ada di ruang baca."

"Oh…sekalian saja kalau begitu aku pamit Hinata,"ucap Gaara,"tolong jaga Sakura untukku."

Dan dengan ucapan terakhirnya itu Gaara pun pergi menemui Neji.

"Sakura beruntung sekali"ucap Hinata dalam hati dengan disertai senyuman dan pergi entah kemana.

**Dibagian Neji**

"Dimana buku itu?Kalau tidak salah lihat disekitar sini,"ucap Neji sambil mencari dirak-rak buku,"Ah…ini dia ketemu".

"Disini disebutkan para pemimpin Konoha ini bertempur dengan menggunakan kekuatan istimewa yang mereka miliki sejak lahir, dan sekitar 100 tahun sekali jiwa dari pemimin itu akan bereinkarnasi ketubuh keturunan yang sama,"ucap Neji,"dan juga menurunkan kekuatan mereka."

"Klan Haruno bisa mengeluarkan dan membekukan apa saja menjadi Es yang sangat keras, lalu Klan Hyuuga bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Air,"ucap Neji-lagi-,"kemudian Klan Sabaku bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan…"ucapannya tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena adanya kehadiran seseorang diruangan itu.

"Gaara…kau masih ada disini?"tanya Neji kepada seseorang yang berada diambang pintu ruang baca.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"kata Gaara,"ini tentang Sakura."

"Hn,aku mengerti…lalu apa yang mau kau katakan?"tanya Neji dengan wajah serius.

"Kekuatan yang dia miliki…sepertinya dia belum mengetahuinya,"ucap Gaara,"jujur saja sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupku."

"Tapi Neji…selama aku pergi, aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga 'Sang Putri' dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan,"ucap Gaara yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang baca itu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti begitu Neji mengucapkan…

"Petir…itu adalah kekuatan yang kau miliki,"kata Neji,"apa kau pergi untuk melatih kekuatanmu?"

"Hal itu sudah diharuskan mengingat aku adalah salah satu pengawal 'Sang Putri',"kata Gaara,"dan bukankah kau juga Neji?"dan dengan ucapan terakhirnya itu Gaara pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Itu benar…aku tidak akan kalah denganmu Gaara"ucap Neji yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Gaara.

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Dibagian Gaara**

"Jadi ini rumahnya…terlihat sepi…apa benar ada orang yang tinggal ditempat seperti ini?"batin Gaara dalam hati.

Sekarang ini Gaara berada disebuah tempat yang terbilang cukup sepi untuk ukuran tempat tinggal. Rumah itu sangat besar seperti sebuah puri. Tapi walaupun besar halaman rumah ini dirawat cukup baik…itu terlihat karena ada beberapa tanaman mawar dalam pot.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti pintu dibuka oleh seseorang…

"Anda sudah datang…Tuan muda Gaara"ucap seorang wanita berpakaian maid.

"Anda siapa?"tanya Gaara.

"Saya adalah kepala keluarga dirumah ini…mari masuk!Tuan muda besar kami sudah menunggu Anda didalam"ucap seseorang itu-lagi-

"Ah…maaf, Saya belum memperkenalkan diri,"ucap seseorang itu,"nama Saya Mitarashi Anko, salam kenal Tuan muda Gaara"sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hn, salam kenal"ucap Gaara sambil balas menbungkukan badannya.

"Mari Saya antar ketempat Tuan muda besar kami!"ucap maid yang bernama Anko itu.

"Maaf merepotkan"ucap Gaara agak sungkan.

Kemudian Gaara diantar kesuatu ruangan yang sangat luas…diruangan itu terdapat seperangkat kursi yang terlihat sangat mewah dan juga ditambah dengan lampu-lampu Kristal yang menggatung dilangit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan Tuan muda Gaara tunggu disini…akan saya panggilkan Tuan muda besar kami…Saya pamit sebentar"ucap Anko pergi meninggalkan Gaara tapi dengan tetap menghadap Gaara sambil membungkuk.

Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap memilki rambut berwarna perak dan terlihat sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker;yang terlihat hanya kedua matanya saja yang berwarna hitam.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,Gaara"ucap seseorang itu sesudah sampai diruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-a…"Gaara tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena terlalu terkejut denagan wajah seseorang yang sangat pamiliar dihadapannya.

"Gu...Guru Kakashi…se..sedang apa anda disini?"tanya Gaara yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ini rumahku dan aku disini untuk…"Kakashi menggantung ucapanmu.

"Melatih kekuatan yang kau milki."

"Dari mana kau mengetahui kekuatanku?"tanya Gaara yang semakin penasaran.

"Well…bisa dibilang aku mengetehui semua masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi sekarang, yaitu masalah mengenai Reinkarnasi dari pemimpin Desa Konoha ini."

Ucapan Kakashi barusan benar-benar membuat Gaara menjadi tambah tidak mengerti bagaimana Kakashi bisa mengetahui hal yang dirahasiakan oleh keluarganya dan oleh yang lainnya.

"Siapa Guru sebenarnya?"tanya Gaara.

"Aku adalah…"

**Bersambung…**

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang…Hontou ni Gomennasai*ber-ojigi*…krn update y lama banget…itu dikarenakan…banyak tugas…pas minggu pertama masuk lngsng dikasih tugas bikin makalah…tp tenang z sekarang sudah selesai tinggal prentasinya minggu depan…tolong doanya supaya semuanya berjalan lancar…*loch jd curhat*…

Bagi pecinta SasuSaku bagaimana?apa masih kurang?kalau iya chap depan aku usahakan diperbanyak……

Ok…Mari balas yang dah review dulu..Hmm,,,dimulai dari

**Uchiha Ry-chan :**adegan SasuSaku-nya dah ada…gmana?

Apa…Sa…Sasori-sama pacarnya Ry-chan…masa iya*digetok Ry-chan*…ini dah aku update…review lg yach…

**Argi Kartika 'Konan' :** ini dah aku update…review lg yach Konan-san…

**Haruchi Nigiyama :** yup tebakan Haru-san benar lagi…Sakura tinggl di kediaman Hyuuga…perasaan semua jalan pikiranku dapat dibaca oleh Haru-san…apa jgn-jgn…Haru-san punya…indera keenam*digetok Haru-san*…tau emang cerita yg kubuat ini mudah ditebak yach…dan ini dah aku update review lg yach…

**Shiroi Yuri : **penasaran yach…kalau gitu review terus jangan sampai telat*digetok Shiroi-san*…ini dah aku update…

**Sessio Momo : **ga pa2 kok telat juga…Ok aku balas juga yang reviewan

chap 3:Gaara yach…hmm aku juga bingung…tapi dichap ini udah jelas kok peraasan Sakura ke Gaara…lalu

chap 4 : aduh…makasih dah dibilang makin keren…Maksudnya bantuan dari keluarga Hyuuga itu adalh disuruh menjaga Sakura..dan yach ini diperuntukan buat Neji…tapi bukan Neji z sich Hinata juga…dan pokoknya semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga…he90x…Review lagi yach…Momo-san..dan makasih atas ucapan semangatnya.

**Black Card :**Makasih atas pujiannya…dan ini dah aku update…review lagi yach…

**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **Makasih dah bilang fic-ku makin seru…dan ini dah aku update..review lg yach…

**Nacchi Cullen :** Yup tebakanmu benar..yang nolongin Sakura adalah Sasuke-ku*dikeroyok Sasuke fc*…ho90x penasaran ma dialog ObitoxRin…makanya review terus..*digetok Nacchi-san*..Hmm…Naru ma Sasu yach…bisa dibilng jahat..tapi ntar juga jadi baik karena pera*Ngebekep mulut sendiri*…haah..untung z ga kelepasan…Ok ini dah aku update…

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **Iya…Sakura mang baru sadar klau punya tanda lahir…Wah…wah…ternyata banyak yang penasaran dengan rencana Naruto dan Sasuke yach…padahal aku sendiri belum terpikirkan rencana apa'an*dikeroyok Readers*…Ok review lg yach…Angga-san

Ok balas review sudah…

Sebelumnya…aku mau kasih tau tentang bentuk tanda dipunggung Sakura…takutnya pada bingung…

Apa kalian tau **Aizawa Mint**?Dia merupakan salah satu anggota** Tokyo mew mew…**dia memilki kekuatan **Burung Betet**….dan dia punya tanda dipunggungnya;bentuk bulat pipih seperti telur dan berwarna merah muda…Naah…kira-kira seperti itulah tanda yang da dipunggung Sakura…Tapi kalau yang ga tau tentang **Tokyo mew mew**…bayangkan sajalah…

Ok…Maksih yang dah mau review sampai sekarang…review lg yach…Minna-san

Salam Manis Miko-chan,


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 6**

"Baiklah sebelum aku melatihmu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu,"ucap Kakashi.

"Apa?,"tanya Gaara.

"Apa ada tanda aneh yang muncul disalah satu bagian tubuhmu?"

"Ta…tanda apa?,"tanya Gaara bingung.

"Coba lepas pakaian atasanmu!,"ucap Kakashi.

"A…apa."

"Lepas pakaianmu cepat!,"ucap Kakashi, tapi terdengar sedikit memerintah.

"Ba…baik,"ucap Gaara.

Setelah Gaara melepas pakaiannya-hanya atasannya saja-Kakashi pun berjalan kearahnya.

"Berbaliklah…aku ingin lihat bagian punggungmu!,"ucap Kakashi setelah berada didekat Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi dan langsung berbalik.

"Hmm, tidak ada,"kata Kakashi,"biasanya tanda itu ada dibagian punggung,"sambil memperhatikan bagian punggung Gaara.

"Apa belum muncul…kalau benar begitu akan memakan waktu lama,"batin Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari punggungku,"tanya Gaara sedikit risih.

"Pakai lagi pakaianmu!,"perintah Kakashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gaara pun kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari punggungku,"ucap Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Syarat utama kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu adalah jika ada tanda aneh muncul disalah satu bagian tubuhmu, dan biasanya tanda itu tepat berada dibagian punggung,"kata Kakashi,"tapi tanda itu belum muncul dipunggungmu, jadi akan memakan waktu lama untuk bisa memunculkan tanda itu dipunggungmu."

"Dan latihan untuk membuka tanda itu sangatlah berat,"ucap Kakashi kemudian.

"Aku akan berusaha…karena aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang,"ucap Gaara.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya…karena kau adalah reinkarnasi dari salah satu pengawal legenda,"ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihannya besok pagi,"kata Kakashi,"sekarang istirahatkan tubuhmu dulu Gaara…lagi pula sekarang sudah malam."

"Aku mengerti,"ucap Gaara.

"Aku antar kau kemarmu,"ucap Kakashi,"ayo ikut aku!"sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu menuju lantai dua.

Gaara pun mengikuti Kakashi dalam diam, hingga mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu dengan dua daun pintu.

"Ini kamarmu,"ucap Kakashi sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu,"selamat istirahat, anggap saja rumah sendiri dan semua keperluanmu sudah tersedia didalam."

Lalu Gaara pun memasuki ruangan itu, dan sangat takjub dengan barang-barang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan tersebut dilapisi dengan perpaduan warna cat dinding antara biru tua dan hitam, serta sangat luas untuk ukuran satu orang. Dengan satu tempat tidur ukuran king size yang dibagian atasnya terdapat gorden seperti kelambu. Lalu disamping kiri dan kanan tempat tidur tersebut terdapat dua buah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu dimasing-masing meja itu. Kemudian didekat sebelah kanan meja tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari yang sangat besar menempel didinding. Lalu tepat didepan lemari tersebut terdapat meja kecil dan juga cermin yang sangat besar seukuran badan, serta disamping kanannya adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Sedangkan jendelanya tepat berada didepan tempat tidur tersebut.

"Kalau ada perlu apa-apa kau tinggal panggil Anko saja,"ucap Kakashi yang masih berada diambang pintu, dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kakashi pun pergi dan menutup pintunya kembali. Dan setelah Kakashi pergi Gaara pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Sulit dipercaya bahwa Kakashi itu adalah…"

**Flasback On **

Ucapan Kakashi barusan benar-benar membuat Gaara menjadi tambah tidak mengerti, bagaimana Kakashi bisa mengetahui hal yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh keluarganya dan yang lainnya.

"Siapa Guru sebenarnya?,"tanya Gaara.

"Aku adalah paman Sakura yang juga sahabat terdekat Ayahmu dan Ayah Neji,"ucap Kakashi dengan sedikit tersenyum,"kau kemari juga karena perintah Ayahmu kan?".

"Ba…bagaimana bisa Anda berpura-pura tidak mengenal keponakan Anda sendiri disekolah?,"tanya Gaara tanpa menggubris apa yang diucapkan Kakashi barusan.

"itu semua atas permintaan kedua orang tua Sakura,"kata Kakashi,"mereka bilang jika aku memberitahukan kepada semua orang di sekolah tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura, mereka takut aku juga akan terlibat dan dalam bahaya."

"Sekarang juga kau sudah terlibat kan?"tanya Gaara.

"Ya…itu benar…tapi setidaknya mereka bedua tidak mengincarku dan mereka juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang diriku serta tempat tinggalku, "ucap Kakashi.

**Flashback Off**

"Wajah Kakashi dan Sakura tidak mirip sama sekali, warna rambut mereka juga berbeda sekali,"ucap Gaara,"pantas saja kalau aku terkejut mendengar hal ini…bagaimana dengan Sakura kalau mengetahui hal ini."

"Kira-kira Sakura sedang apa yach?Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi kangen seperti ini?Ku telepon sajalah,"batin Gaara sambil merogoh saku celananya. Kemudian Gaara pun mencari nama Sakura didaftar buku telepon, sesudah menemukannya dia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau. Terdengar bunyi 'Tuut…Tuut' cukup lama sampai akhirnya diangkat oleh seseorang…

"Halo,"suara seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Tunggu…ini bukan seperti suara Sakura,"batin Gaara,"suara ini mirip seseorang yang kukenal…Sasuke, tapi kenapa bisa dia yang mengangkat teleponnya."

"Halo…mau bicara dengan siapa?,"terdengar suara seseorang disebrang telepon yang terdengar cukup jengkel, karena didiamkan cukup lama oleh sang penelepon.

"Ah…maaf…aku Gaara dan aku ingin berbicara dengan Sakura,"ucap Gaara,"ini siapa?Seharusnya telepon ini diangkat oleh Sakura kerena ini HandPhone milkinya 'kan".

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke,"ucap Sasuke disebrang telepon,"memang benar ini HandPhone Sakura, tapi teringgal dirumahku dan juga tas sekolahnya pun tertinggal."

"Oh…jadi begitu,"ucap Gaara,"ya sudah kalau begitu besok tolong kembalikan pada Sakura…dan maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam Sasuke."

Dan dengan ucapan terakhir itu akhirnya Gaara segera menutup teleponnya dan menggerutu kesal, karena tadinya Ia ingin mendengar suara Sakura tapi malah mendengar suara seseorang, yang sudah membuatnya cukup kesal hari ini karena kejadian waktu itu dikamar akhirnya Gaara pun jatuh tertidur.

**Dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga**

**Diruang baca**

"Kak Neji…ditunggu oleh Ayah diruang keluarga,"ucap Hinata.

"Ah…Hinata kau mengejutkanku saja,"ucap Neji,"baiklah aku segera kesana."

"Ma…maaf…membuat Kak Neji terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba,"ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa,"ucap Neji,"O, ya apa Sakura sedang tidur sekarang?,"sambil mendekati Hinata yang sedang berada diambang pintu.

"I…iya…Sakura sedang tertidur sekarang, sepertinya dia kelelahan."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi,"ucap Neji sambil mendahului Hinata untuk pergi keruang keluarga.

"Iya."

**Dikamar Sakura**

"Hoamm…aku haus,"ucap Sakura,"apa Hinata sudah tidur yach?".

"Langsung kekamarnya sajalah,"batin Sakura sambil turun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah…kakiku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi,"ucap Sakura,"Kak Itachi memang Dokter yang hebat,"sambil berjalan pelan-pelan keluar kamarnya.

"Kira-kira kamar Hinata yang ini bukan yach?,"batin Sakura.

" Hinata…apa kau ada didalam?,"ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Tidak ada jawaban…apa Hinata sudah tidur,"ucap Sakura,"ya sudah…aku ambil minum sendiri saja,"sambil melangkah sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Kalau tidak salah dapurnya disebelah sini,"gumam Sakura sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan meraba dinding.

"Eh…itu Neji dan Hinata kan?,"batin Sakura,"mau kemana mereka?,"ketika melihat siluet dua arang yang sedang menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku ikuti saja,"batin Sakura lagi.

Dan tibalah Sakura sekarang didepan ruang keluarga tapi dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Itu suara Paman Hiashi,"gumam Sakura,"Neji dan Hinata juga ada didalam…kira-kira mereka sedang membicarakan apa, kelihatannya serius sekali,"sambil menggeser sedikit pintunya untuk mendapatkan celah untuk melihat.

**Didalam ruang keluarga**

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan disini, Neji,"ucap Hiashi.

"Tentang Sakura,"ucap Neji,"benar begitu, Ayah."

"Hn, ini memang menyangkut masalah Sakura…juga kau dan Gaara,"ucap Hiashi.

"Mungkin sulit untukmu mempercayai hal seperti ini,"ucap Hiashi,"tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa kau adalah sala satu reinkarnasi dari pendiri Desa Konoha ini."

"A…apa yang dikatakan Paman Hiashi barusan,"batin Sakura yang berada diluar pintu,"ja…jadi pada waktu aku bertemu seseorang yang mengaku sebagai diriku dimasa lalu itu benar adanya, berarti itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi saja."

"Aku mengerti…tapi apa tugasku juga sama melindungi 'Sang putri' yang berarti Sakura dari kedua Klan Uchiha dan Namikaze,"tanya Neji.

"Itu mungkin saja, jika kedua Klan itu menginginkan balas dendam dan mengambil alih Konoha ini dan memulai peperangan kembali diseluruh Negara,"ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi hal itu masih perkiraanku saja, dan untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kau latih kekuatanmu untuk melawan mereka,"tambah Hiashi.

"Lalu…ba…bagaimana dengan Sakura, Ayah"ucap Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam saja,"apa kita perlu memberitahu hal ini padanya."

"Aku rasa hal ini perlu dirahasiakan dulu dari Sakura,"ucap Hiashi,"lagi pula sekarang dia sedang terluka."

"A…aku mengerti,"ucap Hinata.

"Dan Neji, mulai besok kau akan berlatih dengan orang kepercayaan Ayah,"ucap Hiashi sambil memandang Neji,"apa kau mengerti?".

"Aku mengerti, Ayah"ucap Neji.

"Baiklah kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini, kalian tidurlah!"ucap Hiashi.

"Baik,"ucap Neji dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Gawat…mereka mau keluar, aku harus sembunyi,"batin Sakura sambil berjalan cepat-cepat walaupun kakinya sekarang mulai terasa sakit lagi, dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon Sakura yang berada tepat di depan pintu ruang keluarga.

"Hinata,"ucap Hiashi.

"I…iya Ayah, ada apa-apa?,"ucap Hinata yang sekarang berada diambang pintu dan langsung berbalik ketika dipanggil namanya.

"Kau juga harus menjaga, Sakura!".

"Aku mengerti, aku pasti menjaganya karena dia adalah…teman baikku,"dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu Hinata langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga setelah sebelumnya pamit kepada Ayahnya;Hiashi.

**Dirumah Itachi**

"Hei, tadi itu bunyi HandPhone siapa, Sasuke?,"tanya Itachi yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Sasuke.

"HandPhone Sakura…tadi itu temannya yang bernama Gaara menelepon,"jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Sasuke?"tanya Itachi sambil memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Memang wajahku seperti apa?,"tanya Sasuke balik.

"Seperti wajah orang yang sedang cemburu,"kata Itachi,"atau memang benar kau sedang cemburu pada Gaara karena menelepon Sakura."

"Aku…cemburu…pada Gaara,"kata Sasuke,"itu tidak mungkin,"sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja kau, Sasuke,"ucap Itachi,"kau sebenarnya menyukai Sakura 'kan?."

"A…aku tidak menyukainya,"ucap Sasuke dengan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini telah menjalar dikedua pipinya,"sudahlah…keluar dari kamarku sekarang!,"sambil mendorong Itachi menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Iya…iya aku keluar sekarang,"ucap Itachi karena dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padanya seperti halnya insiden remote tadi. "O, ya hampir saja lupa…besok Ayah dan Ibu akan kemari dan tinggal menetap disini."

"Apa…Ayah dan Ibu, tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kita,"jawab Itachi.

"Ya sudah…aku pergi kekamarku dulu,"ucap Itachi,"kalau kau lapar tinggal hangatkan saja makanan yang tadi kumasak."

"Hn,"ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Aku harap apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ayah dan Ibu adalah bukan sesuatu hal yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang,"batin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas…Sasuke, mereka tidak akan tahu rencana kita,"ucap seseorang yang sosoknya menyerupai Sasuke namun warna matanya yang berbeda, dan bayangannya memantul didepan cermin ketika Sasuke melewati sebuah cermin.

"Semoga saja"ucap Sasuke.

**Dikediaman Hyuuga**

**Dibagian Sakura**

"Mereka sudah pergi,"ucap Sakura yang sekarang sedang bersebunyi dibalik sebuah pohon Sakura,"sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat kembali kekamarku, sebelum ada yang menyadari kalau aku tidak ada dikamar,"sambil melangkah pelan-pelan menjauhi ruang tamu, tapi tiba-tiba…

Buuuggh…

"Aduh…"ringis Sakura.

"Sa…Sakura…kenapa kau bisa ada disini,"ucap seseorang.

"Ne…Neji...i…itu…aku haus jadi aku bermaksud ingin mengambil minum,"ucap Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau butuh sesuatu tinggal beritahu Hinata saja,"ucap Neji,"kau masih perlu banyak istirahat Sakura, kakimu itu belum sembuh benar."

"Maaf…tetapi tadi aku sudah kekamar Hinata dan aku coba megetuk pintunya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinata,"ucap Sakura,"aku kira dia sudah tidur, maka dari itu aku tidak mau membangunkannya…dan aku memilih untuk mengambilnya sendiri."

"Ya sudah…biar ku ambilkan,"ucap Neji,"sekarang aku antar kau kekamarmu, ayo!,"sambil memapah Sakura.

"Maaf…merepotkanmu, Neji,"ucap Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali,"ucap Neji sambil tersenyum tipis sekali.

**Dibagian Hinata**

"Lampu dikamar Sakura masih menyala…apa dia belum tidur,"batin Hinata sambil melangkah menuju kamar Sakura dan betapa terkejutnya dia, setelah memasuki kamar Sakura dan mendapati Sakura tidak ada dikamarnya.

"A…apa…kemana Sa…Sakura…dia tidak mungkin keluar kamar dalam keadaan seperti itu,"ucap Hinata panik dan tadinya dia berniat untuk berlari kekamar Neji dan memberitahukan hal ini, tapi dia urungkan karena sekarang Neji sedang bersama Sakura dan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Sa…Sakura…kenapa kau bisa bersama Kak Neji?,"tanya Hinata setelah Neji dan Sakura sampai didepan kamar Sakura dan dihadapan Hinata.

"Aku haus dan bermaksud ingin mengambil minum sendiri,"ucap Sakura,"karena tadi aku ketuk beberapa kali pintu kamarmu tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, jadi aku kira kau sudah tidur dan aku tidak mau membangunkanmu."

"Ka…kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku, Sakura,"ucap Hinata,"ki…kita teman bukan?."

"Dan se…sesama teman itu harus ada disaat temannya yang lain membutuhkan ban…bantuan,"tambah Hinata,"sewaktu tadi aku lihat kau tidak ada dikamar…a…aku takut sekali terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Maafkan aku Hinata…aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"ucap Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…bi…biar aku ambilkan minum untukmu sekarang,"ucap Hinata,"Kak Neji to…tolong bantu Sakura untuk masuk kekamarnya."

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya,"ucap Neji,"Hinata, kau bantu Sakura untuk kembali kekamarnya!"

"A…aku mengerti,"ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah aku ambilkan minum untukmu dulu Sakura,"ucap Neji sambil menyerahkan Sakura pada Hinata. Dan setelah itu Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ayo! Sakura…kita kembali kekamarmu,"ucap Hinata sambil memapah Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Hinata,"ucap Sakura.

"Ti…tidak sama sekali,"ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Dan setelah Hinata membantu Sakura untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur, tak lama kemudian Neji datang dengan membawa dua botol aqua berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya.

"Ini,"ucap Neji sambil menyodorkan satu botol aqua-dan yang satunya lagi ditaruh dimeja disamping tempat tidur-setelah sampai didepan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Neji,"ucap Sakura dan mengambil botol aqua yang disodorkan Neji tadi. Dan setelah itu Sakura pun meminumnya sampai tersisa setengahnya saja.

"Se…sebaiknya Sakura tidur lagi sekarang,"ucap Hinata,"dan besok akan kuizinkan disekolah."

"Terima kasih…Hinata,"ucap Sakura setelah menaruh botol aqua tadi dimeja samping tempat tidur dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan serta menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebatas dadanya saja.

"Sa…sama-sama,"ucap Hinata,"selamat malam,"sambil beranjak pergi dan tersenyum pada Sakura sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Selamat malam Sakura,"ucap Neji dan menyusul Hinata keluar.

Dan setelah Neji dan Hinata benar-benar sudah keluar, Sakura pun langsung terlelap tidur.

**Dikamar Neji**

"Tadi itu…arah datangnya Sakura searah dengan ruang keluarga,"batin Neji,"lalu apakah Sakura mendengar apa yang aku, Hinata dan Ayah bicarakan."

"Itu tidak mungkin…kalau pun Sakura tahu, pasti dia akan langsung menanyakan kebenarannya,"ucap Neji sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu jauh,"ucap Neji-lagi. Dan dengan ucapannya terakhir itu akhirnya Neji jatuh tertidur.

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Keesokan paginya**

**Dikediaman Hyuuga**

"Hoaamm…tidurku semalam nyenyak sekali,"ucap Sakura yang sekarang tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Aahhh…aku ingin mandi,"batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok…Tok…

"Sa…Sakura…i…ini aku Hinata,"ucap Hinata,"a..apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Iya, aku sudah bangun,"ucap Sakura,"masuklah Hinata!".

"A…apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan sekarang, Sakura?,"tanya Hinata sesudah sampai dihadapan Sakura dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hn, bantu aku kesana,"ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan disamping lemari pakaian,"aku mau mandi."

"A…aku mengerti,"ucap Hinata,"ta…tapi akan kusediakan air hangatnya dulu, karena dengan air hangat bisa mempercepat pemulihan kakimu yang sedang terkilir Sakura."

"Terima kasih…Hinata,"ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman kembali oleh Hinata.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan berkata…

"A..air hangatnya sudah siap, ayo!,"ucap Hinata sambil memapah Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

"O, ya Sakura…a…aku belum mengambil pakaian dirumahmu, jadi akan kupinjamkan beberapa pakaianku,"ucap Hinata,"a…akan aku ambilkan sekarang…tunggulah sebentar,"sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura didalam kamar mandi dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku mulai berendam air hangatnya saja,"ucap Sakura dan menanggalkan semua pakaian tidurnya dan masuk kedalam bak untuk berendam.

**Diluar kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga**

"Sasuke…apa kita tidak terlalu pagi datang kesini,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya:Itachi, sambil keluar dari mobil MAZDA RX 8 berwarna hitam-nya dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Coba saja dulu,"ucap Sasuke sambil memencet bel yang berada disamping pagar.

**Dibagian Hinata**

"Pagi…Ayah?,"sapa Hinata kepada Ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang berjalan didepan koridor ruang keluarga.

"Pagi…apa Sakura sudah bangun?,"tanya Ayah Hinata;Hiashi.

"Sudah,"ucap Hinata.

Dan tiba-tiba kepala pelayan Hyuuga datang menghampiri Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Nona Hinata, ada teman anda berkunjung dan mereka sekarang menunggu diruang tamu,"ucap kepala pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Siapa?,"tanya Hiashi.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, Tuan"jawab kepala pelayan tadi masih dengan membungkukkan badannya,"kalau begitu Saya undur diri, Tuan…Nona Hinata,"sambil beranjak pergi.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi…apa kau mempunyai teman dari keluarga Uchiha, Hinata?,"tanya Hiashi yang sekarang tengah menatap putrinya.

"I…iya…aku baru saja mengenalnya dua minggu yang lalu, dan sepertinya dia kemari untuk menjenguk Sakura, Ayah,"ucap Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah sana kau temui, jangan membuat seorang tamu menunggu lama,"ucap Hiashi sambil beranjak meninggalkan Hinata, tapi ketika Hiashi akan berbelok dikoridor, dia mengucapkan,"kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka Hinata, jangan sampai kau lengah."

Walaupun apa yang diucapkan Hiashi sangat kecil volume suaranya, tapi Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan Hinata pun pergi menuju ruang tamu.

Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata pun sampai diruang tamu dan langsung menyapa Sasuke dan Itachi yang kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa.

"Ma…maaf membuatmu kalian me…menunggu lama Sasuke…Kak Itachi,"ucap Hinata sesudah sampai dihadapan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa,"ucap Sasuke,"langsung saja, aku datang kesini untuk menjenguk Sakura dan juga mengantarkan ini,"sambil memperlihatkan sebuah tas berwarna merah di sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo! Aku antar kekamarnya,"ucap Hinata sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu menuju kamar Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang, apa lebih baik?,"tanya Itachi ditengah perjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Su…sudah lebih baik,"ucap Hinata,"ini kamarnya, kalian masuk saja dulu…aku tinggal sebentar,"sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi didepan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Lebih baik ketuk pintunya dulu Sasuke,"ucap Itachi.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Tidak ada jawaban, langsung masuk saja,"ucap Sasuke sambil meraih gagang pintu kamar.

"Hei…jangan masuk sembarangan kedalam kamar seseorang tanpa seizin pemiliknya, apalagi kamar seorang perempuan,"ucap Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa,"ucap Sasuke.

"Walaupun dijelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti,"ucap Itachi,"tapi kalau kau tetap ingin masuk, masuk saja sendirian… aku tunggu diluar."

"Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padaku nantinya,"batin Itachi. Dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk sendirian kedalam kamar Sakura.

**Didalam kamar mandi**

"Haah…segarnya,"ucap Sakura sesudah memakai handuk dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya didalam kamar mandi. "Hinata lama sekali."

"Ah…ada orang yang masuk, itu pasti Hinata,"ucap Sakura yang langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi,"Hinata, mana pakaian…ku,"ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya, dan orang itu bukan Hinata melainkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat, dan kini dia tengah memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan maksudnya.

"Kyaaaaaa…."dan seketika itu juga terdengar teriakan Sakura dari dalam kamar, dan membuat semua orang yang ada dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga terkejut dengan siapa yang berteriak seperti itu. Termasuk Hinata dan Neji yang memang mau kekamar Sakura.

"Suara jeritan siapa itu,"tanya Neji sambil menengok kearah Hinata.

"Su…suara itu se…seperti suara Sakura,"ucap Hinata.

Dan setelah Hinata bilang seperti itu segera saja Neji dan Hinata berlari kekamar Sakura. Dan sekarang ini terlihat didepan kamar Sakura, ada dua orang laki-laki yang tengah menghindar dari benda-benda yang sedang dilempar dari dalam kamar.

"Sasuke…Kak Itachi ada apa, kenapa dengan Sakura?"tanya Neji yang langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, dan ketika dia masuk yang dilihatnya Sakura hanya memakai sebuah handuk saja. Dan langsung saja wajah Neji menjadi merah padam.

"Neji cepat keluar!"ucap Sasuke.

Tapi terlambat…kepala;tepatnya bagian kening Neji, telah tekena suatu benda yang dikenali sebagai sebuah botol aqua. Lalu membuatnya sedikit terhuyung, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian benda yang sama dan terakhir yang dilemparkan dari dalam kamar, akhirnya tepat mengenai kening Sasuke;orang yang telah menyebabkan kegaduhan dipagi-pagi buta dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga ini.

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Diruang keluarga **

"Aku kan tidak salah sama sekali, Sakura,"ucap Neji,"kenapa kau malah melempar benda itu kepadaku."

Sekarang ini Sakura dan Hinata sedang mengobati kepala Neji dan Sasuke yang sedikit lecet.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa masuk kekamarku,"ucap Sakura yang sekarang tengah mengobati kening Sasuke,"lagi pula ini semua gara-gara kau yang masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu,"sambil menekan plester dikening Sasuke yang sedang terluka.

"Aduh…sakit tahu,"ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi luka yang ditekan oleh Sakura tadi,"lagi pula siapa bilang kalau aku masuk kekamarmu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu…aku mengetuknya sampai tiga kali dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Maka itu aku langsung masuk saja."

"Dan salahmu sendiri kenapa pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci saat kau sedang mandi,"ucap Sasuke dengan pelan saat mengucapkan kata 'mandi'.

"Itu karena aku sedang menunggu Hinata mengantarkan pakaian untukku,"ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Benarkan Hinata?"tanya Sakura sambil memandang kearah Hinata yang masih mengobati kening Neji.

"I…iya"ucap Hinata terbata-bata karena melihat tatapan Sakura yang menyeramkan(?).

"Kau mendengarnya kan, Uchiha Sasuke,"ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada setiap suku katanya,"dan juga ada perlu apa kau sebenarnya datang kemari sepagi ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tas mu yang tertinggal dirumahku, dan juga ini,"ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebungkus obat. "Ini adalah obat pengurang rasa sakit…dari Kak Itachi."

"Oh…Kak Itachi baik sekali, aku jadi tambah sayang padamu,"ucap Sakura dan secara spontan mencium pipi kanan Itachi yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau berangkat kesekolah,"ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi namun sebelumnya dia berpamitan kepada Neji dan Hinata.

"Sampai bertemu disekolah Neji…Hinata,"ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Neji dan Hinata. "Aku duluan,"sambil melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Itachi yang dari tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit…Neji, Hinata dan…Sakura semoga cepat sembuh,"ucap Itachi dan langsung pergi menyusul Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke dan Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dan langsung menuju Sekolah Sma Konoha.

"Sakura, apa kakimu masih sakit?,"tanya Neji.

"Sedikit,"ucap Sakura,"tapi aku juga merasa aneh dengan kakiku ini."

"A…aneh bagaimana maksudmu Sakura,"tanya Hinata.

"Waktu kalian belum datang untuk menjemputku dirumah Sasuke,"ucap Sakura,"Kak Itachi pernah bilang padaku, setidaknya aku bisa menggerakan kakiku sekitar dua minggu…tapi lihat,"sambil menunjuk kaki kanannya yang dibebat oleh perban,"semalam aku sudah bisa jalan dan pagi ini juga."

"Jelas saja itu karena kekuatan tingkat ketiga yang kau miliki Sakura,"batin Neji dalam hati.

**Didalam Mobil Itachi**

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, Sasuke?"tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada Sasuke dan terus fokus kearah depan.

"Tidak apa-apa,"jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Ah…aku tahu,"ucap Itachi yang pandangannya masih fokus kedepan.

"Tahu apa?"tanya Sasuke yang kini menengok kearah Itachi, dan Sasuke melihat Itachi tengah tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu padaku 'kan, Sasuke…karena Sakura tadi mencium pipiku,"ucap Itachi dengan disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Cemburu pada Kakak,"ucap Sasuke,"buat apa aku cemburu, aku bukan siapa-siapa Sakura."

Dan sedetik kemudian suara tawa Itachi pun meledak didalam mobil itu.

"Ha…ha…ha…"

"Apa ada yang lucu?"tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak ada…hanya saja Sasuke,"ucap Itachi yang kini memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan tawanya pun sudah berhenti. "Kau harus belajar jujur kepada dirimu sendiri dan juga hatimu."

Dan dengan apa yang diucapkan Itachi kepada Sasuke tadi. Akhirnya Itachi pun mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Sasuke, aku antar kau kesekolah…dan sekalian aku juga ingin menemui seseorang didekat sana,"ucap Itachi yang tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang lurus kedepan, namun tatapannya kosong dan sepertinya pikirannya jadi teralih oleh apa yang Itachi ucapkan tadi.

-

-

"Sudah sampai. Apa nanti kau juga mau dijemput, Sasuke,?"tanya Itachi dan memandang Sasuke.

Yang ditanya malah diam saja dan pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan namun kosong.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku bilang sudah sampai,"ucap Itachi sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu adiknya. Dan hal itu berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"A..apa…Kakak bicara apa?"tanya Sasuke dan sekarang menatap wajah Itachi.

"Aku bilang sudah sampai, dan aku bertanya apa nanti kau juga mau dijemput?"ucap Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang barsama Naruto dan mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat karena ada sedikit urusan,"jawab Sasuke dan kemudian dia turun dari mobil.

"Ya sudah, tapi nanti jangan pulang malam-malam. Karena Ayah dan Ibu akan datang hari ini,"ucap Itachi.

"Aku tahu,"jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sasuke,"ucap Itachi yang kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan gerbang Sma Konoha.

"Sebaiknya hari ini…aku dan Naruto akan mencari benda 'itu' dikuil,"batin Sasuke dan kemudian meninggalkan gerbang dan masuk kedalam Sekolahnya, lalu segera naik kelantai tiga-kelas XII Ipa 1.

-

-

-

**Dibagian Itachi**

"Disini tempatnya,"batin Itachi dan kemudian memarkirkannya didepan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar.

Sekarang ini Itachi sedang berada didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Dikatakan besar karena memang rumah ini mirip seperti sebuah puri. Namun bergaya modern, hal itu bisa terlihat karena bentuk bangunannya yang lebih mirip bergaya zaman sekarang, dibandingkan kebanyakan sebuah puri yang bergaya eropa berabad-abad yang lalu. Dan juga dinding puri itu dilapisi oleh perpaduan warna merah-hitam. Lalu disamping kanan puri itu terdapat sebuah taman yang sangat luas. Kemudian disebelah kirinya terdapat rumah kaca yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam bunga.

"Lebih baik aku hubungi dia dulu,"ucap Itachi yang kemudian merogoh kantung celananya, dan kemudian mencari nomor yang dia cari. Sesudah ketemu dia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau, dan terdengar bunyi 'Tuut…Tuut' cukup lama sebelum suara seseorang terdengar disebrang telepon.

"Halo, Itachi kau dimana?"ucap seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"tanya Itachi.

"Sudah. Kau cepatlah kemari, kita akan memulai rapatnya sekarang."

"Hn, aku segera kesana,"ucap Itachi yang kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke puri itu.

Setelah membuka pintu masuk puri itu, Itachi langsung berjalan menuju suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan juga penataan barang-barang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat mewah. Lantainya dilapisi oleh karpet berwarna merah dan didinding rungan tersebut terdapat berbagai macam lukisan buatan pelukis terkenal. Ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja panjang berwarna coklat tua dan terdapat sepuluh tempat duduk. Dengan posisi empat tempat duduk yang saling berhadapan sedangkan yang dua lagi bersebangan dari ujung ke ujung yang satunya lagi. Dan sebuah lampu yang terbuat dari Kristal tepat menggantung diatas meja tersebut sebagai sumber pencahayaan satu-satunya diruangan tersebut.

"Maaf semuanya aku datang terlambat,"ucap Itachi kepada semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk, Itachi,"ucap seorang perempun satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu.

"Terima kasih,"ucap Itachi,"wah ternyata benar, semuanya sudah berkumpul."

"Baiklah karena semua anggota dari organisasi ini sudah berkumpul,"ucap seorang laki-laki yang berwajah sedikit menyeramkan. Hal itu dikarenakan terdapat banyak tindikan di wajahnya. "Mari kita mulai rapat ini."

"Baik…pimpinan,"ucap semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Maaf aku terlambat,"ucap Kakashi yang langsung saja masuk kedalam kelas,"ada suatu hal yang menahalangiku untuk datang lebih awal."

"Baiklah…semuanya tolong perhatiannya sebentar,"ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan dan mengahadap murid-muridnya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan lagi."

Ucapan Kakashi barusan benar-benar mengejutkan semua orang yang ada didalam kelas tersebut, karena mereka belum mendengar apapun tentang adanya murid pindahan kali ini. Beda halnya pada saat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah banyak diketahui oleh murid-murid Konoha.

"Baiklah…silahkan masuk!,"ucap Kakashi kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri diluar pintu kelas.

Akhirnya setelah Kakashi mengucapakan hal itu, terlihat pintu kelas bergeser dan hal ini membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kelas tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini sedang masuk dan terlihat berjalan santai, yang juga disertai dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. Sosok itu memilki warna kulit sangat pucat yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang berwarna hitam. Dan kemudian murid pindahan itu berdiri tepat didepan papan tulis dengan posisi mengahadap semua orang yang ada didalam kelas tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya!,"ucap Kakasi yang kini duduk dikursi khusus guru.

"Perkenalkan…namaku Sai. Aku pindahan dari Amegakure. Salam kenal semuanya,"ucapnya tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya.

Dan sepertinya perkenalannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke dulu pada saat memperkenalkan diri, yaitu perkenalan yang sangat singkat, tapi mampu menyihir semua orang yang ada dikelas tersebut khususnya para perempuan untuk terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Ditambah lagi senyuman yang selalu terlukis dibibirnya tersebut menambah nilai plus bagi penampilannya.

"Sai…kenapa kau datang kesekolah ini?,"batin seseorang yang ada dikelas itu.

"Baiklah…cukup perkenalannya. Sai, silahkan duduk dibelakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru angkat tanganmu!"ucap Kakashi dan hal itu langsung dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Guru Kakashi,"ucap Sai sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya, dan setelah itu menuju kursi tepat dibelakang Shikamaru yang kebetulan kosong, karena penghuninya yang lama telah pindah kesekolah yang lain.

"Baikla semuanya, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku paket Sejarah hal 25!,"perintah Kakashi yang diikuti oleh seluruh muridnya didalam kelas itu.

**Kembali kebagian Itachi**

"Aku rasa tujuan organisasi kita saat ini sudah jelas,"ucap seorang laki-laki yang terdapat banyak tindikan diwajahnya.

"Kami mengerti, Pimpinan,"ucap kesembilan orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai."

"Itachi, setelah ini aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. Ayo ikut aku!,"ucap seseorang laki-laki yang dipanggil pimpinan tadi.

"Baik, Pimpinan,"ucap Itachi.

Kemudian Itachi mengikuti seorang laki-laki yang disebut 'Pimpinan' tadi kedalam suatu ruangan yang sepertinya seperti ruangan untuk Istirahat.

"Ayo duduk!".

"Baik, Pimpinan,"ucap Itachi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Itachi?"tanya seorang laki-laki yang disebut 'Pimpinan' tadi. "Tidak perlu seformal itu jika tidak ada anggota lainnya."

"Ah…maaf,"ucap Itachi.

"Ini minum,"sambil menyodorkan sekaleng cola-cola dingin.

"Terima kasih, Pimpinan. Ah, maaf maksudku Pein."

"Hn. Tentang hal yang ingin aku bicarakan ini menyangkut adikmu,"ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Pein tadi oleh Itachi.

"Aku ingin kau harus selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Jika ada sesuatu perubahan sikap atau perubahan sekecil apapun, kau harus memberitahuku!,"tambah Pein.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana dengan klan Namikaze?"Tanya Itachi.

"Hal itu sudah ku serahkan pada Deidara...tenang saja."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi 'Tok…Tok…Tok' dari arah luar ruangan.

"Masuk!,"ucap Pein.

"Maaf aku ikut campur. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku beritahaukan padamu, Pein,"ucap seorang perempuan berambut biru.

"Hal apa, Konan?"tanya Pein.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar,"ucap Itachi yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu dulu, Itachi. Hal yang ingin aku bicarakan juga ada kaitannya denganmu. Ah, maksudku adikmu,"ucap seorag perempuan yang dipanggil Konan tadi.

"Hn,"ucap Itachi dan kembali duduk.

"Lalu hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Konan,"tanya Pein setelah Konan duduk disebelah Itachi.

"Pertama…ini masalah tentang keadaan adikmu, Itachi,"ucap Konan.

"Ada apa dengan adikku?"tanya Itachi yang kini menatap Konan yang berada disampingnya.

"Kalau tentang masalah jiwa klan yang merasuki tubuh adikmu itu, kau pasti sudah mengerti. Jadi aku hanya mengatakan pirasatku saja, kemungkinan jiwa dari pemimpin klan itu berusaha untuk mengambil alih tubuh adikmu,"ucap Konan panjang lebar.

"Be…benarkah pirasatmu seperti itu, Konan?"tanya Itachi dengan sangat terkejut.

"I…iya. Aku merasakannya pada saat kau datang tadi,"ucap Konan,"kau sendiri juga tahu tentang 'kelebihanku' kan, Itachi."

"Aku percaya,"ucap Itachi akhirnya. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi pada adikku?"

"Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan adikmu adalah dengan…,"Konan menggantung ucapannya dan menghela nafas, kemudian berkata dengan mantap.

"Dengan menyegel kembali jiwa pemimpin itu sebelum 'Dia' mengambil alih tubuh adikmu, Itachi,"ucap Konan.

"Lalu apa hal yang kedua?,"tanya Pein yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan Konan dan Itachi berbicara.

"Tentang kekuatan 'Sang Putri' tingakat kedua. Pirasatku merasakan kalau kekuatan itu akan segera bangkit, dan itu kesempatan kita,"ucap Konan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kesempatan kita,"tanya Pein.

"Apa kau ini tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan barusan, Pein…dasar bodoh,"ucap Konan kesal karena dari tadi dia berbicara tidak didengar baik-baik.

"Itachi, kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud,"ucap Konan dan memandang Itachi.

"Aku mengerti, Konan. Lalu kira-kira kapan hal itu akan terjadi dan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Itachi.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini, dan yang sebaiknya kita lakukan adalah dengan melindungi orang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyegel jiwa itu kembali,"ucap Konan panjang lebar.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengertikan siapa orang yang harus kau lindungi, Itachi?"tanya Konan kemudian.

"Aku mengerti…dan pasti juga kedua reinkarnasi dari pengawal itu tidak akan tunggu diam, mereka juga pasti akan melindungi 'Sang Putri',"ucap Itachi dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu tetapi sebelumnya dia berpamitan dulu pada Pein dan Konan, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua.

"Hey…Konan aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kau maksud tadi,"Tanya Pein dengan polosnya dan menatap Konan.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa jadi pimpinan kami, jika pimpinan kami itu tidak bisa berpikir cepat,"ucap Konan yang menatap Pein jengkel, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menjelaskan kembali maksud dari ucapannya tadi.

-

-

"Itachi…tunggu sebentar,"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun.

"Ada apa?"tanya Itachi yang kemudian berbalik menghadap wajah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan, Sakura?"Tanya laki-laki tadi.

"Dia baik-baik saja…tenanglah aku pasti akan melindunginya,"ucap Itachi.

"Aku berharap padamu karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya…tidak sekarang,"ucap laki-laki itu.

"Hn…aku mengerti, Sasori,"ucap Itachi,"kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa."

"Hn, sampai jumpa,"ucap seorang laki-laki yang bernama Sasori tadi.

Dan akhirnya punggung Itachi pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimata Sasori.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura…sangat,"batin Sasori."Maafkan aku karena aku tidak ada saat kau membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang yang bisa kau anggap sebagai kakak, tapi seharusnya aku tidak perlu cemas karena ada Itachi yang akan menjagamu."

**##Fire and Ice##**

Teet…Teet…Teet…

"Baiklah sampai disini pelajaran kita. Selamat siang dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi Saya berikan,"ucap Kakashi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei…Hinata, TenTen ayo kita kekantin. Aku sudah lapar"ucap Ino.

"I…iya,"ucap Hinata.

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah lapar, karena tadi pagi aku belum sempat sarapan,"ucap TenTen.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguk,Sakura,"ucap Ino ditengah perjalan menuju kantin,"TenTen apa kau mau ikut?".

"Aku ikut,"jawab TenTen,"tapi tolong tunggu setelah ekskul Karateku selesai, karena Sakura yang menjabat sebagai ketua tidak hadir, jadi aku sebagai wakilnya harus menggantikannya mengurus semua jadwal latihan untuk persiapan tournament nanti."

"Tenang saja,"ucap Ino,"kalau begitu aku tunggu didepan gerbang saja, dan Hinata kau ikut dengan kami atau dengan Neji?"

"A…aku ikut dengan Ino saja,"jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah."

"Waah…ramai sekali kantinnya,"ucap TenTen setelah sampai dikantin,"apa nanti kita akan kebagian tempat duduk?"

"Dari pada diam terus disini, lebih baik kita pesan makanan dulu,"ucap Ino sambil beranjak menuju tempat pemesanan makanan, dan diikuti yan lain."Lalu setelah itu baru mencari tempat duduk."

"Tuh kan sudah tidak ada yang kosong,"ucap TenTen sambil melihat kesekeliling kantin setelah memesan dan membawa makan dikedua tangannya. "Seharusnya tadi itu kita mencari tempat duduknya dulu."

"Tenang saja, kita pasti dapat tempat duduk, coba lihat disana!"ucap Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat didekat jendela yang sedang diduduki oleh Neji, Kiba, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin?,"tanya TenTen.

"Tentu saja. Ayo! TenTen, Hinata,"ucap Ino yang langsung saja pergi tanpa menuggu jawaban dari keduanya.

"Hei…Ino tunggu sebentar,"ucap TenTen dan segera menyusul Ino dikuti oleh Hinata.

"Boleh kami duduk disini? Sudah tidak ada tempat lagi, semuanya sudah penuh,"ucap Ino sesudah sampai di depan ke enam orang yang ditunjuk Ino tadi.

Dan merasa ada yang berbicara dengan mereka, akhirnya ke enam orang yang ada dimeja itu menengok secara bersamaan.

"Eh…Ino, TenTen, Hinata…boleh saja. Silahkan duduk!,"ucap Naruto yang menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya diikuti yang lain. Neji menggeser tempat duduknya untuk TenTen. Dan Ino duduk sebelah Sai yang memang kosong. Sedangkan Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto.

**-**

**-**

"Sasuke keningmu kenapa diplester seperi itu?,"tanya Ino setelah menelan suapan terakhir makanannya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau juga Neji kenapa dengan keningmu, dan kenapa juga diplester ditempat yang sama dengan Sasuke,"Tanya Ino –lagi-

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi sewaktu berangkat sekolah, ada kejadian kecil yang membuat keningku seperti ini,"jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"Oh, kejadian seperti apa?,"tanya TenTen penasaran.

Dan ditanya seperti itu, wajah Neji dan Sasuke jadi memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Dan kini mereka lebih memilih diam.

"Kenapa diam saja?"Tanya TenTen.

"Aku mau keperputakaan saja, semuanya aku duluan,"ucap Neji dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan kini dimeja itu terpeta wajah-wajah yang kebingungan akan sikap Neji tadi. Dan karena Neji sudah pergi akhirnya semua menatap Sasuke-kecuali Hinata tentunya. Dan merasa sedang ditatap seperti itu akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Naruto ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, Ayo ikut aku!,"ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi begitu saja dengan menyambar lengan Naruto, tanpa mendengar keluhan Naruto yang merasa dirinya diseret oleh Sasuke.

"Mereka itu kenapa sich?"Tanya Ino tepatnya kepada Hinata.

"Ba…bagaimana ini, Kak Neji menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Cerita atau tidak yach?,"batin Hinata.

"Hei…Hinata aku bertanya padamu,"ucap Ino.

"A…aku tidak tahu…ma…maaf Ino,"ucap Hinata terbata dengan wajah bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Ya sudah,"jawab Ino akhirnya menyerah.

**Dibagian Sasuke**

"Hei…Sasuke, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?,"Tanya Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada diatap sekolah.

"Kita akan mencari benda 'itu' dikuil sepulang sekolah nanti,"ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan lebih memilih memandang kebawah;lebih tepatnya sebuah pohon Sakura.

"Ok, aku siap. Lalu apa itu saja?,"tanya Naruto dan ikut memandang kebawah kesebuah pohon Sakura.

"Tentang, Sai. Aku khawatir dia akan mengganggu rencana kita,"ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang saja…aku tidak akan menghalangi rencana kalian berdua, Sasuke…Naruto,"ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka.

"Sai…sedang apa kau disini,"Tanya Naruto yang sedikit kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi aku kemari ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian,"ucap seseorang tadi yang diketahui adalah Sai.

"Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya tadi,"batin Naruto,"seharusnya dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki hawa keberadaanya dapat aku rasakan."

"Tentang apa?,"tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mengenai 'Sang Putri'…aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatannya sama sekali disekolah ini,"ucap Sai,"apa dia tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Benar…dia tidak sekolah hari ini…dan ada perlu apa kau menanyakan hal itu?,"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja,"jawab Sai. "Dan lagi pula aku ingin melihat seorang lagi reinkarnasi dari 'Pengawal Legenda'."

"Namanya Gaara…dan dia tidak sekolah hari ini,"jawab Naruto,"ada yang bilang dia sedang pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menjenguk kakaknya yang sedang sakit."

"Oh…begitu, sayang sekali,"ucap Sai,"baiklah sebaikya aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa,"dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalakan Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Dibagian Sai **

"Aku merasa kekuatan dari salah satu pengawal legenda akan segera bangkit,"ucap Sai,"dan jika itu benar, berarti kalian yang dalam bahaya Naruto…Sasuke."

"Tapi sayang sekali hari ini 'Sang Putri' tidak masuk sekolah,"batin Sai,"padahal aku ingin bertemu dan bertatap muka dengannya langsung."

"Pasti wajahnya sangat cantik sekali, seperti Anda Putri Sakura,"batin Sai lagi dan langsung menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga menuju atap Sekolah.

"Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan suatu informasi tentang 'Sang Putri' jika aku bertanya pada teman-temannya saja,"gumam Sai dan lagsung pergi menuju kelasnya tepat dimana kini teman-teman Sakura berada;Ino, TenTen, dan Hinata.

**Kembali kebagian Sasuke**

"Sasuke…aku ingin tanya sesuatu?"tanya Naruto sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto balik.

"Hn."

"Pada saat direstaurant itu, rencanamu untuk mencelakakan 'Sang Putri' kan…tapi kenapa malah kau sendiri yang menyelamatkannya, apa alasannya?"ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu…aku merasakan disini,"ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bagian dadanya sendiri,"ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkannya, tetapi dilain sisi aku merasakan aku harus mencelakakannya. Ini sungguh aneh, aku tidak dapat memahami perasaanku sendiri."

"Kau saja tidak memahaminya, apalagi aku,"jawab Naruto dab kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon Sakura.

"Apa ini berarti 'Dia' sudah mulai ingin mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke…jika itu benar, aku tidak boleh diam saja. Aku harus mencegah hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke,"batin Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya…apa mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan pada 'Sang Putri untuk menyegel jiwa itu kembali. Tapi jika aku melakukannya 'Dia' pasti akan tahu. Lagi pula aku sudah lelah berniat mencelakakan 'Sang Putri' lagi. Tapi aku harus mencoba meminta bantuannya, ini semua demi Sasuke…temanku,"batin Naruto lagi.

"Cantik sekali bukan?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memandang kearah bawah;lebih tepatnya sebuah Pohon Sakura.

"Hn, sangat cantik,"jawab Sasuke yang kini ikut memandang Pohon Sakura tersebut.

"Tapi sayang…sebentar lagi kau akan menghancurkan Sakura itu,"ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksud dari ucapan mu barusan, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke dan kini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Huh…aku mencoba untuk mengatakkan yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Jujur saja Sasuke, aku sudah lelah diperintah oleh 'Dia' yang ada didalam tubuhmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau keluar dari tubuh Sasuke sekarang,"ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Ha..ha…ha…jadi kau berniat untuk menghianatiku, Namikaze?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi pula didertai dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian, dan warna matanya telah berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Ma…mata itu…kau jangan-jangan?"ucap Naruto lalu dia meloncat jauh keatas genting atap sekolah dan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke tempat dimana dia berdiri.

"Ada apa…apa kau takut padaku, hm?"ucap Sasuke ditambah dengan seringai dan mengeluarkan api disebelah tangan kirinya.

"Jangan keluarkan kekuatanmu disini!,"ucap Naruto yang kini sikap tubuhnya terlihat sangat waspada.

"Aku…tidak perlu menuruti kata-katamu,"ucap Sasuke namun bukan seperti dirinya.

Lalu Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan api dikedua tangannya dan menyerang Naruto dengan api ukuran besar. Beruntungnya Naruto bisa menghindari serangan api itu, namun kini perhatian Naruto telah teralih dari Sasuke pada api itu, jadi kini Naruto tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau lamban, Namikaze…terima ini…_Rubah Api_,"ucap Sasuke dan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya.

"Sial, bagaimaa ini…aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kekuatanku sekarang. Lagi pula bagaimana jika ada yang melihat petarungan kami berdua,"batin Naruto.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melawanmu…ini semua juga demi kau Sasuke, _Wind Storm_,"ucap Naruto dan mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, yaitu Angin.

Dan sekarang kini terlihat diatas atap, terjadi sebuah bentrokan antara Api dan Angin. Dan jika dibandingkan antara Api dan Angin tentu saja akan lebih unggul Api. Namun jika kekuatan Angin tersebut lebih besar dari pada Api maka Angin lah yang akan menang, karena kalau Api terus diberi hembusan Angin, maka lama kelamaan Api itu akan mati. Hal itu juga terjadi pada kekuatan api Sasuke.

"Sial…aku masih belum bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku, karena aku belum menguasai tubuh ini,"ucap Sasuke dalam hati tapi bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya karena kini tubuhnya sementara telah diambil alih jiwa yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke.

"Hah…hah…hah…kau sangat kuat, Namikaze,"ucap Sasuke yang kini terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah…hah…kau juga, Uchiha,"ucap Naruto yang sama sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Huh…aduh…kepalaku,"ucap Sasuke yang kini jatuh terduduk dan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau…Sasuke…aku tidak ingin kembali terkurung didalam tubuhmu lagi,"ucap Sasuke terlihat seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan kau lakukan…aarrgghh,"teriak Sasuke dan kini warna matanya telah berubah kembali menjadi warna hitam.

"Sa…Sasuke…apa kau sudah sadar?"ucap Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Na…Naruto…apa aku hilang kendali lagi?"tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, bukan Sasuke yang tadi bermata merah dan menyerang temanya sendiri.

"Iya…tapi yang terpenting kau sudah kembali, Sasuke,"ucap Naruto sambil memegang bahu kanan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas sekarang juga!".

"Hn, ayo kita kem…"ucapan Sasuke tidak dapat dilanjutkan kembali karena kini tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, dan akan terjatuh ke bawah lantai jika saja Naruto tidak dengan sigap menopang tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei…Sasuke, kau kenapa?"ucap Naruto. Dan setelah itu Sasuke pun langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Bersambung…**

Ok…mari balas yang review…dimulai dari…

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Ok…nie dah q update…review lagi yach…!!!!

**Nachhi Cullen : **nie dah q update…review lagi yach…Nachhi-san….

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Yup…tebakan Haru-san benar lagi…dan dah q update secepat yg aku bisa…review lg yach…!!!.

**Shiroi Yuri :** Ok…dah aku update…review lg yach…Shiroi-san…*.*

**Chariot330 : **Ok…dah aku update secepat yg q bisa…dan makasih dah di-fav…*peluk2 Chariot*…review lg yach…*,*

**Amethyst is Aphrodite :**Ok dah q update…review lg yach…!!,

**Furu-pyon :** Makasih atas pujiannya…dan dah q update…review lg yach…Furu-senpai*digetok*….

**Black Card :** Dah q update…review lagi yach…Black-san…*,*

**AngelFromTheHeaven :** Ga pa2…yag penting sekarang dah review kan?tenang z dicahap ini Sai mncul…karena itu review terus yach…*digetok*…,

**Haruchi Sara :** Ha..ha…ha…bingung yach…tapi cobalah untuk memahaminya….Ok, review lg yach…

Sebelumnya…aku mau menjelaskan…tentang sosok yang terpantul dicermin ketika Sasuke melewatinya dan omongan Sasuke…sosok itu adalh jiwa klan Uchiha yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke dan warna matanya merah seperti Sharingan…lalu omongan Sasuke itu maksudnya jiwa dari klan Uciha itu hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke namun lewat pikirannya saja…jadi Sasuke itu seperti bebrbicara pada dirinya sendiri padahal sebenarnya pada jiwa klan Uchiha yag telah merasuki tubuhnya….Gitu…aku kash tau z supaya readers ga bingung.

Dan juga sepertinya q bakalan update fic ini agak lama, karena banyak tugas….*ngelirik tumpukan buku dimeja bljr*…

Arigatou buat review-nya…Senpai2…dengan begini aku jadi lebih semangat buat lanjutin fic-ku ini…

Salam manis…

Miko-chan…,


	7. Chapter 7

**Nb:Yg huruf bercetak miring Sasuke POV**

**Happy Reading…,**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**##Fire and Ice##**

"_Ini…dimana?"_

"_Taman kanak-kanak ini...sepertinya aku pernah kemari sebelumnya,"ucap Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat itu. _

Sebuah taman yang sangat luas. Terdapat beberapa macam permainan seperti dua buah ayunan, bak pasir, terowongan kecil yang dapat dilalui oleh anak-anak. Juga terdapat sebuah pohon oak yang sangat kokoh. Sehingga daunnya yang lebat dapat meneduhkan taman kanak-kanak ini.

"_Siapa itu?"ucap Sasuke-lagi-sambil melihat kepada siluet dua orang anak kecil yang berada dekat dengan tempat mainan bak pasir. "Anak kecil yang berambut hitam itu seperti diriku pada waktu kecil. Lalu siapa gadis kecil itu?"berjalan mendekat kepada dua sosok itu._

-

-

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi,"ucap seorang laki-laki kira-kira berumur 6 tahun berambut hitam kepada seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda.

"Hiks…hiks…siapa?"tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tadi berbicara.

"Hiks…apa kau mau mengejekku juga seperti anak-anak yang lainnya…hiks?"tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Tidak…aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Siapa namamu?"tanya tanya anak laki-laki tadi.

"Haruno Sakura…"jawab gadis kecil tadi dengan sangat pelan dan kini juga gadis kecil itu sudah tidak menangis lagi, walaupun masih terdengar sedikit sesenggukkan.

"Apa…aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Ucapkan sekali lagi!"

"Haruno Sakura…"jawab gadis kecil tadi dengan volume suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Eh…nama yang sangat cantik…seperti pemiliknya,"ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Te…terima kasih."

"_Gadis kecil itu adalah Sakura. Tapi aku…kenapa sama sekali tidak mengingatnya kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Dan Sakura sendiri juga tidak mengenaliku sama sekali,"gumam Sasuke_.

"Ayo ikut aku!...akan kutunjukan suatu tempat yang indah padamu,"ucap anak laki-laki itu –lagi- sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hmm…"gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"_Eh…mereka berjalan kerahku,"ucap ku. Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaanku disini. Dan aku juga sangat terkejut ketika tubuhku ditembus oleh sosok kedua orang tadi ketika mereka berjalan melewatiku._

"_A…ada apa denganku? Kenapa mereka bisa menembus tubuhku?"ucap Sasuke bingung._

"_Lebih baik aku ikuti mereka berdua."_

-

-

Kemudian Sakura dibawa oleh anak laki-laki itu melewati sebuah hutan yang berdaun sangat lebat. Yang akar dari pohon tersebut merambat ditanah yang mereka lewati.

"Sudah sampai…ini tempatnya,"ucap anak Laki-laki tadi.

Dan ketika Sakura melihat tempat yang ditujukan oleh anak laki-laki tadi. Terlihat jelas jika wajahnya kini menyiratkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Dan bola mata emeraldnya tak henti-hentinya memandang dengan takjub. Mungkin baru pertama kali ini Sakura melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Sebuah hamparan bunga matahari yang sangat luas. Dan cahaya langit senja yang kemerah-merahan menambah kesan sangat indah pada bunga matahari itu. Sungguh keindahan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Wah…tempat yang sangat cantik…aku tidak tau kalau ada tempat seindah ini di Konoha,"ucap Sakura.

"Ha…ha…ha…kau ini benar-benar sangat lucu."

Dan kemudian Sakura kecil mulai belari-lari dan masuk kedalam kumpulan bunga matahari itu. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil, dia bisa sejajar dengan tinggi bunga matahari itu.

"Lihat…bunga yang sangat cantik. Kau tahu dari dulu aku memang menyukai bunga matahari,"ucap Sakura. "Karena dikotaku yang dulu banyak bunga matahari yang sudah tidak bisa tumbuh secara baik lagi." Dan memandang sosok yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, kau pendatang baru dikota ini?"tanya anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hmm, aku baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu. Dan seperti yang kau lihat tadi…tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku,"ucap Sakura yang kini menatap anak laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jadi karena itu kau menangis?"tanya anak laki-laki tadi.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda benar adanya. Dan kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada bunga matahari tersebut, lalu memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dan memasangkannya di sela-sela rambutnya.

"Bagaimana…apa aku sangat cantik memakai bunga ini dirambutku?"tanya Sakura.

"Hn…cantik…sangat cantik sekali. Ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu,"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ada satu tempat lagi yang indah seperti ini?"tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Hn, ayo!"sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan hamparan bunga matahari itu.

"Hei…aku belum tau namamu,"tanya Sakura sambil bergandengan tangan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku…itu rahasia,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban yang tidak seperti diinginkannya, Sakura pura-pura ngambek dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan membuang muka kekanan.

"Ha…ha…ha…kalau kau berwajah seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana wajahmu dengan ikan kembung."

"Huh, biar saja. Dasar orang pelit. Nama saja segala dirahasiakan,"ucap Sakura kecil yang sekarang makin mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ha…ha…ha…baiklah nanti akan ku beri tahu namaku padamu. Dan sekarang coba ceritakan padaku kenapa kau sampai bisa tidak mempunyai teman,"tanya anak laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh pada Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya, dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau kini tangannya masih mengenggam tangan kecil Sakura.

"Mereka mengejekku karena dahiku yang lebar. Dan juga karena warna rambutku yang berbeda dari yang lainnya."

"Hn, begitu…kalau kau lihat dahiku juga lebar,"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya sambil menyibakan poni yang menutupi dahinya sekilas dan menurunkan poninya kembali.

"Kalau boleh jujur ponimu yang sedikit panjang itu mengganggu."

"Eh…maksudku bukan untuk menghinamu, tapi aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja,"tambah anak laki-laki tadi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba sedih. Dan juga kini terlihat dari sudut kedua mata emerald-nya mulai terlihat bulir-bulir air mata, yang kapan saja bisa jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki tadi. Poni Sakura memang terlihat sedikit panjang dari semestinya. Sehingga kedua mata emerald yang indah itu pun jadi terhalang.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Sakura.

"Rapi 'kan ponimu…lagi pula kau mempunyai kedua bola mata yang sangat indah…emerald…sayang jika tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Hmm, aku megerti…terima kasih!"

"Hn, ayo kita lanjutkan,"ucap anak laki-laki itu dan mulai membawa Sakura jauh kedalam hutan yang dipenuhi pohon berdaun lebat.

-

-

"Sebentar lagi sampai, tinggal melewati pohon besar itu,"ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang sangat lebat daunnya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya,"ucap Sakura.

"Hn, tanya apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa kau sudah tinggal lama disini?"tanya Sakura.

"Cukup lama…sekitar satu tahun yang lalu aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Konoha,"jawab anak laki-laki tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura dan tetap melihat kedepan. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Sakura?"

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu!"ucap Sakura.

"Kedua orang tuaku sangat baik kepadaku dan juga kakak laki-laki ku. Kakak ku adalah seorang Dokter. Sedangkan Ayahku adalah seorang polisi. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat keluargaku pindah kemari, karena tuntutan pekerjaan Ayah yang harus berpindah tempat tugas. Sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita tentang keluargamu!"

"Kedua orang tuaku juga sama baiknya terhadap ku dan juga kakak laki-laki ku. Ayahku adalah seorang pebisnis. Sama halnya dengan penyebab kepindahanmu kemari. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan Ayahku yang mengharuskan untuk mengurus sebuah perusahaan di Konoha ini."

"Ah…sudah sampai, ayo cepat!"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Ini dia tempat yang akan aku tunjukan padamu."

"Aduh…pelan-pe…,"Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena dikejutkan lagi oleh pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Dihadapan Sakura kini terlihat sebuah Pohon Sakura yang sangat besar. Dan sepertinya sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Dan kelopak bunga sakura tersebut tertiup angin dan terbang, lalu tak lama kemudian kelopak Bunga Sakura tersebut jatuh ketanah tepat dibawah pohon yang sudah berwarna merah muda-karena banyak kelopak bunga sakura lain yang sudah berjatuhan. Sunguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ditambah lagi udaranya yang sejuk, membuat siapapun yang datang ketempat ini akan betah untuk tinggal lama.

"I…ini…"ucap Sakura ditambah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Bagaimana...tidak kalah indah dengan pemandangan bunga matahari tadi 'kan?"tanya anak laki-laki tadi dan berjalan mendahului Sakura serta menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Hm…benar-benar indah,"ucap Sakura.

"Ayo kita melihat lebih dekat lagi!"ucap anak laki-laki tadi.

"Iya…tapi…"Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan anak laki-laki tersebut juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi kenapa?"tanya anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenap kau bersikap baik sekali padaku…padahal kita berdua baru saja bertemu. Bahkan kau menunjukan tempat-tempat yang sangat indah padaku,"ucap Sakura.

"Apa membuat orang lain senang itu harus ada alasannya?"ucap anak laki-laki tadi balik bertanya pada Sakura.

Yang ditanya malah diam dan menundukan kepalanya, karena bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Akhirnya, Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan begumam 'tidak tahu'.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk membuat seseorang senang. Sudahlah jangan bersedih seperti itu,"ucap anak-anak laki-laki tadi dan mengangangkat dagu Sakura dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, untuk melihat kedalam matanya.

"Hm…"gumam Sakura dan tersenyum sangat manis sehingga membuat wajah anak laki-laki dihadapannya jadi memerah.

"Ayo naik keatas Pohon Sakura itu,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi dan berjongkok didepan Sakura namun dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Kau mau apa berjongkok seperti itu?"tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk menggendongmu, kau tidak akan bisa memanjatnya sendirian."

"Oh…aku mengerti,"ucap Sakura yang kini mulai naik kepunggung anak laki-laki tersebut, dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher anak laki-laki tersebut waktu anak laki-laki itu mulai bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"He…hei…ka…kau mencekik...leherku,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi dengan nafas tertahan.

"Ma…maaf 'kan aku…aku takut jatuh,"ucap Sakura.

"Aku mengerti…tapi tidak perlu sampai seerat ini kau melingkarkan tanganmu. Apa kau ingin aku mati karena kehabisan nafas?"

"Ma…maaf,"ucap Sakura-lagi- dan sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada leher anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Permintaan maaf mu diterima. Tapi kalau kau masih takut, tutup saja kedua matamu. Dan kalau sudah sampai diatas akan kuberitahu,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi dan mulai memanjat Pohon Sakura. Dan karena Sakura benar-benar takut akhirnya dia menutup kedua matanya.

"_Apa benar sikapku dulu seperti itu pada orang yang baru aku kenal,"ucap Sasuke dan terus memandang pada sosoknya yang waktu masih kecil. "Sakura…wajahmu sangat cantik sekali. Dan sekarang pun masih cantik."_

-

-

"Apa sudah sampai?"tanya Sakura yang matanya masih tertutup.

"Sedikit lagi,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Hah…sudah sampai…buka matamu!."

Sakura pun membuka kedua matanya. Dan matanya kini terbelalak lebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan tertutup, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi selalu tidak jadi. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun hanya berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sebuah pemandangan kota Konoha disore hari diatas bukit dan juga diatas Pohon Sakura. Sungguh sangat indah.

"Ayo duduk!"ucap anak laki-laki itu dan duduk disalah satu batang pohon yang sepertinya kuat.

"Hm,"ucap Sakura dan mengikuti anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hei…"ucap Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa?"tanya anak laki-laki tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Cup…

"Ah…apa yang kau lakukan?,"tanya anak laki-laki tadi dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang pipinya sebelah kanan.

"Itu ucapan terima kasih ku, karena kau sudah membuat ku senang hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memberikan sesuatu padamu,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Tapi…tutup dulu matamu!"

"Iya,"ucap Sakura dan mulai menutup kedua matanya.

"Sekarang buka matamu!"ucap anak laki-laki itu. Dan Sakura pun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya setelah selang beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi dia bingung hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku?"tanya Sakura.

"Cobalah lihat tangan kananmu!"

"Eh…tanganku,"ucap Sakura dan ketika melihat tangannya yang sebelah kanan, dia sedikit terkejut dengan benda yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki tadi. Sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan bandul sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura. Indah dan cantik. Itulah dua kata yang dapat mewakili benda itu.

"I…ini…apa benar kau memberikan benda ini padaku. Rasanya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku berikan padamu, dan juga benda ini sepertinya mahal,"ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja itu hadiah dariku untukmu. Lagi pula aku 'kan seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin menyimpan benda seperti itu. Lebih baik aku berikan padamu saja."

"Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan benda seindah ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau…"

"Jangan berpikiran negative dulu. Aku dapat benda itu dari Ibuku,"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa Ibumu memberikan benda ini padamu?"tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku memberikan benda itu bukan hanya kepadaku saja, tapi pada kakakku juga. Kau tahu alasannya?"tanya anak laki-laki tadi. Dan Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu bingung dan dia hanya meggeleng lemah saja. Dan berkata.

"Apa?"

"Ibuku bilang jika aku sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang aku anggap berharga dan mempunyai keinginan untuk melindunginya. Aku harus memberikan benda itu padanya. Dan…"anak laki-laki tersebut menggantung ucapannya.

"Dan…"ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Dan…aku harus menjadikan orang yang aku beri benda itu sebagai pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Dengan kata lain harus menikahinya,"ucap anak laki-laki tersebut dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada seorang pun dari keduanya yang berbicara. Sampai akhirnya suara Sakura memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Baiklah…sudah kuputuskan. Kelak kalau aku sudah dewasa. Aku akan menjadi istrimu, dan selama itu aku akan simpan benda ini baik-baik,"ucap Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. "Lagi pula ukurannya terlalu besar untuk dipakai dijariku sekarang."

"Eh…kau mau?"tanya anak laki-laki tadi dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Tentu saja…janji,"ucap Sakura sambil megulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji,"ucap anak laki-laki tadi sambil membalas melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura. "Sasuke…itu namaku."

"Hm…Sasuke,"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Benarkah…aku dan Sakura pernah berjanji seperti itu,"ucap Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian pemandangan didepannya berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat menyeramkan. "Ini aneh sekali…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"._

_Kemudian ku beranikan diri untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi dan memasuki tempat itu. Tempat itu seperti sebuah kuil tua yang sudah tidak dirawat. Cat dinding merah batanya telah mengelupas dan banyak sekali sarang laba-laba yang membuat rumah diatas langit-langit ruangan itu. Dan langit-langit ruangan tersebut ditunjang oleh empat pilar besar berwarna merah bata. Lalu ditengah ruangan tersebut aku melihat tiga sosok anak kecil lagi. Yang dua berambut hitam dan satu lagi berwarna kuning._

"_Siapa itu?"tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat pada ketiga sosok itu. Dan ketika dia mendekat dia sangat terkejut. Sosok yang pertama adalah dirinya sendiri. Lalu sosok kedua yang juga berambut hitam dapat dikenalinya bahwa itu adalah Sai. Sosok ketiga yang berambut kuning adalah Naruto._

"_I…ini…peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pada saat aku bermain uji nyali dengan mereka berdua,"ucap Sasuke._

-

-

"Kau tahu…banyak orang-orang yang berkata, bahwa dulunya dikuil ini terdapat dua jiwa pemimpin Konoha yang disegel oleh 'Sang Putri'. Dan konon sampai sekarang jiwa mereka berdua masih berusaha untuk bangkit dengan cara merasuki keturunan yang sama,"ucap seorang anak kecil laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita, Naruto?"tanya anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat.

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan rumor yang beredar itu benar atau tidak,"ucap anak laki-laki yang juga berambut hitam dan memiliki warna kulit sangat pucat.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Sai,"ucap Naruto,"lalu ada satu rumor lagi yang mengatakan, jika ada salah satu dari keturunan pemimpin Konoha yang memasuki kuil ini. Maka tubuhnya akan dirasuki oleh kedua jiwa pemimpin Konoha tersebut."

"Lalu…apa hubungannya dengan kita?"tanya Sai polos.

"Sai…kau ini bagiamana. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku sejarah Kota Konoha ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak pernah…buku itu sangat membosankan,"ucap Sai enteng dan sedetik kemudian dia mendapat dua jitakan dikepalanya.

"Aduh…Sasuke, Naruto kalian kenapa memukulku tanpa alasan?"tanya Sai.

"Sasuke, kau saja yang menjelaskan!"ucap Naruto tanpa menggubris geruruan kesal Sai, dan memandang sosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang belakangnya mencuat.

"Hn…dengar baik-baik, Sai,"ucap Sasuke. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya…apa kau tahu nama dari kedua pemimpin yang jiwanya disegel dikuil ini?"sambil memandang Sai yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Aku tahu…namanya sama dengan kalian berdua. Lalu apa hubungnnya?"tanya Sai dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Sai. Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini, Naruto…mengataiku bodoh. Lalu apa kau sendiri juga mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan?"tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja tahu,"ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Sasuke 'kan berasal dari keturunan yang sama dengan salah satu pemimpin Konoha ini. Uchiha dan Namikaze. Yang ingin ku katakan adalah jika aku dan Sasuke masuk ke kuil ini apakah rumor yang beredar itu benar. Lagi pula aku pernah diberi tahu oleh kedua orang tuaku agar jangan mendekat apalagi masuk kedalam kuil ini,"ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu jika sudah diperingatkan, kenapa kau masuk kedalam kuil ini?"tanya Sai.

"Bagaiman jika rumor itu benar adanya. Dan tubuh kalian berdua akan dimasuki oleh jiwa pemimpin Konoha ini,"ucap Sai kemudian.

"Huh…bilang saja kau takut, Sai"ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya bersuara setelah tadi terdiam cukup lama.

"Ti…tidak…a…aku tidak takut. Aku hanya khawatir pada kalian berdua…itu saja,"ucap Sai.

"Sudahlah…ayo kita lihat lebih kedalam lagi kuil ini. Karena tempat kedua jiwa yang disegel itu terdapat jauh didalam kuil ini,"ucap Naruto dan langsung saja berjalan jauh kedalam kuil itu.

"Hn,"ucap Sasuke yang kini ikut mengikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"He…hei…tu…tunggu aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"ucap Sai yang kini berlari menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"_Aku ingat sekarang…peristiwa ini adalah pada saat tubuhku dimasuki oleh jiwa Uchiha itu,"ucap Sasuke dan ikut berjalan menyusul sosok dirinya dan kedua temannya._

_-_

-

"Hei lihat! itu tempatnya,"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat atau bisa disebut dua buah 'Sarkofagus' yang terdapat ukiran lambang Uchiha dan Namikaze.

"Kalian mendengar suara itu, Naruto, Sai?"ucap Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan itu.

"Su…suara apa?"tanya Sai yang kini merapatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sudahlah…mungkin itu hanya suara angin saja. Ayo kita lihat lebih dekat lagi!"ucap Naruto yang berjalan mendekat pada dua 'Sarkofagus' itu. Dan setelah sampai dia menyentuh 'Sarkofagus' yang berlambang klannya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Dan Sasuke menyusul Naruto, kemudin dia juga menyentuh 'Sarkofagus' yang satunya lagi dengan lambang dari klannya sendiri- dengan tangan kanannya juga.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa…berarti rumor itu tidak benar,"ucap Naruto dan hendak menarik tangannya dari 'Sarkofagus'. Tapi tidak bisa…tangannya seperti dilem. Dan seketika itu juga wajah Naruto berubah jadi pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahnya. Dan Sasuke yang melihat kejanggalan pada Naruto akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto…wajahmu tiba-tiba saja pucat seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke.

"I…itu…ta…tanganku tidak bisa lepas dari Sarkofagus ini, se…seperti dilem,"ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan takut.

"Kau jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Naruto"ucap Sasuke dan dia kini hendak mendekati Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti dan kini juga wajahnya sama pucat dengan Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata dengan suara sama bergetarnya dengan Naruto.

"Ta…tanganku juga tidak bisa lepas,"ucap Sasuke.

"Ba…bagaimana ini…Sai tolong kami! Kenapa kau diam saja,"teriak Naruto kepada Sai yang dari tadi diam mematung.

"Sai!!"teriak Sasuke.

"I…iya,"ucap Sai dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Berhenti disitu! Sai,"ucap Sasuke,"suara itu terdengar lagi…apa kalian berdua benar-benar tidak mendengarnya?"

"Terdengar…tapi suara gemuruh apa itu?"ucap Sai setelah menajamkan indera pendengarnya. Dan kini wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sai…cepat bantu kami lepas dari Sarkofagus ini!"ucap Naruto mulai panik. Dan setelah mendengar hal itu Sai pun segera berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Sai setelah sampai ditengah dua 'Sarkofagus' itu, yang berarti antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaan itu terlebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika difilm-film biasanya ada tombol atau semacamnya. Coba cari saja!"ucap Naruto.

"Bodoh…mana ada hal seperti itu. Kau terlalu banyak menonton tv, Naruto,"ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yang bodoh,"ucap Naruto.

"Kau,"ucap Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Diam kalian berdua!"ucap Sai. Dan kini wajahnya tambah pucat dari sebelumnya. "Suara gemuruh itu seperti suara memanggil seseorang."

Wuushh…(suara angin berhembus)

"A…apa yang terjadi? Angin itu datang dari mana?"ucap Naruto.

"A…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,"ucap Sai yang tak lama kemudian tubuhnya ambruk kebawah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Si bodoh itu…kenapa pingsan disaat seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan kami,"ucap Naruto yang kini mulai berusaha menarik sebelah tangannya sekuat tenaga. Dan hal yang serupa pun dilakukan Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke sia-sia saja. Dan kini angin yang berhembus semakin kencang menerpa mereka berdua. Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama mereka berdua 'Namikaze…Uchiha'.

Setelah mendengar suara itu kini mereka lebih gencar untuk menarik tangan mereka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kini tangan mereka bisa terlepas. Namun hal itu juga yang membuat kedua 'Sarkofagus' itu terbuka. Lalu terlihat ada dua bayangan hitam seperti gumpalan awan, yang keluar masing-masing dari 'Sarkofagus' itu. Sekilas bentuknya menyerupai wajah orang, hanya ada kedua mata yang berwarna merah dan juga mulut. Lalu sosok bayangan itu mulai mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Entah karena memang mereka takut dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, atau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka berdua untuk bergerak selangkah pun. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja salah satu gumpalan bayangan seperti awan hitam itu berbicara.

"Sudah kutunggu beratas-ratus tahun lamanya untuk bisa terbebas dari segel 'Sang Putri' ini. Dan kini aku bisa membalaskan dendam ku pada 'Sang Putri' dan juga menguasai Konoha ini seperti dulu."

"Dan semua ini berkat kalian berdua. Kini tubuh kalian berdua adalah milik kami,"ucap bayangan yang satu lagi dan mulai memasuki tubuh Naruto lewat mulutnya.

"Naruto…,"teriak Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan. Dan kini setelah bayangan itu masuk semua ketubuh Naruto. Akhirnya tubuh Naruto jatuh begitu saja dilantai kotor kuil ini dan tak sadarkan diri.

"_Aku harus menolong diriku sendiri,"ucap Sasuke yang kini melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil ketika tubuhnya akan dirasuki. Dan kini Sasuke berusaha untuk menggerakan kakinya. Namun kini tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali._

"_Sial…mungkin saja jika aku bisa menolong diriku pada saat ini. Aku tidak harus untuk mencoba membunuh Sakura atas perintah jiwa klan itu untuk membalas dendam,"runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Namun terlambat kini Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan dirinya sendiri sewaktu kecil ketika tubuhnya dirasuki oleh jiwa klan itu._

"_Tidak…hentikan…hentikan,"teriak Sasuke namun kini lambat laun pemandangan dihadapannya itu lama-lama mengabur. Dan sekarang sudah tidak jelas lagi. Lalu pemandangan dihadapanku ini berganti menjadi serba putih. Kemudian samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berkata 'Ayo bangun, Sasuke'. Dan ketika aku mulai membuka kedua mataku yang tadi sempat silau ketika pemandangan serba putih tadi. Aku dapat mengenali bahwa sekarang ini aku berada disebuah ruangan yang bercat putih, dan juga tercium bau seperti bau obat-obatan._

"_Aku dimana?"tanyaku yang kini mulai membiasakan mataku dengan keadaan sekitar. Dan ketika penglihatanku mulai melihat lebih jelas namun tidak sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula, aku bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Sosok itu seperti._

_-_

_-_

"Sa…Sakura…"ucap Sasuke spontan. Namun ternyata dugaan Sasuke salah. Ternyata sosok itu bukanlah Sakura melainkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Kau salah…aku bukan Sakura, aku Naruto,"ucap Naruto sedikit kesal,"masa kau tidak dapat membedakan antara sosokku dan sosok Sakura, kau ini bagaiman Sasuke. Dan apa ini balasan untukku yang sejak dari tadi menungguimu diUKS ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja kau sadar tidak mengenaliku."

"Naruto…sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"tanya Sasuke tidak menggubris gerutuan Naruto. Dan kemudian sekarang mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan merubahnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"3 jam…kau tahu, sewaktu kau tak sadarkan diri kau terus bergumam nama Sakura. Kau menyukainya?"tanya Naruto dan sedetik kemudian dia menerima hadiah jitakan dikepalanya. Dan sekarang bisa terlihat kini Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan juga mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Aku 'kan hanya tanya saja…tidak perlu melakukan penyiksaan seperti tadi,"ucap Naruto.

"Hn, berisik…aku mau kembali kekelas saja,"ucap Sasuke yang kini mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan satu kakinya dia ditahan oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan UKS.

"Kau tidak boleh kekelas…kau harus masih banyak istirahat, Sasuke,"ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, Shizune.

"Sudahlah…aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Shizune,"ucap Sasuke yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Namun sekali lagi dia dicegat oleh Shizune, dan juga kini Shizune menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Aku bialang tinggal, ya, tinggal. Badanmu sangat panas pada saat Naruto membawamu kemari, Uchiha Sasuke,"ucap Shizune dengan tegas pada setiap suku katanya dan juga tatapannya yang menyeramkan(?)

"Ba…baiklah, Kak Shizune,"ucap Sasuke akhirnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat tidur. Dan langsung saja Sasuke berbaring dan kemudian menjadikan bantal sebagai tempat sandaran. Jadi posisinya setengah berbaring dan setengah duduk. Dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menurut, menahan tawanya hingga mukanya memerah dan terlihat sedikit keluar air dari sudut matanya.

"Bagus kalau kau menurut, dan ini…"ucap Shizune sambil menyodorkan segelas teh herbal yang masih terlihat ada asapnya yang mengepul keluar.

"Minumlah untuk membantu menurunkan panas tubuhmu, dan Naruto tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar. Aku ada keperluan dengan Kepala Sekolah,"ucap Shizune yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan hendak keluar.

Namun sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dia berkata 'Habiskan minumannya' dengan tatapan lebih mengerikan dari pada yang tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menelan ludah melihat wajah Shizune.

"Menyeramkan sekali tatapannya,"batin Naruto.

Memang sudah sangat terkenal di Sma Konoha ini, bahwa tingkah laku Shizune yang kadang-kadang berlebihan dalam menghadapi siswa atau sisiwi yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Dan kadang-kadang juga dia bisa jadi sangat cerewet jika ada siswa atau siswa yang membantah ucapannya, seperti Sasuke barusan.

Pernah waktu itu ada kejadian, salah satu siswa yang tidak diizinkan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai bel pulang sekolah. Padahal siswa itu hanya mengeluh sakit perut biasa saja dan juga tidak terlalu parah. Namun yang dilakukan Shizune sangat berlebihan, dia tidak mengizinkan siswa itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sama sekali. Tetapi dibalik sikapnya yang demikian, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang guru yang sangat baik dan juga perhatian. Sangat perhatian sekali.

Dan setelah Shizune benar-benar menghilang. Akhirnya tawa Naruto pun meledak didalam ruang kesehatan itu. Sampai-sampai kini air matanya keluar dan juga memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ha…ha…ha…lihat ekspresi wajahmu, Sasuke. Terlihat sangat lucu sekali,"ucap Naruto tanpa mengindahkan 'Death glare' dari mata Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Uchiha bisa tiba-tiba jadi penurut begitu."

"Berisik…diam kau, Naruto,"ucap Sasuke sambil ingin mendaratkan jitakan dikepala Naruto sekali lagi. Namun kini Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan kesehatan.

"Sa…Sasuke…ha…ha…ha…kau tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku tinggal. Aku ingin pergi kekantin, perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi,"ucap Naruto disela-sela tawanya.

"Hn, pergi saja,"ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau sesuatu, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto yang kini tawanya sedikit mereda.

"Tidak…terima kasih, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot,"ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu…istirahatlah,"ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian didalam ruang kesehatan.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat meminta bantuan 'Sang Putri'. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan, nanti malam aku akan menemuinya,"batin Naruto dalam perjalan menuju kantin sekolah. "Tapi sebaiknya aku harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu pada salah satu pengawal 'Sang Putri'.

"Ah…itu dia…Neji,"ucap Naruto setengah berteriak dan langsung berjalan mendekat pada Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu…tapi setelah aku makan nanti. Kau juga akan pergi kekantin 'kan?"tanya Naruto sesudah sampai dihadapan Neji.

"Hn,"ucap Neji dan mulai berjalan kembali diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Tadi itu sebenarnya apa…sebuah pertanda 'kah?"tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tetapi jika itu memang benar sebuah pertanda maka…baik atau buruk?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sakura…kenapa aku bisa tidak mengingat kejadian pada waktu itu denganmu…apa 'Dia' yang sudah mengunci ingatanku tentangmu,"ucap Sasuke dan kini pandangannya beralih pada secangkir teh yang dari tadi dia diamkan saja. Dan kemudian dia mengambil cangkir teh herbal itu dan mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Rasanya tidak buruk juga."

"Sasuke…bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"tanya Shizune tiba-tiba didepan pintu masuk dan mulai mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah lebih baik…maaf merepotkan, Kak Shizune,"ucap Sasuke dan meletakan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong isinya di dimeja disamping tempat tidur.

"Well…sepertinya teh herbal itu cukup membantu banyak,"ucap shizune sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Panasmu juga sudah turun." Menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Sasuke.

"Apa aku sudah bisa pergi?"tanya Sasuke.

"Silahkan jika kau sudah kuat untuk berjalan, tapi jika masih sedikit pusing lebih baik istirahat saja,"ucap Shizune dan duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mengerti,"ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Namun dia tiba-tiba saja berhenti diambang pintu dan menengok kearah Shizune. "Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku, Kak Shizune."

"Sama-sa…ma, Sasuke,"ucap Shizune. Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu akhirnya sosok Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Dan kini didalam ruangan kesehatan tinggallah Shizune sendirian, yang wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan. "Benarkah yang tadi mengucapkan kata-kata itu adalah, Sasuke…dan wajahnya tadi itu tidak seperti dirasuki oleh jiwa pemimpin klan Uchiha. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan benar-benar sangat tulus, tetapi wajahnya seperti sedang memendam kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku harus melaporkan ini pada 'Dia'." Lalu langsung saja Shizune beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan.

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Dikantin Sekolah**

"Neji…bagaimana keadaan, Sakura?"tanya Ino setelah menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih baik…mulai besok dia bisa sekolah seperti biasa."

"Apa…besok sudah bisa sekolah,"ucap TenTen terkejut dan sedikit berteriak,"bukankah kaki Sakura terkilir cukup parah…dan baru bisa berjalan sekitar dua minggu lagi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu…tapi semalam dia sudah bisa keluar kamar sendirian, benarkan, Hinata?"tanya Neji yang kemudian memandang Hinata.

"Be…benar apa yang dikatakan oleh…Kak Neji. Sa…Sakura memang sudah bisa berjalan tadi malam,"ucap Hinata.

"Maaf…apakah aku boleh bergabung?"tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan memilki kulit sangat pucat sambil tersenyum secara tiba-tiba.

"Bo…boleh…tentu saja, Sai,"ucap Ino dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan juga menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih…gadis cantik,"ucap Sai enteng dan langsung duduk. Bisa dilihat sekarang wajah Ino sudah benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus. TenTen yang berada disebelah Ino hanya mengikik geli meliat tingkah Ino yang tiba-tiba saja gugup seperti tadi.

"Neji…bisa sekarang saja,"ucap Naruto setelah melahap habis ramen, makanan kesukannya, mengelap mulutnya dengan sebuah tisu dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hn, aku mengerti…kami duluan,"ucap Neji dan langsung saja pergi menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Dan kini dimeja itu menyisakan empat orang yang saling bertatapan tanda bertanya 'ada apa dengan mereka berdua'.

"Ka…kalau begitu…a…aku juga duluan. A…ada urusan,"ucap Hinata dan langsung pergi tanpa melihat pandangan heran dari Ino dan TenTen.

"Aku juga,"ucap TenTen,"aku ada rapat dengan klub karate…sekarang." Dan juga langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan itu. Kini tinggal Ino dan Sai saja yang ada di meja itu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Sai…kenapa kau pindah kesekolah ini?"ucap Ino terlihat sangat akrab. Berbeda dengan ucapannya yang tadi sewaktu ada Naruto, Neji, Hinata dan TenTen.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui tu…"

"Bohong…aku tidak percaya. Kau kemari pasti punya alasan tertentu 'kan?"tanya Ino memotong ucapan Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya padamu…tidak sekarang,"ucap Sai,"lagi pula aku ingin melihat wajah, Sakura."

"Dia tidak sekolah hari ini. Besok baru dia sekolah,"ucap Ino sedikit jengkel.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu…kau 'kan sudah tahu alasanku untuk menemui Sakura secepatnya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu…aku tidak cemburu sama sekali. Tapi aku marah karena kau belum mau menjelaskan tentang 'Sang Putri' kepadaku lebih lanjut,"ucap Ino.

"Maaf 'kan aku…tapi aku berjanji suatu saat aku pasti akan menjelaskannya padamu,"ucap Sai sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya tepat didepan wajah Ino.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Sai,"ucap Ino dan membalas melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sai.

"Hei…Ino…kau hebat juga bisa berakting didepan yang lainnya, seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali,"ucap Sai setelah melepaskan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Ino.

"Benarkah…wah, ternyata aku berbakat juga untuk jadi seorang aktris,"ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Sai, tentang masalah 'Sang Putri…sepertinya kekuatannya sudah hampir bangkit sepenuhnya,"ucap Ino kemudian.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau bisa merasakan kekuatannya?"tanya Sai.

"Tidak…aku tidak bisa merasakannya,"ucap Ino sambil meggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tapi aku ingat kau pernah memberitahuku, jika ada sebuah tanda aneh muncul dibagian punggung 'Sang Putri' maka kekuatannya akan bangkit,"ucap Ino dan menatap Sai dengan serius. "Dan…aku melihat tanda aneh itu dipunggung, Sakura. Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum waktu kejadian direstaurant."

"Begitu yach...bukankah itu berita yang bagus. Dan juga sepertinya aku bisa merasakan salah satu kekuatan dari 'Pengawal Legenda' akan segera bangkit,"ucap Sai.

"Benarkah itu…lalu siapa? Neji atau Gaara?"tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu…tapi yang jelas aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar akan segera bangkit,"ucap Sai sambil memakan makanan yang dari tadi dia diamkan saja.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Disini memang tempat yang paling nyaman,"gumam Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sedang berada diatap Sekolah.

"Aduh…kepalaku…"ringis Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dan juga kini tubuhnya merosot jatuh kebawah lantai atap yang dilapisi oleh keramik berwarna merah muda.

"Kau…apa kau mau mengambil alih tubuhku lagi,"ucap Sasuke .

"Jika benar…tidak akan ku biarkan. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti, Sakura lagi."

"Arrgghh…"teriak Sasuke. Dan kini kedua bola matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah. Namun tak lama kemudian kembali menjadi hitam legam. Begitu hingga berkali-kali. Dan akhirnya kedua bola mata itu tertutup sebentar, kemudian terbuka dan terlihatlah kedua bola mata berwarna merah.

"Ha…ha…ha…kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, Sasuke. Kini tubuhmu seutuhnya miliku, dan aku bisa melakukan apa pun pada ' Sang Putri'. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melawanku sekarang. Entah itu kedua 'Sang Pengawal Legenda' atau pun Namikaze jika dia mencoba menghianatiku,"ucap Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Ada yang datang,"ucap Sasuke atau jiwa pemimpi klan Uchiha yang sudah berhasil merebut tubuh Sasuke seutuhnya. Dan langsung saja dia melompat keatas atap gedung sekolah dan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanya. Jika tidak maka Namikaze akan mengetahuinya keberadaanya disini.

-

-

"Kau mau bicara apa, Naruto?"tanya Neji sesudah dia sampai dipagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Bagaimana memulainya yach,"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ngg…langsung saja, Neji, didalam tubuku ada jiwa Klan Namikaze yang berniat untuk membalas dendam pada, Sakura."

"Tetapi sekarang aku tidak akan lagi mencelakakan, Sakura. Justru sebaliknya, aku ingin membantu kalian untuk mengalahkan jiwa dari Klan Uchiha yang sekarang ada ditubuh, Sasuke,"tambah Naruto ketika menyadari tatapan menusuk dari Neji ketika dia berbicara untuk membalas dendam pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jiwa Klan Namikaze yang ada didalam tubuhmu, Naruto,"tanya Neji.

"Eh…jadi kau tidak tahu kalau tubuhku ini dirasuki oleh jiwa dari Klan Namikaze,"ucap Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Hn, tidak…yang aku tahu jiwa dari pemimpin Klan ini bisa bereinkarnasi ketubuh keturunan yang sama. Aku tidak pernah membaca tentang masuknya jiwa dari Klan itu,"ucap Neji.

"Panjang jika diceritakan…tapi intinya adalah kini didalam tubuhku terdapat jiwa dari Klan Namikaze. Dan entah kenapa…aku bisa mengendalikan jiwanya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke…dia sepertinya tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan jiwa Klan Uchiha yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Dan juga akhir-akhir ini dia sering hilang kendali,"ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa buktinya jika yang kau katakan itu benar,"ucap Neji.

"Hah…susah sekali untuk membuatmu percaya,"keluh Naruto. "Baiklah, akan ku buktikan. Akan ku keluarkan kekuatanku disini…sekarang…dihadapanmu." Kemudian Nauto memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

Wuussh…

Tiba-tiba saja ada Angin yang sangat kencang menerpa atap sekolah dan pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi pun turut ikut bergetar. Juga pintu masuk keatap pun yang tadinya tertutup jadi terbuka, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'braak' yang sangat keras. Menandakan bahwa kekuatan Angin itu sangat besar.

"Kau pasti tahu jika Klan Namikaze dapat mengendalikan Angin. Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku?"ucap Naruto yang masih belum menurunkan kedua tangannya diatas.

"Aku percaya…dan tolong sekarang hentikan angin ini,"ucap Neji.

"Aku mengerti,"ucap Naruto dan kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Angin itu sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Juga sekarang pagar pembatas dan pintu masuk pun sudak tidak bergetar lagi.

"Jadi…apakah aku sekarang bisa membantu kalian?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Aku harus membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu pada Ayahku dan semua orang yang sudah mengetahui mengenai masalah ini,"ucap Neji.

"Baiklah aku mengerti dan…"Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Hinata,"ucap Naruto-lagi-,"aku tahu kau disana."

"Hinata kau bilang,"ucap Neji terkejut.

"Ayo keluar! Aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanmu sejak aku dan Neji memulai pembicaraan tadi,"ucap Naruto sambil mengahadap pintu masuk yang menuju keatap.

Dan benar saja, kini sosok Hinata keluar dari pintu masuk. Wajahnya sedikit ketakutan dan juga sedikit pucat, ditambah lagi kini banyak keringat yang keluar dari wajah putih susunya. Dengan berjalan pelan-pelan dia mendekati Neji dan Naruto.

"Ma…maaf 'kan aku…Kak Neji…yang su…sudah lancang menguping pembicaraan ka…kalian. I…itu semua kulakukan ka…karena a…aku juga menghawatirkan keadaan Sakura selanjutnya,"ucap Hinata terbata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Sebaiknya, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini dikediaman Keluarga Hyuuga saja. Aku takut ada yang menguping pembicaraan rahasia ini. Dan kau…Naruto, kau sebaiknya datang besok malam kerumahku…sendirian,"ucap Neji yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan serta membawa Hinata bersamanya.

"Besok malam yach…baiklah aku akan datang, Neji,"ucap Naruto dan pergi menyusul Neji dan Hinata.

-

-

"Jadi begitu…kau benar-benar menghianatiku, Namikaze"ucap Sasuke dan langsung melompat turun dari atas atap.

"Hah…dengan begini musuhku bertambah satu. Tapi tidak apa-apa…asalkan aku dapat benda 'itu'. Semuanya tidak akan berkutik sedikit pun dihadapanku. Dan yang perlu kulakukan sekarang adalah berpura-pura sebagai Sasuke. Aku tidak boleh menunjukan jika tubuh Sasuke ini sudah diambil oleh ku,"ucap Sasuke dan kini mulai berjongkok diatas lantai yang menjadi alas bagian bawah atap sekolah ini. Lalu dia mengangkat satu keramik lantai itu dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang dibungkus sehelai kain hitam.

"Akirnya sudah waktunya aku memakai benda ini. Tidak sia-sia aku menyembunyikan kontak lensa ini pada saat aku berhasil sebentar mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke. Dengan bantuan benda ini aku bisa menyamar sebagai sosok Sasuke, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya,"ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya bukan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, karena kini tubuhnya sudah diambil alih oleh jiwa Klan Uchiha yang merasuki tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lama.

Dan kemudian dia mulai memakaikan kontak lensa berwarna hitam pada kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Selesai…sudah waktunya ber-akting,"ucap Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan seringai menyeramkan yang terlukis dibibir tipisnya. "Tunggu aku 'Tuan Putri'…ah, bukan tapi…Sakura."

**##Fire and Ice##**

Teet…teet

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kita cepat!"ucap Naruto yang kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya. Diikuti oleh Neji dan Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Naruto, aku mau tanya satu hal,"tanya Neji.

"Silahkan!"

"Apa Sasuke tahu bahwa kau kini berada dipihak kami?"tanya Neji.

"Tidak…karena itu aku akan menjaga jarak dengan kalian. Agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan didepan Sasuke,"jawab Naruto.

"Ma…maaf…Na…Naruto…ke…kenapa kau bisa mengetahui bahwa a…aku tadi ada di balik pintu?"tanya Hinata terbata dan kini dia menundukan kepalanya, karena tidak sanggup menatap kepada dua bola mata shappire milik Naruto.

"Ah…aku lupa memberitahukan satu lagi kemampuan dari Klan Namikaze. Yaitu dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dimana pun orang itu berada dan level kekuatan jika orang itu mempunyai kekuatan. Tentunya aku hanya dapat merasakan jika aku mengenal orang tersebut. Tapi sekarang aku sedang berlatih untuk merasakan seseorang yang mempunyai hawa jahat. Berbeda dengan mu…Hinata, aku tidak merasakan hawa atau aura jahat dari mu. Aura mu memancarkan kehangatan, kebaikan, penuh kasih sayang…kau tahu? Auramu itu seperti Ibuku. Aku senang jika berada dekat-dekat denganmu…aku merasakan ada Ibuku didekatku,"ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Dan kini bisa dilihat wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah. Dia juga semakin menundukan kepalanya. Neji yang berada disampingnya pun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap adiknya.

"Dibuku Sejarah tidak disebutkan sama sekali tentang kekuatan lain yang dimilki oleh Klan pendiri Konoha ini,"ucap Neji dan menatap Naruto.

"Ya, itu benar. Dibuku Sejarah tidak disebutkan jika Klan pendiri Konoha ini mempunyai kekuatan yang lain. Tapi kau mengetahui kekuatan 'Tuan Putri' yang lain 'kan, Neji?"

"Hn, aku tahu. Lalu apakah Sasuke juga mempunyai kekuatan yang lain selain mengeluarkan Api?"tanya Neji.

"Ada…yaitu dapat membaca gerakan lawan dengan kedua bola matanya,"jawab Naruto.

"Membaca gerakan lawan…apa maksudnya?"tanya Neji.

"JIwa dari Klan Uchiha mempunyai bola mata yang berbeda pada umumnya…yaitu berarna merah darah. Dengan mata itu dia bisa membaca gerakan lawannya,"jawab Naruto panjang lebar. "Apa ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Neji?"

"Tidak…tidak ada,"jawab Neji.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas. Langsung saja Naruto, Neji dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam kelas. Dan ternyata didalam kelas sudah ada seorang Guru berpakaian serba hijau dan alisnya yang super tebal.

"Kalian terlambat,"ucap Guru itu kepada Naruto, Neji dan Hinata sambil menatap wajah mereka satu persatu. "Jadi laki-laki yang berambut coklat ini adalah Neji yach!"batin Guru itu.

"Maaf 'kan kami Guru…err…"

"Maito Gai…itu namaku,"jawab Guru itu.

"Maaf 'kan kami Guru Gai,"ucap Naruto mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa…kalian duduklah!"ucap Gai.

"Terima kasih, Guru,"ucap mereka bertiga serempak. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke…apa kau sudah baikan?"tanya Naruto setelah sampai ditempat duduknya bersama Sasuke.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke sangat dingin.

"Ini aneh…tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap dingin sekali padaku. Ah…mungkin dia masih kelelahan,"batin Naruto dan langsung duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Baiklah…tolong perhatikan sebentar. Namaku adalah Maito Gai. Aku adalah guru olah raga sementara menggantikan guru Ebisu yang sedang cuti. Dan sekarang kita akan olah raga basket. Silahkan ganti baju kalian dan segera kelapangan. Aku tunggu kalian disana. Apa semuanya sudah jelas?"tanya Gai.

"Jelaaas…"ucap semua orang yang ada didalam kelas tersebut.

"Bagus…pertahankan semangat muda kalian,"ucap Gai dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Hah…hah…hah…aku harus bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Aku sudah berjanji pada…Sakura…hah…hah…untuk melindunginya dengan kekuatan yang kumilki,"gumam seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah yang kini jatuh terduduk ditanah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Huh…apa hanya begitu saja kemampuan stamina mu, Gaara,"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut perak, Kakashi, sambil memandang kedua bola mata hijau jade milik Gaara dengan tajam.

"Dengan kekuatan yang sangat lemah yang kau milki ini…jangan 'kan melindungi, Sakura. Melindungi dirimu sendiri juga aku tidak yakin,"ucap Kakashi kemudian.

"A…apa yang kau bilang barusan, Kakashi?"tanya Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku ulang sekali lagi ucapanku. Aku bilang dengan kekuatan lemah yang kau milki ini…jangan 'kan melindungi, Sakura…untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri pun aku tidak yakin,"ucap Kakashi mengulang ucapannya tadi dan menatap Gaara lebih tajam.

"Tarik kembali…"

"Tarik kembali apa?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tarik kembali kata-kata mu yang menyebutkan kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi, Sakura…dan juga tentang kekuatanku yang kau sebutkan lemah tadi,"ucap Gaara sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dan kini tatapan matanya telah berubah. Menjadi sangat tajam.

"Tatapan matanya itu…dan kenapa langit tiba-tiba jadi gelap seperti ini,"gumam Kakashi dan mengadahkan penglihatannya keatas langit. Langit yang tadinya sangat cerah kini telah menjelma menjadi langit yang sangat gelap. Banyak gumpalan awan hitam yang membentuk diatas langit. Dan juga ditambah datangnya suara gemuruh yang memekkakan telinga.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya…jangan-jangan kekuatannya…"ucap Kakashi dan ketika dia melihat sosok Gaara kembali dia sangat terkejut. Kini disekeliling tubuh Gaara telah terlapisi semacam cahaya berwarna kuning yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Gaara berteriak sangat kencang.

"Aaarrrgghhh…"

"Ga…Gaara…kau…"ucap Kakashi dan hendak mendekati Gaara. Namun dia urungkan karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah Petir yang turun tepat dimana Gaara berdiri. Dan kini Petir itu mengahantam tubuh Gaara dan juga tanah yang dipijaknya. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ' Bum' yang sangat keras. Dan akhirnya Kakashi pun mundur beberapa langkah.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Hei semuanya…coba lihat!"ucap salah seorang siswi Sma Konoha yang sekarang sedang berolah raga dilapangan basket.

"Ada apa?"tanya siswi-siswi lainnya dan mulai mengerumuni siswi yang tadi berbicara.

"Lihat langit disana…gelap sekali dan ada petir yang menyambar."

Dan akhirnya semua siswi-siswi yang berada dilapangan basket itu pun ikut melihat langit yang ditunjukan oleh temannya tadi. Ditambah kini para siswa pun ikut memandangi langit gelap itu. Termasuk Naruto dan Neji yang kini wajahnya menyirakan keterkejutan luar biasa. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama memandang satu sama lain, dan bersamaan bergumam nama 'Gaara'.

"Wah…wah…ternyata kekuatan Sabaku sudah bangkit ternyata…ini akan jadi lebih menarik,"batin seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat dan kedua bola mata hitam legam, yang bersandar disebuah pohon tua.

"Sai…apa ini yang kau maksud?"tanya Ino tanpa memandang Sai yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya…kekuatan Sabaku…Petir."

"Eh…jadi ini kekuatan yang dimilki oleh, Gaara?"tanya Ino lagi tapi kali ini dia memandang kearah Sai. Dan Sai pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda benar adanya.

-

-

"Langit disana gelap sekali…dan juga ada Petir yang menyambar. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan langit disini…cerah,"ucap gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung. Yang kini duduk di- tatami halaman belakang Keluarga Hyuuga. Sambil memandang langit yang gelap itu dengan kedua mata emerald-nya.

"Aneh sekali,"batin gadis itu lagi.

"Sakura…sedang apa kau disini?"tanya sorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Ah…paman Hiashi. Aku bosan dikamar terus jadi aku pergi untuk mencari angin. Dan lihatlah Paman…langit dibagian sana gelap sekali, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan langit disini,"ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk keatas langit.

"Hn, tapi sebaiknya kau kembali kekamar saja. Istiraatkan kakimu!"

"Baik,"jawab Sakura dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hiashi yang berdiri mematung.

"Petir…kekuatan Sabaku ternyata,"ucap Hiashi dan dia pun pergi entah kemana.

-

-

"Pein…apa kau lihat langit gelap yang disana?"tanya seorang wanita berambut biru yang diatas rambutnya terdapat hiasan bunga, sambil memandang pada sosok seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn…aku melihatnya. Reinkarnasi dari Klan Sabaku itu berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatannya."

"Sepertinya ini akan segera dimulai,"ucap wanita itu lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan langit yang gelap itu.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Gaara…apa kau sudah sadar?"ucap Kakashi dan memandang sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah, yang kini terbaring diatas tempat tidur kamarnya.

"Kakashi…apa yang terjadi denganku?"tanya Gaara dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Kau pingsan setelah kau berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatanmu…jujur saja aku cukup terkejut kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu hanya dalam waktu dua hari,"ucap Kakashi kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Gaara. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi tepat disamping kanan tempat tidur Gaara.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah hanya mencoba untuk mengendalikannya kekuatan Petir yang kau milki saja. Tapi lebih baik dalam beberapa hari selanjutnya kau istirahatkan saja dulu tubuhmu itu. Baiklah hanya itu yang aku ingin katakan, selamat istirahat dan selamat malam,"ucap Kakashi dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar kamar Gaara. Kemudian membukanya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku…sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padaku pada saat latihan dengan Kakashi pagi itu,"ucap Gaara kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Tak lama kemudian matanya menutup kembali, untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Huft…membosankan sekali dikamar terus,"ucap Sakura dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menyadari bahwa handphone-nya telah berbunyi menandakan ada telepon masuk. "Siapa yang menelepon ku malam-malam begini?". Dan kembali mendekati tempat tidurnya diamana handphone-nya diletakan.

Dan ketika dia melihat dilayar telepon, nomornya sama sekali dia tidak kenal. Dengan ragu akhirnya Sakura mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, siapa ini?"tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin. Lalu terdengar seseorang menjawab panggilan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar dan hafal dengan suara itu, tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya sebentar karena sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang sudah meneloponnya. Sebuah suara yang dimilki oleh seseorang yang sudah membuat degup jantungnya berubah menjadi sangat cepat bila ada didekatnya.

"Sa…Sasuke…a…ada apa menelepon ku malam-malam begini?"tanya Sakura sedikit terbata.

"Aduh…kenapa cara bicaraku jadi terbata seperti ini…mirip Hinata saja,"batin Sakura.

"Halo, Sakura…apa kau masih ada disana,"ucap Sasuke disebarang telepon.

"Ah…eh…i…iya…ada apa kau menelepon malam-malam begini, Sasuke?"ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar besok, apa kau mau?"

"Eh…kenapa tiba-tiba,"tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Bagaimana apa kau mau, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah…i…iya…tentu saja aku mau,"ucap Sakura dan kini wajahnya benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Baiklah…aku tunggu didekat sebuah taman Konoha pukul 09.00 pagi. Tapi tolong jangan bilang siapa pun kemana kau pergi dan bersama siapa!,"ucap Sasuke.

"A…aku mengerti."

"Baiklah…selamat malam, Sakura,"ucap Sasuke dan memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Selamat malam juga, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa ini ajakan kencan? Jika benar…senang sekali rasanya…tapi kenapa hal ini harus dirahasiakan,"Sakura berfikir keras untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa Sasuke menginginkan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun. Hingga dia menemukan alasan yang hanya pada saat itu dia fikirkan yaitu. "Munkin dia malu…tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun."

"Haah…sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang dan besok bangun pagi-pagi untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kencan besok dengan, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

-

-

-

**Dirumah Itachi dan Sasuke**

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mulai bisa mengendalikan semua bagian tubuh Sasuke, dan tidak memerlukan benda ini lagi,"ucap Sasuke di dalam kamar mandi sambil melepaskan sebuah benda transparan berwarna hitam dari kedua bola matanya. Kemudian dia membasuh wajahnya dan menatap kedalam cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Rupanya aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna kedua bola mataku jika berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin. Tapi itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Besok sudah waktunya…tunggu saja, Sakura,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung menyeringai menyeramkan. Dan tak lama kemudian dia mulai tertawa seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya.

-

-

"Pein…ada yang aneh dengan sikap adik ku. Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencelakakan, Sakura besok,"ucap Itachi ditelepon.

"Kau buntuti dia besok, jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya!"ucap Pein diseberang telepon.

"Aku mengerti,"ucap Itachi dan mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya.

"Sasuke…apa tubuhmu sudah diambil oleh jiwa Klan Uchiha itu?"batin Itachi dan pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka menuju kamarnya.

**Bersambung….**

Hwaa…Minna-san…Akhirnya daku bisa update juga…tapi aku benar2 minta maaf karna telat banget upadatenya….Lagi pula tugasnya bukannya berkurang…lah ini…bertambah banyak…Kemungkinan besar chap selanjutnya juga bakal lama updatenya…mau kah para readers…menunggu fic-ku yang gak jelas ini*Puppy eyes no jutsu*….tapi aku usahakan setiap seminggu sekali aku update fic-ku ini…

Baiklah…mari balas yang sudah review dulu…dimulai dari…

**Nacchi Cullen : **Arigatou dah dibilang makin seru…Gomen karena romance SasuSaku-nya dikit banget dichap nie…but I'll try in the next chapter a lot of SasuSaku romance…So just wait…Last word Review…,…

**Chariot330 : **Makasih dah dibilang makin seru…dan Nie dah aku update…review lagi yach…

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **Ga apa2…dan nie dah ku update…review lg yach…

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Nie dah ku update…review lg yach, Ry-chan…

**Sora Chand : **Makasih dah dibilang keren…*peluk2 Sora*…nie dah ku update…review lg yach…

**AngleFromTheHeaven : **nie dah ku update…review lg yach…

**Amethyst is Aphrodite :nie **dah aku update…review lg yach…

**Haruchi Sara : **Review lg yach…

Buat SasuSaku lovers…Hontou ni Gomennasai…karena Romance'nya dichap ini kurang banget…Tapi aku usahakan…acara kencan SasuSaku bakalan aku buat se-Romantis mungkin dichap depan. Karna itu bersabarlah sedikit…

O, ya aku mau tanya ma readers-readers…fic-ku ini terlalu banyak adegan dialog tau ga sich…? Setelah aku perhatikan…memang kebanyakan adegan dialognya….Jadi benar tau tidak menurut Readers? Jawab lewat Review yach…

Dan juga aku ingin tanya…Apakah endingnya mau Happy Ending Or Sad Ending…karena jujur za setelah aku fikir-fikir sepertinya akhir dari fic ini akan sad ending…Jadi aku ingin dengar pendapat Readers sekalian…

Salam Manis…

Miko-chan ///

**LAST WORD **

**REVIEWS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading...**

**Minna-san…///**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat nyenyak. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju pintu, membukanya. Sejuk. Itulah satu kata yang dapat mewakili udara pagi ini, ketika aku sudah berada diluar. Ku hirup udara pagi yang sejuk ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Senyum simpul terlukis dibibirku. Menandakan jika kini hatiku sangat senang. Alasannya karena semalam aku bermimpi sangat indah. Aku bertemu dengan seseoraang dari masa laluku. Seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang telah memberikanku sebuah benda yang sampai sekarang aku jaga baik-baik. Sebuah cincin putih yang berbandul sebuah kelopak bunga sakura. Yang sekarang kutambahkan sebuah rantai kecil yang juga berwarna putih untuk dipakai dileherku, seperti sebuah kalung. Dan benda itu ku jadikan sebagai benda keberuntunganku. Karena benda ini secara tidak langsung telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kecelakaan sebuah bis.

Waktu itu aku habis pulang dari rumah temanku, Ino. Aku hendak menaiki sebuah bus Hashirama no.7 yang merupakan jurusan khusus untuk menuju jalan _Ice Blossom blok S, _rumahku- karena letak rumahku cukup jauh dari rumah Ino. Hanya ada dua bus saja yang menuju rumahku yaitu no.7 dan no 21. Namun aku urungkan niatku karena aku menyadari bahwa cincin ini hilang dari tanganku. Aku pun berfikiran sepertinya cincin itu terjatuh dirumah Ino. Karena sewaktu aku pergi kerumah Ino, cincin itu masih bertengger manis dijari sebelah kananku.

Akhirnya aku pun tak jadi naik bis itu, dan memilih kembali pergi kerumah Ino. Tapi karena itu juga aku pulang terlambat kerumahku. Sebab untuk menaiki bis itu lagi perlu menuggu setidaknya kurang lebih satu jam. Akhirnya aku pun hanya memandang nanar pada bus yang baru saja pergi dari hadapanku. No.7 tertera diatas sudut kanan kaca belakangnya. Dan setelah aku melihat bis itu pergi dari halte bus, dan aku sudah tak dapat melihatnya lagi. Aku pun segera berlari kerumah Ino. Jika saja benda itu tidak penting, maka aku tidak akan susah payah untuk mengambilnya dan merelakan pulang terlambat. Tapi apa boleh buat karena benda itu sudah seperti separuh jiwaku. Dan benar saja dugaanku. Cincin itu terjatuh dikamar tepat disamping tempat tidur Ino.

Dan karena aku harus menunggu bis selama kurang lebih satu jam, sendirian. Maka aku putuskan untuk menuggu kurang lebih setengah jam dirumah Ino. Aku habiskan untuk menonton berita saja. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku mendengar dan melihat ada sebuah tayangan berita yang mengatakan, bahwa bus dengan jurusan Ice Blossoms no.7 telah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi didekat rumahku. Kecelakaan itu telah menewaskan semua penumpang yang ada dibis itu, tak ada yang selamat, sangat naas. Dan akhirnya air mataku pun jatuh tak kuasa ditahan lagi olehku, tubuhku bergetar hebat, sangat shock. Ino yang sedang berada disampingku pun ikut menangis dan mendekapku. Pasti Ino tahu sebabnya mengapa aku sangat shock seperti ini. Mana ada orang yang tidak shock jika bis yang baru saja akan di naikinya tiba-tiba ada kabar berita kecelakaan. Mengerikan bukan, dan aku, jika saja tidak kembali kerumah Ino demi mengambil cincin ini. Pasti akan bernasib sama dengan semua penumpang yang tidak selamat dari bis itu.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, cincin ini kujadikan sebagai benda keberuntunganku. Konyol bukan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dengan anggapan orang lain yang menganggap ku sangat berlebihan. Karena menurutku benda ini sangat berharga. Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai benda berharga bagi mereka, dan pasti mereka akan menjaga baik-baik benda itu. Aku pun demikian.

Namun aku tak tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang telah memberikannku cincin putih ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat wajahnya. Tapi yang pasti aku mengingat namanya. Sasuke. Dan mengingat bahwa ada temanku yang bernama sama. Aku pertama mengira bahwa dia adalah anak laki-laki itu. Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Karena anak laki-laki itu hanya menyebutkan nama belakangnya saja. Tidak disertai nama keluarganya. Aku harap suatu saat nanti aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kemudian kututup kedua mata emeraldku, dan kembali menghirup udara sejuk. Namun hal itu terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaku. Aku pun langsung menghentikan aktivitasku sejenak dan membuka kedua mataku. Langsung saja aku menoleh kebelakang, dan tepat, ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kerahku dengan bibir tipisnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavendernya.

**End Sakura POV**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura?"

"Selamat pagi juga, Neji."

"Ada apa kau bangun sepagi ini Sakura?"tanya Neji.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Oh, begitu, ya sudah, aku tinggal Sakura,"ucap Neji dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hmm…"

"Janji dengan seseorang…apa mungkin, Gaara,"batin Neji dan mempercepat jalannya menuju halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Huuffft…sebaiknya aku siap-siap sekarang saja,"ucap Sakura dan kembali kedalam kamarnya. Setelah berada didalam dia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah jam berbentuk merah hati yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Pukul 07.00 pagi…acara kencan pukul 09.00. Syukurlah masih tersisa waktu untuk bersiap-siap,"pikir Sakura dan langsung mengambil sebuah handuk. Lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Gaara POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lumayan tidak nyenyak semalam. Jika dipikir-pikir aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak itu semua karena aku memikirkan 'dia'. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Meneloponnya saja tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan latihan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannku. Tapi itu semua juga untuk melindunginya.

Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kamar mandi. Tak lupa sebelum masuk aku mengambil sebuah handuk. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin pagi sewaktu Kakashi sedang melatih kekuatanku. Kalau tidak salah Kakashi mengatakan jika aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatanku, benarkah? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tapi yang aku ingat, aku marah ketika Kakashi bilang jika aku tidak bisa melindungi Sakura.

Sementara tubuhku diterpa oleh air dari shower yang tepat berada diatas kepalaku. Dingin. Dan aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku menjadi rileks. Masalah ini terlalu rumit. Masalah soal reinkarnasi pemimpin Konoha dan juga kini ada orang yang ingin mencelakakakan Sakura. Lebih baik aku menemui Sakura hari ini. Dan juga mengatakan tentang kekuatanku. Juga kekuatan yang dia miliki.

Eh, tanda apa ini ditanganku? Apa tanda ini yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi tempo hari. Tapi dia bilang tanda itu berada dibagian punggung, tapi kenapa berada ditelapak tangan kiriku. Baiklah akan kutanyakan.

Mematikan keran dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Segera saja ku buka lemari pakaianku dan memilih baju. Sebuah atasan berlengan pendek berwarna merah yang kemudian dirangkap dengan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Kemudian Jeans panjang yang juga berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu. Setelah memakai parfum dan menyisir rambutku yang basah ini, aku bergegas turun kebawah- keruang makan. Disana sudah ada Kakashi dan juga kepala pelayan yang waktu itu- jika tidak salah namanya Anko. Sepertinya Kakashi sedang membicarakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena ketika aku sampai disana, Anko sudah pergi entah kemana. kemudian aku menyapa Kakashi dan langsung duduk dikursi tepat dihadapannya. Entah apa ini perasaanku saja, tapi sewaktu aku menyapanya, wajahnya seperti terkejut akan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini.

**End Gaara POV**

"Ah…Gaara, kau sudah bangun?"tanya Kakashi.

"Hn, kenapa wajahmu terkejut seperti itu saat melihatku?"tanya Gaara sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry pada roti tawar yang baru saja dia ambil.

"Be…benarkah wajahku seperti itu. Ha…ha…ha…tidak ada apa-apa. Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"tanya Kakashi dan jelas saja dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menemui seseorang,"jawab Gaara singkat di sela-sela mengunyah rotinya.

"Hmm…biar kutebak. Kau pasti akan menemui pacarmu, Sakura 'kan?"tanya Kakashi dengan seringai jahil.

"Uhuk…uhuk…."langsung saja Gaara terbatuk-batuk setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi tadi. Langsung saja dia mengambil segelas air putih yang tepat berada disamping kirinya. Menenggaknya sampai tandas. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Sakura…pacarmu 'kan?"tanya Kakashi dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Bu…bukan…di…dia bukan pacarku,"ucap Gaara dengan terbata. "Mungkin tidak lama lagi setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya,"tambah Gaara dalam hati.

"Ha…ha…ha…benarkah, tapi…hei! lihat wajahmu. Sampai memerah seperti itu,"ucap Kakashi.

"Sudahlah…lupakan. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"ucap Gaara dengan wajah sangat serius. Kini rotinya sudah habis.

"Baiklah, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Kau bilang tanda aneh itu berada dibagian punggung. Tapi kenapa tanda ku berada ditangan,"ucap Gaara dan memperlihatkan telapak tangan kirinya pada Kakashi. Dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis saja dibalik masker yang dia kenakan-walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Aku salah memperkirakannya. Jika Sakura dipunggung, maka kau ditangan. Dan mungkin Neji juga akan ditempat yang berbeda."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi apakah Uchiha dan Namikaze juga mempunyai tanda seperti ini, Kakashi?"tanya Gaara setelah dia mengelapkan serbet kebibirnya untuk membersihkan sedikit noda yang menempel.

"Aku rasa tidak, karena mereka tidak bereinkarnasi seperti kalian bertiga. Namun, mereka memilki kemampuan lebih dari satu seperti Sakura."

"Lebih dari satu kemampuan kau bilang. Dibuku tidak disebutkan seperti itu,"ucap Gaara sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tidak ada.

"Ya…dibuku tidak disebutkan mengenai hal itu."

"Lalu apa kau tahu kekuatan yang mereka miliki, dan juga Sakura?"tanya Gaara.

"Sakura memilki 3 kekuatan, pertama dapat membekukan benda apa saja menjadi Es yang sangat keras. Bakan lebih keras dari berlian sekali pun. Kedua, mempunyai kemampuan untuk pulih dalam sekejap. Misalkannya saja dia terluka entah itu tergores, sayatan benda tajam atau pun luka robek, dan apabila luka itu mengeluarkan darah, maka pada saat itu juga luka itu akan menutup dengan sendirinya dan mengembalikan keadaan kulitnya seperti semula. Sampai-sampai seperti tidak ada bekas luka itu. Yang ketiga dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyegel jiwa seseorang,"ucap Kakashi dan menenggak kopi yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pelayan. Setelah meminumnya sampai tinggal separuhnya, dia meletakkannya diatas meja dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Kemudian kekuatan Namikaze, dia memiliki 2 kekuatan, pertama dapat mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Angin. Kedua dapat merasakan aura seseorang atau level kekuatan lawan. Lalu kekuatan Uchiha, dia memiliki 3 kekuatan. Pertama dapat mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Api. Kedua dapat membaca gerakan lawan dengan menggunakan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Lalu…"Kakashi menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Gaara memasang wajah penasaran.

"Lalu apa kekuatan ketiga yang dimilki Uchiha?"tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak mengetahui tentang kekuatan ketiga yang dimilikinya. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak dapat memecahkan misteri itu,"ucap Kakashi dan kembali menenggak kopinya.

"Oh, begitu…baiklah aku selesai. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak larut malam ini,"ucap Gaara dan hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju sebuah pintu untuk pergi keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Gaara…tangkap ini!"ucap Kakashi dan melempar sebuah benda tepat kearah Gaara, yang berhasil sukses ditangkap olehnya.

"Buat apa sarung tangan hitam ini, dan kenapa hanya satu, tidak sepasang?"tanya Gaara bingung sambil memandang sebuah benda yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Tutupi tanda ditangan kirimu dengan sarung tangan hitam itu!"ucap Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus ditutup segala?"tanya Gaara namun tetap saja sarung tangan itu dia pakai ditangan kirinya untuk menutupi tanda aneh ditangannya, sebuah tanda yang mirip bentuk huruf 'Z' berwarna hitam.

"Agar tidak terlihat olehnya dan teman-temanmu jika kau sekolah nanti."

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kakashi,"ucap Gaara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi diruang makan sendirian.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Ayah, maaf aku terlambat,"ucap Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa…ayo!"ucap Hiashi dan pergi kedalam sebuah ruangan. Dan langsung diikuti oleh Neji. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruangan perpustakaan.

Rungan perpustakaan itu terbilang cukup luas. Dengan cat dinding berwarna coklat tua. Dan juga terdapat lampu Kristal yang menggantung tepat diatas rak yang ke-5. Banyak rak-rak buku yang berjejer. Jika dihitung-hitung ada 10 rak buku yang sangat tinggi. Juga ada kurang lebih 10 meja dan kursi untuk duduk. Banyak bebeapa macam buku. Entah itu buku pengetahuan umum maupun dibidang lainnya.

Dan didekat sudut ruangan itu terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk. Orang itu berpakaian serba hijau. Dan sepasang alis hitam yang sangat tebal.

"A…anda, Guru olahraga baru disekolah kami bukan, Guru Gai?"tanya Neji.

"Ya, kau betul…dan mulai sekarang aku lah yang akan melatihmu, agar kau dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang kau milki,"ucap Gai sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya tepat dihadapan wajah Neji.

"Oh, jadi anda yang akan melatihku. Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya,"ucap Neji sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku!"ucap Hiashi dan masuk kedalam lagi ruang perpustakaan. Diikuti oleh Gai lalu Neji yang berada dibelakangnya. Tak lama kemudian Hiashi berhenti tepat diujung sudut ruangan perpustakaan itu dan menarik salah satu buku dalam rak itu. Tiba-tiba saja rak buku itu bergeser kekanan dan mulailah terlihat, dari dalam ada sebuah tangga menurun yang sepertinya ujungnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali karena sangat gelap. Tapi entah kenapa ada angin yang berhembus dari arah ujung tangga ini walaupun tidak terlihat. Tapi kita bisa merasakan terpaan angin itu yang menembus kulit kita. Dan Neji pun dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan dihadapanya.

"I…ini…sejak kapan ada tangga seperti ini diruang perpustakaan,"ucap Neji dengan sedikit terbata. Jelas saja dia sangat terkejut, karena dia yang sering berada dalam perpustakaan itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui tangga ini.

"Ujung tangga ini menuju suatu tempat untuk melatihmu, Neji,"ucap Hiashi. "Ayo!"

"Hn…"

Tak sampai sepuluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang sangat luas. Dihadapan mereka kini terlihat sebuah lapangan hijau yang benar-benar sangat luas. Banyak pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan juga ada sebuah air terjun, yang airnya sangat jernih. Sampai-sampai bayangan diri kita bisa terpantul dengan jelasnya dipermukaan air itu. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Neji saja yang terlihat sangat-sangat terkejut, namun Gai juga terlihat sangat terkejut. Matanya sedikit terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa?"tanya Gai tak percaya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesuluruh lapangan hijau itu.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat latihan pendiri keluarga Hyuuga dulu. Dan sekarang akan dipakai olehmu untuk mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan kekuatanmu,"ucap Hiashi dan memandang Neji. Kemuadian Hiashi berbalik dan meninggalkan Neji dan Gai. Namun sesaat sebelum HIashi benar-benar pergi dia menatap Gai dan berkata. "Aku serahkan padamu."

"Tenang saja, Hiashi,"ucap Gai dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya pada Hiashi.

"Dan Neji…"ucap Hiashi dan menatap pada kedua bola mata lavender milik Neji. "Berusahalah…kau harus bisa." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu akhirnya sosok Hiashi pun sudah tak terlihat dipandangan Gai dan Neji.

"Baiklah…ayo sekarang kita benar-benar mulai latihannya. Dan latihan yang pertama adalah melatih staminamu,"ucap Gai kemudian dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyum itu dimata Neji sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi sorot matanya itu.

"Aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang latihan stamina ini,"batin Neji.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Uhmm, sepertinya penampilanku sudah sempurna untuk acara kencan ini,"ucap seorang gadis bermabut merah muda, Sakura, sambil mengahadap sebuah cermin yang seukuran tubuhnya.

Atasan T-shirt berwarna hitam panjang yang disetiap bagian lengannya terdapat seperti sobek-sobekan kecil, dan juga lambang bulat putih dibagian punggungnya. Lalu bawahan celana pendek yang juga berwarna hitam sepuluh senti diatas lutut, ditambah dengan sepasang kaos kaki yang juga berwarna hitam yang panjangnya melebihi lutut. Jadi paha putihnya hanya terlihat sedikit saja, karena tertutupi dengan kaos kaki panjang tadi. Sedangkan rambut merah muda panjangnya dia kepang longgar satu kebekanag, lalu poninya dia biarkan tergerai kesisi wajahnya. Manis. Itu adalah satu kata yang dapat dikatakan untuk penampilan Sakura saat ini.

"Sudah hampir jam 09.00, kenapa Sasuke belum juga meneloponku?"batin Sakura sambil melihat sebuah jam yang terdapat diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Handphone Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. "Eh, pesan dari Sasuke." Yang isinya sebuah pesan singkat seperti ini.

_Sakura, aku sudah ada didekat taman Konoha…_

_Bisa kau kemari sekarang saja!!!_

_Aku tunggu…_

_From : Sasuke.U_

"Wah, ternyata Sasuke sudah ada disana. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang,"ucap Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dia membalas terlebih dahulu pesan dari Sasuke. Setelah itu dia mulai berjalan keluar, dan hampir sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, ada suara berat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Menyebabkan langkahnya terhenti dan membalikkan badannya menhadap sang pemilik suara berat itu.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sakura?"tanya suara pemilik berat itu.

"Ah…eh…uhmm…Paman Hiashi…itu…aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku bosan dirumah terus, boleh kah?"ucap Sakura dengan tampang memohon diwajahnya yang membuatnya semakin manis saja.

"Hn, boleh saja…dengan siapa kau pergi?"tanya Hiashi.

"Ngg…dengan…dengan…Ga…Gaara. Benar, aku akan pergi dengan Gaara, Paman,"ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Begitu…jangan pulang terlalu larut, Sakura,"tegas Hiashi dan pergi menjauhi Sakura untuk masuk jauh kedalam rumahnya.

"Hhuufft…beruntungnya tidak keatahuan,"ucap Sakura. "Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat nantinya." Kemudian mulai melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura setelah berada tepat dihadapan Sasuke yang sedang menyender disebuah pohon tua, yang kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa,"ucap Sasuke dan berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura. Dan kini kedua tangannya sudah ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

Kemudian Sakura yang melihat penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, membuat wajahnya sedikit merona kemerahan.

"Ya Tuhan…tampan sekali dia,"gumam Sakura. Jelas saja, penampilan Sasuke saat ini kelewat keren. Wanita manapun pasti akan beranggapan sama dengan Sakura. Sasuke memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, namun lengan kaos itu dia naikan hingga seperempatnya saja- sebatas siku. Lalu bawahan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam, tak lupa sepatu yang berwarna hitam juga. Entah Sakura sadari atau tidak. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sendiri, sama-sama berwarna hitam. Benar-benar sangat serasi. "Tahan Sakura, tahan untuk tidak memeluknya."

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Eh…hehe…ti…tidak. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa,"ucap Sakura. Padahal kini jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan, karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Ditambah lagi, harum tubuh Sasuke yang sangat tercium bila dekat jaraknya seperti ini.

"Begitu…"

"Syukurlah kata-kataku tadi tidak terdengar olehnya,"batin Sakura. Namun, dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh ditaman ini. Orang-orang yang berada ditaman ini maksudnya. Mereka sepertinya dari tadi melihat kearahku dan juga Sasuke. "Apa penampilanku dan Sasuke aneh. Sampai-sampai hampir semua orang yang ada ditaman ini memperhatikan kami berdua."

"Hei…kenapa kau jadi bengong seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dihadapan wajah Sakura.

"Eh…i…itu…aku tadi sedang berfikir. Kenapa orang-orang disini menatap kepada kita berdua dari tadi,"ucap Sakura sambil memandang wajah Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Entahlah…mungkin mereka suka melihat kita berdua. Karena aku sangat tampan, lalu kau yang cantik dan manis,"ucap Sasuke spontan tanpa mengetahui efek dari bicaranya tadi.

"Aku cantik dan…manis, dia bilang,"batin Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya bersemu kemerahan, sama dengan warna rambut seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya.

"Ayo! Kita berangkat sekarang saja,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura, lalu menyusupkan jari-jarinya kejari-jari Sakura. Menariknya pergi dari taman menuju mobilnya yang berada diluar gerbang taman Konoha ini. Setelah sampai disamping mobilnya, Sasuke membukakan pintu depan untuk Sakura agar mempersilahkannya masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sakura masuk, lalu Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan mengitari bagian mobil depannya untuk menuju pintu yang satunya lagi. Membukanya, kemuadian masuk.

"Kita pergi nonton,"ucap Sasuke setelah berada didalam mobil sambil memandang Sakura. "Tapi sebelum itu…"Sasuke menggantung ucapanya dan beringsut mendekati Sakura. Setelah itu ia ulurkan tangan kanannya kedekat wajah Sakura. Yang membuat wajah Sakura menjadi kembali memerah akan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Sasuke lakukan. "Pakai sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu." Dan kemudian memasangkan sabuk penganman pada Sakura.

"Oh…hahaha…aku kira ada apa,"Sakura tertawa renyah dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri akan kebodohonnya.

"Tubuhmu…harum sekali, Sakura,"ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura. "Aku…suka sekali."

"Eh…"

"Ah…maaf…aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa…sebaikanya kita berangakat sekarang,"potong Sakura. Mungkin itu semua dialakukannya untuk menyamarkan rona merah dikedua pipinya, dan juga debaran jantungnya sewaktu Sasuke mengatakan hal tadi.

"Aduh…jantungku cepat sekali debarannya,"batin Saskura,"untung saja tidak terdengar."

"Baiklah…kita pergi sekarang,"ucap Sasuke dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Meninggalkan taman Konoha.

-

-

**SomeOne POV**

Kulajukan kecepatan sepeda motorku sangat tinggi. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah segera menemui Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sakura,"gumam seorang pemuda berambut merah darah.

"Lampu merah..."batinku dan segera menurunkan kecepatan motorku. Sampai berhenti tepat dipersimpangan lampu merah.

"Lampu hijau…lampu hijau…ayo cepat!"batinku lagi karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Bagus…sudah lampu hijau."

Kemudian kumulai memacu kembali kecepatan sepeda motorku. Namun, aku melihat sosok seseorang didalam sebuah mobil yang lajunya berlawanan arah denganku. Rambut merah muda, jika aku tidak salah melihatnya. Karena kaca mobil itu hanya terbuka sedikit saja, jadi aku tidak begitu jelas melihat sosok yang kukenal itu. Namun, aku cukup yakin bahwa sosok yang sangat aku kenali itu adalah.

"Sakura,"ucapku tanpa menurunkan kecepatan motorku sedikitpun. "Sedang apa dia disini…dan bersama siapa dia tadi. Wajah yang berada disamping Sakura tadi, sama sekali tidak dapat aku kenali."

"Mungkin itu bukan Sakura. Aku pasti berhalusianasi,"ucapku-lagi- dan terus menaikan kecepatan motorku.

"Sakura…tunggulah, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Dan akan aku katakan langsung perasaanku padamu."

**##Fire and Ice##**

Mobil berwarna hitam itu sudah sampai disebuah gedung megah yang bertuliskan 'Konoha Teater'. Lalu terlihat satu sosok laki-laki tampan berambut hitam keluar dari mobil itu. Dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis cantik yang kemudian keluar. Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk kedalam gedung megah itu.

"Kita akan nonton film apa, Sasuke?"tanya Sakura sambil melihat poster film-film yang akan diputar hari ini.

"Kita akan nonton film itu,"ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah film drama romantis yang memang sekarang lagi banyak ditonton oleh banyak orang. "Tapi sebelum itu…ayo kita beli makanan." Menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Tiketnya bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah memesannya dari jauh hari,"ucap Sasuke singkat. Dan Sakura hanya ber-oh ria.

-

-

"Film tadi sangat romantis sekali,"ucap Sakura. Kini dia tengah duduk disebuah café sederhana dipinggir jalan. Nuansa dicafe itu sangat sederhana, namun para pelayan yang sangat ramah membuat café ini jadi terkenal. Tapi, bukan hanya karena para pelayannya, makanan dan minuman yang disediakannya juga sangat lezat.

"Tidak salah aku mengajakmu pergi keluar, Sakura,"ucap Sasuke sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Dan tersenyum pada Saskura yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Sakura merona karenannya. "Kau terlihat sangat senang lagi."

"Uhmmm, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengajakku keluar…Sasuke,"ucap Sakura dan juga tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn…apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang berada diatas meja dengan tangannya yang lain.

"A…apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah membaca buku sejarah berdirinya Konoha ini, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke dan menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja…memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?"tanya Sasuke yang balas menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Lalu, apakah kau percaya bahwa adanya reinkarnasi dari pemimpin itu?"

"Ngg…aku percaya…lalu…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, sekarang ini…tubuhku telah dirasuki dan diambil alih…oleh jiwa dari salah satu pemimpin itu. Dan pemimpin itu ingin balas dendam padamu. Apa kau percaya apa yang aku katakan tadi, Sakura?"dan sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlukis dibibir tipisnya.

"A…apa…"ucap Sakura terbata dengan mata sedikit membulat.

Hening…

Hening…

Tiba-tiba saja…tawa Sasuke pecah.

"Hahaha…aku bercanda Sakura…mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Kau ini ternyata orangnya mudah sekali percaya,"ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura, ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa dia bilang tadi…hanya bercanda. Dia ini apa tidak tahu…bahwa pada saat ini jantungku berdetak sangat cepat karena takut hal itu benar,"batin Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tertawa. "Tapi, ini aneh…orang yang berada dihadapanku ini seperti bukan Sasuke saja. Sikapnya, sifatnya, dan senyum itu…entah kenapa aku merasa takut untuk melihatnya."

"Apa kau benar Sasuke?"akhirnya pertanyaan ini terucap begitu saja tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja bertanya hal itu, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku hanya tidak biasa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Menurutku itu bukan ke-Uchiha-an sekali. Sasuke yang biasanya dingin, tidak banyak berbicara dan…juga Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pernah tertawa seperti tadi,"ucap Sakura.

"Begitu kah menurutmu? Tapi percayalah kalau orang yang berada dihadapanmu sekarang ini adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya,"ucap Sasuke.

"Aku percaya,"ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Tapi kenapa berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, bahwa orang yang berada dihadapanku bukanlah Sasuke,"batin Sakura.

"Ah…pesanan makanan kita sudah datang,"ucap Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. "Ayo kita mulai makan Sakura." Dan dibalas hanya dengan senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati dalam bersikap,"batin Sasuke.

-

-

"Bagaimana…apa menurutmu makanan disini sangat lezat,"tanya Sasuke setelah selesai menyapukan sebuah serbet kebibirnya- untuk menghilangkan noda atau bekas makanan.

"Uhmm…lezat sekali."

"Baiklah…makan sudah…ayo kita pergi,"ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dengan serta menarik tangan kanan Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana lagi, Sasuke?"tanya Sakura ditengah perjalan menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Itu rahasia,"

**##Fire and Ice##**

Drrtt…drrtt

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, yang bagian belakangnya dia ikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya. Menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Tak selang beberapa lama, dia segera merogoh sebuah telepon genggam yang berada disakunya. Mungkin alasan dia terbangun karena adanya getaran dari telepon genggamnya- yang dia simpan didalam saku celananya.

"Itachi…bagaimana dengan pengintaian yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?"tanya seseorang disebarang telepon.

"Pengintaian…"

"Benar…bukankah kau bilang jika adikmu, Sasuke, mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk mencelakakan 'Tuan Putri' dengan mengajaknya keluar hari ini,"ucap seseorang disebrang telepon itu. Dan seketika itu juga, Itachi mengerjap kaget. Kemuadian dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak ada…"

"Apa?"

"Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Sial!! Aku diperdaya olehnya. Seharusnya aku tidak meminum teh yang dibuatkan Sasuke untukku tadi malam. Pasti didalam teh itu sudah ditambahkan dengan obat tidur,"umpat Itachi kesal. Tangan kanannya mengepal.

"Tidak biasanya kau lengah, Itachi. Tapi, lupakan saja hal itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus melindungi 'Tuan Putri."

"Aku mengerti, pimpinan,"ucap Itachi dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Memasukan kembali telepon genggam miliknya kedalam saku belakang celananya. Segera saja Itachi kembali berlari kedalam kamarnya. Mengambil sebuah jaket, lalu menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Setelah memakai jaket itu, dia pun langsung turun kebawah, menuju pintu keluar. Membukanya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena keempat sosok yang berada tepat diahadapannya. Itachi sangat mengenali keempat sosok itu.

"Ayah…Ibu…Paman Obito…Tante Rin…kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"tanya Itachi sangat bingung.

"Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru sekali, Nak?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang mempunyai warna rambut dengan Sasuke, hitam kebiruan. Dialah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan juga istri dari Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sepertinya ada kejadian yang sangat serius terjadi. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam saja. Mari…Obito, Rin…kita masuk,"ucap Uchiha Fugaku dengan tegas. Dan diikuti oleh Mikoto, Obito, Rin.

Dan yang dia lakukan sedari tadi oleh Itachi adalah hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Ayah, dan Ibunya hari ini. Karena saat ditelepon mereka mengatakan akan mengundur waktu untuk datang kemari. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja…mereka datang. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Obito dan Rin, orang tua Sakura. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Itachi sekarang.

"Itachi, ayo masuk!! Kenapa kau berdiri saja diluar,"perintah Mikoto dan menyentuh bahu Itachi. Dan kemudian pergi menyusul yang lainnya. Dan dengan ucapan dan sentuhan Ibunya, akhirnya Itachi tersadar dan segera menyusul yang lainnya. Tak lupa menutup pintunya sebelum masuk.

-

-

"Itachi, ceriatakanlah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini…dan alasan kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti tadi,"tegas Fugaku dan menatap Itachi.

Kini semuanya sedang berada diruang keluarga.

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayang,"ucap Mikoto yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membuatkan beberapa cangkir teh. Menaruh cangkir teh itu diatas meja kecil. Kemudian, Mikoto duduk disamping kiri Itachi. Dan disamping kanan Itachi adalah Rin. Serta dihadapan Itachi adalah Fugaku dan Obito.

"Baiklah…akan ku ceritakan semuanya. Dan aku mohon, dengarkan aku baik-baik apa yang aku ucapkan sekarang,"ucap Itachi dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari bangkitnya kekuatan 'Tuan Putri', lalu salah satu pengawalnya, dan mengenai sebuah organisasi yang tugasnya melindungi 'Tuan Putri'. Dan tak lupa, bahwa sikap Sasuke yang mulai menunjukan ketidakwajaran.

-

-

"Jadi begitu…lalu, dimana sekarang Sasuke?"tanya Mikoto.

"Dia hari ini mengajak Sakura untuk pergi keluar. Dan aku berniat untuk mengintainya, itulah sebabnya tadi aku terburu-buru, Ibu,"ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengambil langkah yang selanjutnya. Dan tentang masalah Sasuke…aku serahkan padamu, Itachi,"ucap Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu…ada yang ingin kami lakukan,"ucap Obito dan beranjak berdiri, diikuti oleh Rin.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Hati-hatilah, Obito, Rin,"ucap Mikoto. Dan Obito dan Rin pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan keluar.

"Aku juga pamit, Ayah…aku akan mencari Sakura dan Sasuke,"ucap Itachi yang juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Kami serahkan padamu, Itachi,"batin Fugaku.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Taman? Mau apa kita kemari, Sasuke?"tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat taman itu.

Sebuah taman kanak-kanak, yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai lagi dan dibiarkan kosong. Itu terlihat dari beberapa mainan yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Seperti dua buah ayunan yang rantainya sudah putus. Ditambah lagi, banyak pohon tua yang daunnya sangat lebat, sehingga menambah kesan agak meyeramkan. Juga karena dibalik pohon-pohon itu ada sebuah hutan.

"Sssttt…sudah. Ikuti aku saja!!"ucap Sasuke dan mulai memasuki hutan itu sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura yang tangannya berada digenggaman tangan Sasuke, merasa déjà vu.

"Keadaan ini…dan hutan ini…seperti yang berada didalam mimpiku. Apakah, Sasuke benar-benar anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, kenapa…"

"Sakura…kau masih ingat bukan dengan hutan ini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau…jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, benar…akulah anak laki-laki itu,"ucap Sasuke dan berhenti, kemuadian menatap Sakura yang berada disampingnya. "Aku membawamu kembali ketempat ini."

Dan ketika Sakura melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya. Sakura sangat terkejut, dengan kedua mata terbelalak dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dihadapannya kini sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat tua. Sama seperti dia dibawa oleh Sasuke kecil. Bunga Sakura yang jatuh terbawa oleh angin, kemudian mendarat dibawahnya, yang sudah berwarna merah muda karena banyaknya bunga sakura yang sudah berjatuhan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura sangat heran sekali dengan pohon Sakura ini. Bunga Sakura itu bersemi dengan indahnya, padahal ini bukan musim semi. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban Tuhan. Udaranya pun tambah semakin sejuk. Dan angin itu berhasil membuat rambutnya sedikit melambai-lamabi terbawa angin.

"Sakura…apa kau masih menyimpan cincin putih yang aku berikan dulu padamu?"tanya Sasuke lalu memegang kedua bahu Sakura, dan menatap kedua mata emerald miliknya. Dan Sakura mengngguk pasti. Kemuadian Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah rantai putih kecil yang melilit dilehernya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin berwarna mutih yang bandulnya berhiaskan bunga sakura. Dan memperliatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau masih menyimpannya, Sakura,"ucap Sasuke. "Aku sangat senang, itu artinya kau sama sekali tidak melupakanku."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan melupakanku,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura denga erat. "Lalu, apakah kau masih ingat dengan janji yang kau ucapkan?"

"Tentu saja…bahwa kelak nanti jika aku sudah dewasa, aku akan menikah denganmu,"ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku akan menagih janji itu sekarang,"ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya dia dekatkan dengan wajah Sakura. Lalu tangan kanannya dia letakan ditengkuk Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya di lingkarkan kepinggang Sakura. Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Sampai-sampai hembusan nafas Sakura bisa Sasuke rasakan menerpa kulit wajahnya. Pelan namun pasti kini bibir tipisnya telah menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura. Menekannya dengan lembut. Dan Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Haaah…karena Kak Temari menyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu kerumah, jadi aku terlambat menemui Sakura,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah, Gaara, sambil membuka helmnya. Kemudian melihat jam tangan yang dipakai ditangan kanannya. Pukul 3 sore tertera dengan jelas pada jam tangan itu.

Kini Gaara berada didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Gaara baru sampai sekarang karena kakanya, Temari, menyuruh dia untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kakanya bilang dia sangat rindu pada adik bungsunya ini. Jadi, Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Karena, Temari merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia punya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terbang, yang waktu itu mereka naiki untuk pulang ke Konoha. Untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Gaara yang ketiga. Selain Temari, sebenarnya Gaara mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang bernama Kankuro, namun dia juga sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil.

Kemudian, Gaara pun turun dari motornya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Menekan sebuah bel disamping gerbang megah itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. Setelah itu pelayan keluarga Hyuuga mengantarkan Gaara keruang tamu. Menyediakannya secangkir teh hangat. Setelah meletakan cangkir teh itu dimeja, pelayan itu pun pergi setelah mengatakan. "Tolong tunggu sebentar, Tuan Gaara, Saya akan panggilkan Tuan besar Fugaku." Dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gaara.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Hiashi datang dengan Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Gaara tersenyum ramah kepada mereka berdua.

"Selamat sore, Paman Hiashi…Hinata,"ucap Gaara sesopan mungkin.

"Sore,"ucap Hiashi singkat.

"So…sore…ju…juga, Gaara,"ucap Hinata seperti biasa, terbata.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menemui, Sakura. Sekarang Sakura ada dimana, Paman Hiashi?"tanya Gaara. Dan sukses membuat Hiashi tidak mengerti dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura pergi dari tadi pagi, dan dia bilang akan keluar bersamamu,"ucap Hiashi. Dan kali ini giliran Gaara yang terkejut.

"Pergi…denganku? Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pergi dengan Sakura, Paman. Bahkan aku kemari untuk menemuinya,"ucap Gaara yang semakin menambah bingung Hiashi dan juga Hinata yang dari tadi mendengarkannya.

"Ji…jika benar begitu…berarti Sa…Sakura telah berbohong pa…pada, Ayah,"ucap Hinata. "Dengan mengatakan bahwa dia pergi keluar dengan, Gaara." Sambil memainkan kedua ujung jarinya didepan dada.

"Kalau benar Sakura pergi keluar, berarti sosok yang aku lihat didalam mobil itu…adalah benar-benar Sakura,"ucap Gaara.

"Didalam mobil?"tanya Hiashi.

"Benar…sewaktu aku akan kemari. Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang didalam mobil tersebut terdapat sosok seperti Sakura. Tapi, aku rasa bukan, karena bukankah Sakura masih dalam tahap penyembuhan akibat kakinya yang terkilir,"ucap Gaara panjang lebar.

"Tapi, sewaktu dia akan pergi. Dia mengatakan akan pergi denganmu, Gaara,"ucap Hiashi.

"Jika benar begitu…aku akan mencari Sakura sekarang juga,"ucap Gaara dan langsung pergi, sebelum itu dia berpamitan pada Hiashi dan Hinata. Langsung saja setelah Gaara keluar dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, dia langsung melajukan kecepatan motornya sangat tinggi. Dia akan ketempat terkhir kali dia melihat Sakura, atau dari arah mobil itu datang.

-

-

"Sasuke…Sakura kalian berdua dimana?"gumam Itachi didalam mobilnya.

"Mungkin 'kah Sasuke membawa Sakura ketempat itu,"pikir Itachi.

"Coba saja,"ucap Itachi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, untuk menuju suatu tempat. Yang mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura ada disana.

**##Fire and Ice##**

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku ju…."

"Aaarrrgggh…"teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dan tubunya jatuh terduduk ditanah juga kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Sasuke…kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Sakura panik sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Pergi dari sini…"ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A…apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang…pergi dari sini, Sakura. Jauhi aku!!"ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Sakura, lalu menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Meyuruhku menjauhimu tiba-tiba?"tanya Sakura keras kepala.

"Karena sekarang ini tubuhku telah diambil alih oleh jiwa Klan Uchiha yang berniat membalas dendam padamu, Sakura. jadi tolonglah pergi dari sini secepatnya!!"ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Kau jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Sasuke. Tidak lucu sama sekali,"ucap Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda ataupun berbohong…a…aku…benar….benar…"

"…"

Hening.

Sasuke tak lagi mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dan Sakura yang merasa keheranan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara, mulai mendekati Sasuke agar melihat keadaannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat jaraknya dengan jarak Sasuke sudah sangat dekat, terlihat sepasang bola mata merah, semerah darah, menatapnya dangan sangat tajam. Mengerikan. Ituah satu kata yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat melihat kedua mata itu.

"Sa…Sasuke…a…ada…apa…denganmu. Ma…matamu…siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukanlah Sasuke,"ucap Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Haahaha…bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu 'Tuan Putri'. Bahwa aku adalah…"

"Tu…tuan Putri…"

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Café…tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan…atau mungkin taman,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah, Gaara. Dia berpikir keras tempat apa kira-kira yang akan didatangi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah ketaman saja,"ucap Gaara akirnya setelah memutuskan pilihannya antara Café dan taman. Kemudian dia mulai menjalankan motornya menuju taman Konoha. Kebetulan taman itu sedikit sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu sulit untuk menanyai orang-orang yang ada disana tentang Sakura. setelah sampai dia mengedarkan pandangannya, untuk mencari sosok Sakura. Namun, tidak juga terlihat rambut merah muda Sakura diantara orang-orang yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu. Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang ditaman itu. Gaara berjalan kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk disala satu bangku taman Konoha itu.

"Maaf…aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kalian berdua melihat gadis ini?"ucap Gaara sambil menunjukan sebuah poto yang terpampang wajah Sakura. "Mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu dia kesini dengan seseorang."

"Maaf…aku tidak lihat,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru dan gigi runcingnya yang seperti gigi ikan hiu terlihat jelas saat ia berbicara. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya yang tampak sedang berpikir sesuatu atau mungkin mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Apa kau pernah melihat gadis yang ada dalam poto ini, Karin?".

"Gadis ini…"ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata. Dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum seperti mengingat sesuatu. Dan menatap Gaara. "Ya, aku pernah melihatnya…sekitar 6 jam yang lalu dia datang sendirian, dan menghampiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit putih. Mereka sempat jadi pusat perhatian tadi. Karena itu juga aku memperhatikan mereka berdua."

"Lalu, apakah kau tahu arah kemana mereka pergi?"tanya Gaara.

"Mereka pergi kearah sana,"ucap Karin sambil menunjuk kearah utara Konoha.

"Disana kan ada taman juga…tapi sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Apa benar mereka kesana?"batin Gaara dalam hati. Dia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diberitahukan perempuan tadi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak…maaf sudah mengganggu kalian berdua,"ucap Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sama-sama…dan semoga kau menemukan gadis itu,"ucap Karin.

-

-

"Baiklah sudah sampai…ini tempatnya,"ucap Itachi dan turun dari mobilnya. Kemudian dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah tak terwat. Dan segera berlari kedalam hutan. Berharap dia bisa menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura disana.

-

-

"Eh…mobil ini…seperti milik Kak Itachi. Sedang apa Kak Itachi disini,"ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang rambutnya dicepol dua. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjerit kaget karena sebuah klakson berhasil membuat jantungnya seperti hendak berhenti berdetak. TenTen segera berbalik dan melihat siapa yang sudah membunyikan klakson itu dan memarahinya. Namun, dia urungkan karena dia mengenali sosok itu. Sosok seorang pemuda bermbut merah darah dengan motor merahnya.

"Gaara, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"tanya TenTen sesudah Gaara sampai dihadapannya.

"Aku sedang mencari Sakura…apa kau melihatnya disekitar sini?"tanya Gaara dan turun dari motornya.

"Jadi benar yach…sosok yang tadi aku lihat itu adalah Sakura dan Sasuke,"ucap TenTen.

"Kau melihat mereka berdua…dimana sekarang mereka berdua?"

"Mereka memasuki hutan itu…entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang. Dan sepertinya Kak Itachi juga sedang mencari mereka berdua. Ada apa sebenarnya?"tanya TenTen yang tudak digubris oleh Gaara. Segera saja Gaara berlari menuju hutan itu. Dan TenTen yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya ikut menyusul Gaara.

-

-

"Sasuke…le…lepas…kan…uhuk…uhuk,"ucap Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan biasanya karena lehernya dicekik oleh Sasuke.

"Hahaha…aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Tuan Putri,"ucap Sasuke dan memandang Sakura tajam dengan mata merahnya.

Yang dilakukan Sakura kini hanya menangis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini tubuh Sasuke telah dirasuki oleh jiwa Uchiha yang berniat membunuhnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya dan juga tangan kanan Sasuke yang mencekik lehernya.

"Oh…kau datang rupanya, Itachi,"ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sakura. Dan tubuh Sakura kini terduduk lemas disamping Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Sakura…kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap Itachi dan mendekati Sakura. Namun, sebuah Api yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke berhasil mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan lebih dekat pada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah Api yang keluar dari salah satu tangan Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak melukai kulitnya.

"A…ada apa ini…ke…kenapa?"

"Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke!!"teriak Itachi. Dan Sakura dengan segera saja bangkit berdiri dan hendak berlari. Namun, tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kirinya dileher Sakura. Menyandra Sakura dalam dekapannya.

"Sakuraaa…"teriak Gaara dan TenTen bersamaan. Lalu berjalan mendekat pada Itachi.

"Oh, salah satu pengawal Tuan Putri juga datang rupanya,"ucap Sasuke dan memandang sinis pada Gaara.

"Tapi, sayang permain ini kita sudahi saja dulu. Sampai jumpa,"ucap Sasuke dan menyeringai menyeramkan. Tak lama kemudian muncul kabut tebal dan dalam sekejap sosok Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menghilang dihadapan Gaara, Itachi dan TenTen yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

"Sa…Sakura…dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke,"ucap TenTen akirnya dan dengan perkataannya tadi berhasil membuat Gaara dan Itachi tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura,"ucap Itachi.

"Hn,"hanya itu respon Gaara. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia merasa telah gagal untuk melindungi Sakura kedua kalinya. Begitu juga Itachi. Matanya sedikit memerah menahan amarah yang bekecamuk didalam hatinya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal lagi untuk melindungimu Sakura. Tunggu saja…aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu,"ucap Gaara.

_**Bersambung…**_

_Ok, mari balas yang review dulu…,_

_Dimulai dari…_

_**_Uchiha Ry-chan :**_

_Makasih dah dibilang Suka, Ry-chan…aku jadi terharu…hiks…hiks…*nangis lebay*_

_Review lag yach…_

_**_Yuniko Uchiha :**_

_Ngg, happy ending yach…kayaknya ga janji dech…tapi, aku akan aku usahakan…_

_Review lg yach…Arigatou,_

_**_Sora Chand :**_

_Gomen, dichap ini SasuSaku-nya dikit. Padahal tadinya mau dibanyakin…tapi entah kenapa, ide-ide itu tak muncul diotakku…Haaah*menghela nafas frustasi*…_

_Review lg yach…_

_**_Shiroi Yuri :**_

_Tidak apa2…benarkah masa kecil SasuSaku romantis…padahal aku sudah sangat bingung mau bikin yang kayak gimana…tapi syukurlah tidak mengecewakan…dan maaf disini adegan SasuSakunya kurang romantis…_

_Review lg yach…_

_**_Black Card :**_

_Tidak apa2…yang penting sekrg sudah review…dan ini udah aku update…_

_Review lg yach…_

_**_Amethyst Is Aphrodite :**_

_Panjang yach…*langsung pundung*_

_Tapi entah kenapa akhir2 ini aku suka sekali buat cerita yang alurnya agak panjang…tapi chap depan akan aku usahakan diperpendek…_

_Ini dah aku update…review lg yach…_

_**_Uchiha-Namikaze Tania-chan :**_

_Ini dah aku update…_

_Sasuke pindahan dari Amegakure, sama seperti Sai dan Naruto…_

_Makasih atas semangatnya…_

_Review lg yach…_

**O,O**

_Yosh…review sudah selesai…_

_Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan minta maaf karena lagi-lagi update nya lama banget…_

_Dan juga tentang janji saya yang mengatakan bakalan akan ada adegan SasuSaku yang sangat romantis, tapi nyatanya*ngebenturin kepala ketembok*…saya akui saya memang payah dalam hal membuat adegan romantis…_

_Apalagi soal kencan SasuSaku…jujur saja saya tidak berpengalaman soal kencan atau semacamnya…saya hanya tahu dari fic-fic lain yang pernah saya baca…karena saya sama sekali belum pernah yang merasakan yang namanya kencan atau memiliki sepasang kekasih…*lah, jadi curhat*…_

_Ya, sudahlah…_

_Akhir kata saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih*ber-ojogi*…karena sudah mengikuti fic-ku ini sampai sekarang…_

_**Salam Manis…Miko-chan^_**_

**REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallloooo…saya kembali buat update fic ini…pasti readers semua dah pada nunggu kan*readers : siapa yg nungguin!!!***

**Ok, lah langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga,"ucap Gaara setelah sekian lama terdiam. Namun, sebenarnya kini rasanya hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat bahkan tercabik-cabik. Melihat orang yang disayanginya dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Dan mungkin sekarang Sakura berada dalam bahaya.

"Hn…"balasan Itachi.

Kemudian Gaara berjalan mendahului meninggalkan hutan itu. Baru setelahnya sosok Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang. TenTen yang belum mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi barusan hanya diam. Kemudian mengikuti sosok Itachi dibelakangnya. Ingin sebenarnya TenTen menanyakan hal tersebut pada Gaara. Namun, dia urungkan karena melihat sikap dan wajah Gaara yang sepertinya sedang marah. Jadi, akhirnya TenTen menyakan hal itu pada sosok yang berada didepannya, Itachi.

"I…itu…Maaf…Kak Itachi…a…aku…ingin menyakan sesuatu,"ucap TenTen terbata.

"Mengenai Sakura?"

"Uhmm…"

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus ikut bersama kami ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, TenTen!!"ucap Itachi tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap TenTen. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti dimobil."

-

-

"Neji…apa kau masih kuat?"tanya Gai pada sosok seorang pemuda yang kelelahan. Itu terlihat karena suara nafas Neji yang memburu tak karuan.

"Hah…hah…aku…hah…masih kuat. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku,"ucap Neji disela-sela mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Aku mempunyai seseorang yang harus ku lindungi."

"Sakura, benar 'kan?"tanya Gai dan tersenyum.

"Benar…aku akan melindunginya walalu nyawaku taruhannya."

"Begitu…baiklah. Tanamkan semangat mu untuk melindungi Sakura dihatimu. Dan rubahlah menjadi kedalam kekuatan,"ucap Gai dan menyeringai.

"Merubahnya menjadi kekuatan?"

"Benar…dan sekarang cobalah berkonsentrasi. Bayangkanlah jika sekarang Sakura berada dalam bahaya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yang akan kulakukan…adalah…"

"Marah…dendamlah pada orang yang sudah menyebabkan Sakura dalam bahaya. Keluarkan semua amarahmu, Neji!!!"ucap Gai dan memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan siaga.

"Sakura…aku pasti akan melindungimu!!"batin Neji. Dan tak lama kemudian tedengar suara gemuruh. Suara seperti air yang menerjang bebatuan dibawahnya.

"Berhasil rupanya…dan sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah…"

BUGH!!

Gai menendang Neji tepat didada. Yang menyebabkan Neji terlempar cukup jauh. Hingga dia terjerambab masuk kedalam genangan air terjun.

"Nah, Neji…sekarang coba kendalikan air itu didalam!!"ucap Gai.

Dan Neji hanya menahan nafas agar tidak terlalu masuk banyak air kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk naik kepermukaan. Namun, nafasnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kemudian terlintas bayangan Sakura didalam pikirannya yang memberikan kekuatan mendorong tubuhnya untuk berenang naik kepermukaan. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia. Kini tubuhnya muali terasa lemas. Dadanya sudah sesak dan sakit. Akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh perlahan-lahan kedasar air terjun itu.

"Sakura…aku…sudah tidak kuat lagi,"batin Neji dengan mata tertutup.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Baiklah yang pertama, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang kejadian barusan?"tanya Itachi tanpa memandang TenTen yang berada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengeluarkan api dari tangannya tanpa luka bakar?"tanya TenTen dan memandang Itachi dengan mimic yang serius.

"Well…sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya dari awal,"ucap Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Apa kau pernah membaca buku sejarah tentang berdirinya Konoha ini, TenTen?"tanya Itachi.

"Uhmm…"

"Lalu apa kau tahu tentang reinkarnasi dari pemimpin kelima Klan yang sudah mendirikan Konoha ini?"

"Tentu saja…mereka Klan Uchiha, Namikaze, Haruno, Hyuuga dan Sabaku,"jawab TenTen dengan lancar.

"…"

Hening.

Hening.

"Astaga…nama Klan itu…kenapa aku baru menyadari hal itu sekarang,"ucap TenTen dengan wajah sangat-sangat terkejut. Kemudian dia menatap Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sakura, Neji, dan Gaara…adalah reinkarnasi dari Klan pendiri Konoha ini. Mereka juga memiliki kekuatan yang diturunkan oleh pendiri Konoha tersebut,"ucap Itachi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Mereka bukan reinkarnasi dari pendiri Konoha ini. Tapi, tubuh mereka telah dirasuki oleh jiwa dari pemimpin Uchiha dan Namikaze yang disegel oleh "Tuan Putri' dimasa lalu. Entah, bagaimana caranya jiwa itu terbebas dan merasuki tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi yang telah membawa Sakura pergi adalah jiwa pemimpin Uchiha yang berada didalam tubuh adikku, Sasuke."

"Hanya itu saja yang dapat aku ceritakan padamu, TenTen. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih dari itu padamu. Maaf,"ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup memahami kejadian ini,"ucap TenTen.

"Tapi, kira-kira Sakura akan dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap Sakura?"

"Hal itu…aku tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya kenapa dia membawa Sakura,"ucap Itachi.

-

-

"Sial!! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Sakura,"ucap Gaara dan melajukan lebih cepat sepeda motornya. Bahkan mobil Itachi yang tadinya berada didepan Gaara, telah tersusul oleh Gaara. Dan meninggalkan jauh mobil Itachi dibelakang. "Aku…pasti akan membunuhmu…Uchiha…Sasuke."

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Huufftt…akhirnya sampai juga,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Turun dari motor kuningnya. Membuka helm yang melekat dikepalanya. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Menekan sebuah bel yang berada tepat disamping kanan gerbang megah itu. Cukup lama pemuda itu berdiri disana. Sampai dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menampakan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Eh…aura kekuatan ini…Gaara,"ucap Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya keujung jalan kediaman Hyuuga ini. "Dia sedang menuju kemari."

"Tapi…auranya kali ini sangat berbeda pada saat waktu itu. Auranya yang sekarang ini…seperti aura kemarahan yang luar bisa, juga amarah untuk membunuh seseorang. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Gaara?"batin Naruto.

Dan benar saja sebuah sepeda motor berwarna merah sedang melaju kencang menuju Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya menuju gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Disusul oleh Sedan berwarna hitam dibelakangnya.

Sepeda motor itu tepat berhenti disamping sepeda motor milik Naruto. Disusul oleh Sedan hitam itu. Lalu, pengendara motor itu turun. Menampakan wajah seorang pemuda berambut merah darah. Dan tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah dua sosok dari dalam mobil Sedan hitam itu. Yang satu gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua. Dan yang satunya lagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dibelakang tengkuknya. Penampilannya jauh dari kata rapih. Wajahnya juga menampakan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

"Kau…"desis Gaara. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Sorot matanya lebih menusuk saat meliat Sasuke membawa Sakura tadi. Giginya bergemeletukkan. Kedua rahangnya mengeras.

"Naruto…"ucap TenTen pelan nyaris berbisik.

Duagh!!

Tak disangka-sangka tiba-tiba saja Gaara memukul pipi kanan Naruto. Sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto terjengkang kebelakang dan jatuh keaspal cukup keras. Dari sudut bibirnya cairan merah pekat darah meluncur kedagunya. Naruto meghapus darah disudut bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian dia baru saja ingin berdiri. Namun, Gaara kembali memukul wajah Naruto. Hingga Naruto kembali terjerambab keaspal dengan keras. Darah disudut bibirnya kembali mengalirkan darah segar yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Rasa amis, ngilu, perih dan sakit bercampur jadi satu. Jika saja tangan kanan Gaara tidak ada yang menahannya. Mungkin Naruto sudah terpukul untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Itachi, yang sudah menahan tangan Gaara yang sudah mengepal ketika hendak memukul Naruto.

"Sudah hentikan Gaara!!"ucap Itachi mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Benar…hentikan Gaara. Apa kau ingin membunuh Naruto,"timpal TenTen yang juga ikut berusaha menghentikan Gaara.

Namun, sepertinya Gaara tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melakukan hal lebih pada Naruto. Dibagian tangan kirinya- yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam- sudah terlihat semacam aliran listrik. Itachi yang berada jarak dekat dengan Gaara sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, kini dia juga sudah melepaskan tangan kanan Gaara yang tadi hendak memukul Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Gaara ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya segera berdiri dan bersikap waspada. Kini dia beranikan diri untuk berbicara pada Gaara. Alasan sebenarnya dia tiba-tiba saja memukul wajahnya tanpa sebab.

"Apa alasan kau memukulku, Gaara?"

"Huh…tidak perlu kujawab pun kau sudah tahu sebabnya aku memukulmu, Namikaze,"ucap Gaara sinis.

"Aku sudah tahu…apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab kau memukulku,"sanggah Naruto dengan cepat. Kini hembusan angin mulai tercipta disekeliling tubuh Naruto. TenTen dan Itachi yang berada jarak jauh dengan Naruto pun bisa merasakan hembusan angin itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini sebenarnya. Tangan kiri Gaara…lalu Naruto. Apa ini?"batin TenTen dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya. Kakinya sedikit gemetaran karena takut.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura seperti itu, Namikaze,"desis Gaara.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura sama sekali. Aku memang tidak tahu menahu alasan kau memukulku, Gaara,"ucap Naruto yang semakin menyiagakan tubuhnya.

"Dimana Sasuke sekarang berada…kau pasti tahu 'kan?"tanya Gaara

"Sasuke…aku tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada sekarang. Seharusnya kau jangan bertanya padaku. Bertanyalah pada Kak Itachi yang jelas-jelas adalah kakanya sendiri."

"Kau tahu…Sakura dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Didepan kedua mataku sendiri, Kak Itachi dan juga TenTen. Mungkin saja sekarang Sakura berada dalam bahaya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau katakan sekarang dimana Sasuke berada,"ucap Gaara panjang lebar disertai tatapan yang menusuk.

"A…apa…Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura?"tanya Naruto balik.

"Jika benar begitu…ini sangat gawat. Ditambah lagi aku belum menemukan benda 'itu' dikuil kemarin sore sewaktu aku mencarinya,"batin Naruto.

"Ayo!! Katakan dimana sekarang Sasuke. Kau pasti mengetahui keberadaanya 'kan, Namikaze?"

"Kau salah…aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada sekarang,"ucap Naruto berusaha membuat Gaara dan semua orang yang berada disitu percaya.

"Kau pasti bohong…kau bersekongkol dengan Sasuke bukan?"

"Kau salah…sebaliknya aku berada dipihak kalian sekarang. Aku akan membantu kalian menemukan Sakura dan mengalahkan Sasuke,"ucap Naruto.

"Cukup!! Jangan berbohong lagi,"ucap Gaara dan semakin saja aliran semacam listrik ditangan kirinya semakin membesar dan menyebar. Dan sekarang merambat kelengannya. Terus. Hingga kini seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi oleh semacam aliran listrik itu.

"Gaara…apa yang kau lakukan. Sudah…hentikan!!"ucap Itachi. Namun, tak diindakan oleh Gaara. Dia tetap saja mengeluaran lebih banyak semacam aliran listrik disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hentikan…Gaara,"suara berat terdengar dari arah dalam gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang baru saja terbuka. Dan menampakan sosok berwibawa seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Dibelakangnya terliat gadis perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang sedang menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dada.

"Pa…paman Hiashi…Hinata,"ucap TenTen dan langsung mendekat pada mereka berdua. Langsung saja TenTen memeluk Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba TenTen. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia membalas pelukan TenTen.

"Naruto benar…dia bukan musuh kita,"suara berat Hiashi kembali terdengar. "Percayalah…Gaara."

Namun, diluar dugaan Gaara malah menerjang kembali Naruto. Beruntungnya Naruto dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Perbuatan Gaara barusan benar-benar membuat orang yang berada disana membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Tok!!

Seseorang berhasil memukul tengkuk Gaara tanpa dia sadari. Setelahnya, Gaara terjatuh keaspal tak sadarkan diri. Semacam aliran listrik yang mengelilingi tubuhnya pun lama-lama menghilang.

"Dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Jadi terpaksa kubuat pingsan agar tidak jadi hal-hal yang lebih jauh lagi,"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan yang wajahnya hampir semua tertutupi sebuah masker.

"A…anda 'kan…"ucap Hiashi.

"Guru Kakashi…"pekik TenTen dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kakashi hanya tersenym simpul dibalik maskernya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat jika dia sedang tersenyum.

"Hallo…selamat malam semuanya,"ucap Kakashi.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Ini…dimana? Kenapa semuanya serba putih seperti ini? Apa aku sudah mati?"ucap Neji sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat asing itu. Lalu, lama kelamaan tempat kosong dan putih itu mulai berubah menjadi tempat yang sama sekali tidak asing dimata Neji.

"Ini…sekolah dasar. Tempat sekolah ku, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara dan yang lainnya. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada sini?"ucap Neji.

Lalu dia melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda pendek sebahu. Yang tengah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil perempuan yang usianya lebih tua darinya. Dia seperti sedang memarah-marahi Sakura. Sakura kecil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia memeluk lututnya sendiri karena takut. Kemudian salah satu dari anak perempuan yang mengerubungi Sakura menjambak rambut merah mudanya. Dan setelah itu mendorong tubuh Sakura keras ketanah. Kepalanya berdarah karena terbentur batu. Sakura menjerit disela isakan tangisnya. Bisa terdengar rintihan Sakura untuk berhenti. Namun, sepertinya anak-anak yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Sakura itu malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Hentikan…Sakura…kau jangan diam saja,"ucap Neji dan berusha mendekat pada sosok Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas tanah. Anak-anak perempuan itu sudah pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada Sakura. Seperti 'anak tidak tahu diri', 'anak aneh' bahkan kata-kata yang belum pantas diucapkan oleh anak seumurannya.

"Sakura…"lirih Neji ketika sudah berada dekat dengan sosok Sakura. Dia hendak menyentuh kepala Sakura. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia bahwasannya, tangannya menembus kepala Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak usah takut, Neji,"suara berat tiba-tiba saja terdengar ditelinga Neji. Suara itu seperti dia pernah dengar sebelumnya. Neji berusaha mencari sosok itu dengan mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah. Namun, dia tak dapat menemukan sosok yang tadi berbicara.

"Diatas…"suara itu terdengar kembali. Langsung saja Neji mendongakkan kepala keatas. Dan terliatlah sosok seorang pemuda dewasa. Yang memakai pakaian aneh dimata Neji.

Sosok pemuda dewasa yang dilihat Neji memakai pakaian yang bentuk pola pakainnya aneh. Dan semuanya serba putih. Hanya lapisan bawahan dari pinggang sampai lutut yang berwarna hitam. Dan juga sebuah ikat kepala yang menutupi keningnya. Yang lebih Neji terheran-heran, karena warna rambut dan kedua matanya sama dengannya. Rambut panjang coklat. Dan…kedua bola mata berwarna lavender.

"Kau…"ucap Neji.

"Ah…maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku,"ucap sosok pemuda itu dan perlahan-lahan turun kebawah. Hingga akhirnya dia menjajakan kedua kakinya ditanah. Berhadapan dengan Neji yang sekarang berwajah terkejut dan sekaligus takut.

"Namaku…Hyuuga Neji. Aku adalah salah satu pangeran pengawal 'Tuan Putri'."

"Namaku juga Hyuuga Neji,"ucap Neji dan menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Ahaha…tentu saja aku tahu. Karena kau adalah reinkarnasi dariku. Rasanya aneh jika kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan Neji juga. Kalau begitu panggil aku Pangeran Hyuuga saja. Dan aku memanggilmu Neji. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah anda saja. Ah, maksudku…Pangeran Hyu…Hyuuga,"ucap Neji agak sedikit sulit dan juga menahan geli.

"Lalu…kenapa aku berada disini?"ucap Neji kemudian.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, Neji,"ucap Pangeran Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Neji.

"Kau lihat keadaan Sakura disana,"ucap pangeran Hyuuga sambil menunjuk tubuh Sakura yang tidak berdaya diatas tanah. Darah segar keluar dari keningnya yang terbentur batu.

"Kau sewaktu meliat kejadian tadi merasa marah bukan? Kau ingin menolongnya dan Ingin melindunginya bukan?"

"Ya…"ucap Neji dan terlihat kesungguhan dikedua mata lavendernya.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan semangatmu untuk melindungi Sakura…"

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Sakura…"

"SAKURAAA…!!!"

-

-

"Lama sekali Neji didalam sana. Jangan-jangan apa dia sudah mati,"ucap Gai panik dan hendak menceburkan dirinya keair untuk menolong Neji. Namun, langkahnya terenti karena air didalam air terjun itu berputar-putar. Dan tak lama kemudian sosok Neji muncul didalam semacam gelembung aneh seperti balon air. Benda itu melayang-layang diudara, dan didalamnya terdapat sosok Neji yang tengah tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian balon itu turun dan pecah begitu saja ketika menyentuh tanah. Neji pun segera berjalan santai kearah Gai sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman,

"Aku berhasil…aku berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatanku, guru Gai,"ucap Neji,"dengan begini…aku…bisa…melindungi…Sa…kura." Neji tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia terjatuh tepat dihadapan Gai. Tak sadarkan diri. Gai yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kau memang kuat, Neji. Ah…jadi tandamu bukan dipunggung, melainkan didahi. Tapi, bentuknya aneh,"ucap Gai sambil melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk aneh berwarna hijau didahi Neji. Setelah melihat tanda aneh itu, Gai menutupinya dengan sebuah perban dengan cara melilitkannya, kemudian menggendong tubuh Neji dipunggungnya. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Kenapa guru Kakashi bisa ada disini?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Panjang jika kuceritakan,"ucap Kakashi.

"Dan semuanya sebaiknya masuk. Kita bicarakan didalam,"ucap Hiashi dan mendahului untuk masuk kedalam. Diikuti Hinata, TenTen dan Itachi.

"Hei…Naruto…bantu aku mengangkat tubuh Gaara!!"ucap Kakashi dan berjongkok tepat disamping Gaara.

"Oh…uhmm…baiklah,"ucap Naruto akhirnya dan membantu Kakashi membopong tubuh Gaara kedalam kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kita keruang keluarga saja,"ucap Hiashi dan menggiring semuanya keruang keluarga. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai diruang keluarga. Kira-kira sekitar dua menit mereka sudah sampai.

"Baiklah, kita baringkan Gaara disini saja,"ucap Kakashi dan membaringkan tubuh Gaara disofa panjang yang terpisah dengan sofa khusus untuk tamu duduk.

"Semuanya silahkan duduk!! Kita bicarakan hal ini dengan 'kepala dingin' ,"ucap Hiashi dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya disofa besar dan panjang. Diikuti oleh semuanya. "Baiklah, Itachi…sebelum kau bercerita sebaiknya kita tunggu kedatangan mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Apa ada orang selain kita disini yang akan datang kemari,"ucap Kakashi dan menatap Hiashi.

"Ada…kita tunggu saja kedatangan mereka."

"Hinata…tolong kau buatkan teh untuk semua orang yang ada disini!!"ucap Hiashi kemudian dan menatap Hinata. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Kemudian Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar kubantu,"ucap TenTen dan juga berdiri menyusul Hinata yang baru saja sampai diambang pintu ruang keluarga. Dan ketika baru saja Hinata akan membuka pintu itu. Pintu tersebut sudah ada yang menggesernya dari luar oleh seseorang. Dan semua pandangan mata yang berada didalam ruangan itu teralihkan semuanya oleh sosok seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Eh…kenapa jadi banyak orang seperti ini?"ucap sosok itu dan memandang satu persatu wajah yang berada diruangan itu.

"Guru…Gai?"ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Ne…Neji…kenapa dengannya?"ucap TenTen ketika melihat sosok Neji yang terkulai lemah dipunggung Gai.

"Oh, jadi latihannya sudah selesai? Lalu, apakah Neji bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya?"tanya Hiashi.

"Tenang saja…dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya,"ucap Gai disertai senyuman dan acungan jempol. "Baiklah, aku baringkan Neji disini saja." Gai membaringkan tubuh Neji disebrang sofa yang dimana Gaara sedang terbaring juga.

"TenTen…a…ayo kita buat minuman!!"ucap Hinata dan memegang pundak TenTen.

"Ah…I…iya…ayo!!"ucap TenTen akhirnya. Dan mengikuti sosok Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu, menuju dapur.

-

-

"Hinata…apa kau sudah tahu tentang ini semua? Lalu, apakah kau juga tahu tentang reinkarnasi itu? Juga kekuatan yang dimilki oleh Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto?"tanya TenTen bertubi-tubi ketika mereka sedang menyiapkan beberapa cangkir teh herbal didapur.

"I…iya…aku sudah mengetahui semua itu. Maaf 'kan aku…TenTen. Karena tidak memberitahumu dan semuanya,"ucap Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata,"ucap TenTen dan memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih,"ucap Hinata dan membalas pelukan TenTen. Air mata sudah turun dari kedua mata lavendernya.

"Sssttt…jangan menangis, Hinata!! Baiklah, sebaiknya…kita siapkan teh untuk semuanya. Ayo!!!"ucap TenTen dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Uhmm…"

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Kau sudah hubungi mereka, Mikoto?"tanya Fugaku dan melirik sosok Mikoto dengan ekor matanya.

"Sudah…sekarang mereka sedang menuju kekediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tenang saja."

"Hn,"

"Tapi…Fugaku…kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan jiwa pemimpin Uchiha itu seperti halnya Naruto?"tanya Mikoto kemudian dan memandang Fugaku yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa demikian…mungkin saja kekuatan jiwa itu lebih kuat dari jiwa Sasuke sendiri,"jawab Fugaku.

"Begitu…"ucap Mikoto sedih.

"Jangan khawatir…Sasuke kita pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi,"ucap Fugaku.

Dan Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan Fugaku sedikit lega dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

-

-

"Nah, sudah sampai,"ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut kuning. Kemudian turun dari mobil Volvo hitam-nya. Diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau, Kushina.

"Wah…sudah lama sekali kita tidak kerumah ini yach, Minato,"ucap Kushina.

"Hmm…sudah lama sekali,"ucap Minato.

Tiit…tiiit…

"Eh…mobil siapa itu?"tanya Minato dan memperhatikan dua buah mobil yang berhenti tepat disamping mobilnya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian turunlah dua orang dari masing-masing mobil. Seketika itu juga wajah Minato dan Kushina tersenyum cerah.

"Wah…wah…teman-teman lama kita sudah datang semua ternyata,"ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat keunguan sebahu, Rin. Dan kemudian menemui Kushina disusul oleh Mikoto.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi,"ucap Obito dan mendahului masuk kekediaman Hyuuga. Disusul dibelakangnya oleh Fugaku dan Minato. Sedangkan istri-istri mereka menyusul dibelakangnya.

-

-

"Ini tehnya…silahkan diminum semuanya!!"ucap TenTen setelah selesai meletakan cangkir-cangkir teh dimeja.

"Baiklah…aku mimun…"ucap Naruto dan menenggaknya sampai setengah. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Waah…enak sekali tehnya…buatan siapa?"ucap Naruto setelah meletakan cangkir tehnya dimeja yang sudah isinya tinggal separuhnya.

"Teh itu buatan Hinata…"ucap TenTen.

"Kau memang pintar dalam memasak dan membuat minuman, Hinata. Kelak kau pasti akan jadi istri yang hebat,"ucap Naruto tanpa melihat efek dari ucapannya.

"Ja…jadi…istri yang…hebat?"ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Benar…kelak aku ingin mendapatkan istri sepertimu, Hinata,"ucap Naruto lagi.

Dan Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk malu dan memainkan kedua jarinya didepan dada. Lalu bergumam 'terima kasih'. Hiashi dan TenTen yang berada disamping Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

-

-

"Maaf…kami terlambat, Hiashi,"ucap Minato dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang banyak sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Seketika itu juga Minato berjalan dan langsung memeluk anaknya yang menampakan wajah terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Ayah rindu padamu, Naru-naru,"ucap Minato dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Walaupun dari tadi Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan maut ayahnya.

"AAAA…Ayah lepaskan. Aku 'kan malu,"ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Karena dari tadi semua mata yang berada dirungan itu menatap mereka berdua.

"Ja…jadi itu…ayahnya…Na…Naruto yach,"batin Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja,"batin TenTen.

"Ehemm…ehmm…Minato. Lepaskan Naruto, kasihan dia tidak bisa bernafas,"lerai Kushina. Dan langsung saja Minato melepaskan peluakan mautnya pada Naruto.

"Maaf 'kan Ayah, Naruto…"

"Huh…"

"Baiklah semuanya silahkan duduk…dan untuk Rin, Obito aku harap kalian bisa tenang mendengar kabar ini,"ucap Hiashi dan menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Hiashi menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Itachi…ceritakanlah!!"ucap Hiashi.

"Sakura telah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke,"ucap Itachi.

"…"

Hening.

Hening.

Tak lama kemudian tangis Rin pecah dan memeluk Obito yang berada disampingnya. Obito pun wajahnya memerah, menahan tangis.

"Itachi…bukankah 'kah kau…"

"Maaf 'kan aku…aku memang berhasil menemukan Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun, terlambat…ketika aku sudah sampai disana Sakura sedang disandra oleh Sasuke,"ucap Itachi memotong ucapan Mikoto, kepalanya tertunduk. "Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maaf 'kan aku tante Rin…paman Obito. Karena kelalaianku…Sakura…"

"Yang pantas untuk disalahkan adala aku…aku yang seharusnya berkewajiban menjaga Sakura…melindungi 'Tuan Putri',"ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang tengah duduk disofa terpisah dari dimana semuanya duduk.

"Aku telah gagal untuk melindunginya…dan…"

"Dan kau sudah membuat Sakura berada dalam bahaya…apa kau puas, HAH?"ucap Neji dengan suara tinggi, sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan saja dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Gaara?"ucap Neji dan bangkit dari duduknya. Secepat kilat dia berjalan kearah Gaara dan…

Duaghh!!!

Neji memukul Gaara tepat disisi wajahnya sebelah kanan. Darah segar mengucur dari sudut bibir Gaara.

"Pukul saja sepuasmu…aku memang pantas…aku tidak memegang janjiku padamu untuk melindungi Sakura,"ucap Gaara.

"Memang itu yang akan aku lakukan,"ucap Neji dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan yang kedua pada wajah Gaara. Namun, gerakannya dihentikan oleh Naruto, Itachi dan Gai. Naruto memegang tangan kanannya, Itachi memegang tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Gai memegang kedua bahunya. Neji berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari mereka bertiga.

"Hentikan…Neji,".

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Neji berhenti dan berkata.

"Maaf 'kan aku Ayah…,"ucap Neji,"kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali seperti ini."

"Huufftt…bikin kaget saja,"ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura, Neji,"batin seseorang didalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah…Naruto…cepat jelaskan tujuanmu dan Sasuke pada Sakura!!"ucap Hiashi. Dan akhirnya semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Mau tak mau aku harus mengatakannya,"batin Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Mulutnya terbuka hendak memulai suatu pembicaraan namun tak lama kemudian mebutup kembali. Hingga Akhirnya Minato angkat bicara.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya…Naruto…tidak apa-apa,"ucap Minato dan menyentuh bahu Naruto. Mencoba membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. Dan berhasil…wajah Naruto sudah agak rileks.

"Jiwa pemimpin Namikaze yang berada dalam tubuku…dan juga jiwa pemimpin Uchiha yang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke...berniat untuk menguasai seluruh dunia dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Seperti halnya dahulu…memulai peperangan dimana-mana. Dan semua itu tak akan berjalan lancar jika ada 'Tuan Putri' dan juga kedua Pangeran yang ada disampingnya sebagai pelindungnya,"ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kami takut dengan kekuatan 'Tuan Putri' yang kapan saja bisa menyegel jiwa kami. Karena itu kami duluan yang akan menyegel kekuatan 'Tuan Putri'. Juga kekutan kedua Pangeran. Tapi itu semua tidak akan berarti jika tidak ada benda 'itu',"ucap Naruto kemudian. Lalu memandang satu persatu wajah yang berada diruangan itu. Semuanya tampak terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mata terbelalak.

"Benda 'itu'…apa maksudmu, Naruto?"tanya Gaara yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Menyeka sedikit darah yang mengalir didagunya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebuah benda yang berbentuk segi lima bundar berwarna merah muda…yang digunakan oleh 'Tuan Putri' untuk membantu mengeluarkan kekuatan segelnya. Benda itu ada dikuil ditempat jiwa kami disegel,"jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari sekarang dikuil itu!!"ucap Neji.

"Sudah kucari…dan tidak kutemukan. Kemungkinan besar benda itu sudah ada ditangan Sasuke,"ucap Naruto.

"Dan jika benda itu ada ditangan Sasuke…maka apa yang akan terjadi?"tanya TenTen.

"Dan jika sampai benda itu jatuh ketangan Sasuke maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengehentikannya. Karena benda itu…bukan hanya 'Tuan Putri' yang bisa menggunakannya, tapi Sasuke pun bisa. Namun, kekuatan yang dipakainya adalah kekuatan kegelapan. Jika Sasuke kekuatan kegelapan maka 'Tuan Putri' adalah kekuatan…"

"Cahaya…bertolak belakang dengan kekuatan Sasuke. Benar bergitu?"ucap seseorang diambang pintu. Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pekat, kedua bola mata berwarna hitam, juga mempunyai kulit yang sangat pucat. Disebelahnya berdidi sesosok perempuan cantik berambut kuning panjang yang diikat tinggi keatas.

"Kalian berdua…Sai..."

"Ino…"ucap TenTen melanjutkan ucapan Naruto.

"Selamat malam semuanya…"ucap Ino bersemangat dan tersenyum. Sai yang berada disampingnya pun ikut tersenyum. Membuat wajah-wajah yang berada diruangan tersebut menatap mereka penasaran, bingung dan…aneh.

"Se…selamat ma…lam…Ino…Sai…"ucap Hinata dan mendapat semua tatapan dari wajah orang-orang disana. Setelahnya Hinata menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dada, seperti biasa jika dia merasa gugup atau malu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini?"tanya Naruto dan mendekati Sai, juga Ino.

"Kami…ingin menyerahkan benda ini,"ucap Sai dan memperlihatkan sebua benda bulat segilima berwarna merah muda dikedua tangannya.

"Eh…benda itu 'kan…"ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya pada sebuah benda yang ada dikedua tangan Sai.

"Sebuah benda yang mungkin saja dapat mengalahkan Sasuke,"ucap Ino.

"Jadi benda itu ada padamu, Sai. Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku yang sudah mengambil benda ini dikuil. Aku mengetahui rencana mu dan Sasuke, Naruto. Maka dari itu aku mendahului kalian kekuil itu dan mengambil benda ini,"ucap Sai dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi itu benda yang kau maksud, Naruto?"tanya Gaara. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk benar adanya.

"Bagus sekali…Sai. Dan yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah…"

"Mencari tempat dimana Sasuke menyekap 'Tuan Putri'…ah…bukan tapi Sakura,"ucap Ino.

"Tapi dimana kita bisa menemukannya?"tanya Itachi dan menatap saru persatu wajah yang ada diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan mereka dengan kekuatanku. Karena dari dulu aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke,"ucap Naruto putus asa.

"Jangan menyerah…aku mempunyai suatu pikiran kira-kira dimana tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada sekarang,"ucap Sai.

"Suatu tempat…"ucap Gaara.

"…"

"…"

"Ah…jangan-jangan tempat yang kau maksud adalah…"ucap Naruto dan memandang Sai dengan tersenyum.

"Benar…tempat itu,"ucap Sai yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Semunya…kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke…dan menyelamatkan Sakura,"ucap Naruto kemudian dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Dan akhirnya semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu juga ikut tersenyum dan bernafas lega. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya hati mereka juga lega. Masih ada perasaan takut. Takut jika tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Menyelamatkan Sakura…dan dunia ini.

-

-

"Tempat ini…dimana?"ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang bermata emerald sambil mengedarkan pandanganya.

Kini dia berada didalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Seperti kamar seorang tuan putri. Cat dinding dikamar itu didominasi oleh warna merah muda. Meja rias yang terbuat dari kayu yang ukirannya sangat antik, dan juga sebuah cermin yang sangat besar- seukuran badan. Sebuah tempat tidur king size yang diatasnya terdapat seperti kelambu yang berwarna merah. Bedcover bermotif bunga sakura, yang sekarang tengah ditiduri oleh gadis itu. Dan juga diruangan itu tidak ada jendela sama sekali. Lampu Kristal tepat diatas tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk. Seketika itu juga dia mengerjap kaget dengan penampilannya. Kini ditubuhnya telah melekat semacam sebuah gaun tak berlengan. Gaun itu menjuntai panjang, hampir menutupi kakinya. Pola gaun itu sangat rumit…gaun itu kebanyakan berwarna putih sampai bawah. Lalu dari dada sampai pinggang dilapisi semacam kain tipis berwarna merah muda. Dan juga sebuah pita besar dibelakang pinggang yang juga berwarna merah muda. Kedua lengannya terbugkus oleh sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih yang dibagian atasnya terdapat motif bunga sakura.

"Kenapa aku bisa memakai gaun seperti ini?"batin Sakura dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya menuju sebuah cermin. Setelah sampai didepan cermin itu, Sakura pandang pantulan dirinya dicermin itu lekat-lekat. Sekarang dia jadi tambah terkejut dengan hiasan dirambutnya. Sebuah mahkota berbentuk segitiga yang berhiaskan permata yang indah berwarna merah. Rambutnya juga kini dikepang satu kebelakang sedangkan sisanya menjuntai dengan lembut disisi wajah putihnya.

"Cantik sekali…tapi…bagaimana bisa…aku…"

"Kau menyukai gaun itu 'Tuan Putri'?"ucap seorang laki-laki yang kini mendekat pada Sakura. Semakin sosok laki-laki itu mendekat padanya. Sakura semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut padaku 'Tuan Putri'?tanya sososk itu lagi.

"Sa…Sasuke…dimana ini? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini…dan juga kenapa aku bisa memakai gaun ini?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dimana ini. Dan soal masalah gaun yang kau pakai itu…tenang saja. Bukan aku yang memakaikannya ditubuhmu. Aku hanya memilihkannya saja untukmu,"ucap Sasuke dan menyeringai. Sehingga membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah, melainkan karena penampilan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke memakai kemeja putih dan bagian atas beberapa kancing dari kemeja itu terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih dan bidang. Lalu celana panjang berwarna hitam, tak lupa juga sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam. Ditambah dengan jubah panjang yang ada dibagian punggungnya, yang hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"Ada apa kau melihatu seperti itu 'Tuan Putri'?"

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa,"ucap Sakura dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Begitu…"

"Eh…lepaskan aku Sasuke. Kau mau apa?"ucap Sakura panik dan sekaligus terkejut. Karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah mendekapnya dipelukannya. Dan juga tangan kanannya sudah mulai membelai wajah Sakura. Sementara tangan kirinya dia lingkarkan kepinggang Sakura.

"Tatap mataku Tuan Putri!!"ucap Sasuke. Seakan terhipnotis oleh perkataannya. Akhirnya Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke dan menatap kedalam kedua mata hitam pekat dan tajam milik Sasuke.

"Bagus…dan sekarang berikan ciumanmu,"ucap Sasuke dan mulai medekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura lebih dekat lagi. Dan…berhasil…bibir Sasuke menempel dibibir mungil Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Menekannya dengan lembut. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Sakura. "Kau adalah milikku. Tidak akan kubirkan kau menjadi milik orang lain." Dan setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dikarpet merah yang melapisi lantai marmer itu.

"Aku…aku…"ucap Sakura tidak jelas. Kini air matanya sudah jatuh tak tertahankan lagi. Badannya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat sekali dan keringat bercucuran didahinya. "Tolong…siapa saja. Tolong aku…" dan setelah itu Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Dan terbaring lemah diatas karpet merah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Tuan Putri…dari beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu perasaanku tidak berubah padamu,"batin Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya jiwa pemimpin Uchiha yang sekarang mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke.

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Huuffftt…akhirnya bisa juga q update sekarang…**_

_**Dan tentang readers yg penasaran tentang rencana Sasuke dan Naruto…dichap nie dah kejawabkan…juga percakapan Rin dan Obito yg pergi ke Amegakure itu bermaksud ingin menemui Fugaku dan Mikoto…**_

_**Lalu, soal masalah bentuk tanda yg dimiliki Neji…bayangkan saja seperti yg dianime/manga…itu loch…yang tanda berwarna hijau didahi Neji yg menandakan dirinya dari golongan bawah…**_

_**Ok…mari balas yg review dulu…dimulai dari…**_

_**_Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi :**_

_**Aigatou dah dibilang seru…dan nie dah q update secepat yg aku bisa…**_

_**Review lagi yach…Hikari-san,**_

_**_Sora Chand :**_

_**Nie dah q update secepat mungkin…**_

_**Review lg yach…Sora-san,**_

_**_Kiran. Angel. Lost :**_

_**Ga pa2…yg penting sekarang dah review…dan nie dah q update…**_

_**Review lagi yach.**_

_**_Midori Mizutani :**_

_**Makasih dah dibilang keren…dan nie dah q update…**_

_**Review lg yach…Midori-chan///**_

_**_Nachhi Cullen :**_

_**Chap 7 :**_

_**Ga pa2…yg penting sekarang dah review…**_

_**Chap 8 :**_

_**Roh Uchiha itu ngebawa Saku kemana yach…**_

_**Nggg…masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A…tunggu z…**_

_**Review lg yach…Nachhi-san///**_

_**Yosh…balas review sudah…**_

_**Dan q mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak2nya buat readers yg dah mengikuti fic-ku sampai sekarang…dan mungkin sebentar lg akan berakhir, tinggal beberapa chap lg maka Fire and Ice ini complete…**_

_**Salam manis…**_

_**Miko-chan///**_

_**Last Word…**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Halllooo…saya kembali…**

**Huufft…akirnya bisa juga update fic ini…**

**Baiklah…lngsung saja…**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san^_^**

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Baiklah…kami pamit pulang, Hiashi…semuanya,"ucap Minato dan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Diikuti oleh Kushina. Lalu mereka beranjak menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Tapi kemudian, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang dari tadi diam mematung, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Kushina beranjak mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh bahu kanannya.

"Naru-naru…apa kau masih ingin disini?"tanya Kushina lembut.

"Bolehkah?"tanya Naruto balik dan memandang wajah Ibunya.

"Tentu saja…"ucap Kushina akhirnya sambil tersenyum maklum dan menyusul Minato yang sudah pergi duluan.

"Kalau begitu kami juga, Hiashi,"ucap Fugaku dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, disusul oleh Mikoto. Kemudian Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang dari tadi hanya menunduk saja. Menyentuh kedua bahunya dengan lembut.

"Sayang…apa kau mau tetap disini?"tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak…aku ikut Ayah dan Ibu pulang saja,"ucap Itachi akhirnya dan langsung beranjak berdiri. Meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana. Termasuk Mikoto dan Fugaku yang memang belum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Maaf 'kan atas perbuatannya tadi, Hiashi. Mungkin dia masih merasa terpukul dengan atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura,"ucap Fugaku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Mikoto, setelah menerima anggukan kepala oleh Hiashi. Tanda dia memaklumi sikap Itachi tadi. Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Neji sambil memandang satu persatu wajah orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Yang sebaiknya kita lakukan adalah melatih kalian berdua untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang kalian miliki,"ucap Kakashi sambil memandang Neji dan Gaara bergantian.

"Itu benar,"timpal Gai.

"Baiklah…aku juga akan ikut membantu,"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga,"ucap Sai sambil tesenyum.

"Aku juga akan membantu,"ucap Ino dan ditambah anggukan oleh TenTen dan Hinata.

"Tidak…Ino dan TenTen sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang saja. Kalian bisa melihat latihan mereka besok pagi,"ucap Kakashi dan disambut wajah tidak suka dari Ino dan TenTen.

"Kenapa…aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian?"ucap Ino dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya…hanya saja…"

"Baiklah, kami berdua mengerti,"ucap TenTen memotong ucapan Kakashi. Kemudian beranjak berdiri. Ino pun akhirnya mengalah dan juga ikut beranjak berdiri.

"Sai…antar kami berdua!!"ucap Ino dan memandang wajah Sai yang dari tadi tersenyum.

"Baiklah,"ucap Sai akhirnya dan ikut berdiri.

"Kami akan kembali kesini besok pagi,"ucap Ino sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Setelah melemparkan senyum- senyum sebal- kepada semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Baiklah…sebaiknya kalian istirahatkan tubuh kalian terlebih dahulu. Tengah malam nanti kita akan mulai latihannya. Karena kita tidak punya waktu yang banyak,"ucap Kakashi.

"Hinata…antarkan Naruto dan Gaara kekamar mereka,"perintah Hiashi dan langsung disambut anggukan oleh Hinata.

"A…ayo aku antar!!"ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah dan berjalan duluan. Diikuti oleh Gaara dan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Dan Neji…antarkan Kakashi dan Gai kekamar mereka!!"perintah Hiashi dan langsung dilakukan oleh Neji.

-

-

"Hei…Ino…kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau sudah tahu semua tentang hal ini?"tanya TenTen yang sedang duduk dikursi belakang, sambil memandang sosok Ino didepannya.

"Maaf 'kan aku, TenTen. Itu semua ku lakukan untuk Sakura. karena akan sangat bahaya jika hal ini diketahui banyak orang. Benar begitu 'kan, Sai?"ucap Ino dan memandang Sai yang sedang mengemudikan mobil untuk meminta dukungan.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino itu adalah benar,"ucap Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap lurus kedepan.

"O, ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian akrab sekali. Berbeda pada saat disekolah,"ucap TenTen,"apa hubungan kalian berdua sebenarnya?"

"Eh…ngg…itu…sebenarnya kami berdua…kami berdua…"ucap Ino berulang kali.

"Sebenarnya apa?"ucap TenTen tak sabaran.

"Ino adalah tunanganku, sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu kami meresmikannya,"ucap Sai.

"…"

Hening.

Hening.

"Eh…APAAA!!". Suara TenTen terdengar atau lebih tepatnya teriakan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai tadi. Sampai-sampai karena saking terkejutnya, mobil yang tengah dikemudikan oleh Sai sempat oleng kekanan dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan, jika saja Sai tidak cepat-cepat menguasai mobil itu. Dan berakhir dirumah sakit nantinya. Sai mengutuk TenTen didalam hatinya karena teriakannya tadi.

"Ino…kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku, pada kami semua…teman-temanmu?"tanya TenTen sedikit emosi dan kesal.

"Ehehe…maaf 'kan aku sekali lagi, TenTen. Aku belum siap megatakan hal ini pada kalian semua,"jawab Ino dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk malu. Juga dengan wajah sangat menyesal yang ditunjukannya pada TenTen.

Akhirnya TenTen mengalah dengan hanya menghela nafas, dan memaafkan Ino. Lalu, dia terseyum hangat pada Ino. Yang membuat wajah Ino kembali tersenyum senang.

"Aku memaafkan kalian berdua. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ino. Tapi lain kali tolong jangan ada rahasia lagi diantara kita. Setuju?"ucap TenTen dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Ino. Dan kemudian disambut hangat oleh Ino. Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Sai yang juga sedang mengemudikan mobil, ikut terseyum senang.

-

-

Ya. Itu benar. Tersenyumlah selagi hal itu bisa dilakukan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, minggu depan, bulan depan atau pun tahun mendatang nantinya. Bisa saja takdir berkehendak lain dan merubah senyum itu menjadi sebuah tangisan yang pilu. Dan mereka tidak akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia mereka ini. Dunia yang mereka tempat tinggali akan diselubungi oleh kegelapan. Dimana tidak ada seberkas cahaya yang mampu menerangi dunia mereka. Gelap pekat. Tapi, mungkin saja kegelapan itu akan kalah dengan sebuah harapan dari hati mereka. Mereka yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah dan terus berjuang demi melindungi orang yang paling mereka sayangi.

**##Fire and Ice##**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku sangat mecintaimu, Putri Sakura. Dan perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah atau pun hilang ditelan waktu. Meskipun aku sudah tidak mempunyai tubuh yang seutuhnya. Tapi jiwa ini…jiwa yang kau segel beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu disebuah kuil tua. Tidak akan membuat rasa cintaku padamu hilang begitu saja. Justru perasaan ini semakin kuat…perasaan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan tak akan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu.

Dan memang benar aku berniat ingin membalas dendam…tetapi bukan padamu. Melainkan pada 'dia'. 'Dia' yang sudah mencuri dirimu juga hatimu dari sisiku. Dan penyebab pertumpahan darah itu terjadi dimana-mana. Ya. Benar, semua itu salahnya.

Jika saja Putri Sakura tidak memilihnya, dan memilihku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya. Maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah. Dan semuanya akan hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Waktu tidak akan berputar kembali kemasa lalu. Yang ada kita sekarang akan menyongsong masa depan.

Kutatap wajah cantiknya yang tengah tertidur. Begitu lembut parasnya. Kulitnya yang seputih pualam dan sangat halus. Juga rambut merah mudanya yang begitu halus bak sutra jika aku menyentuhnya. Bibir mungil berwarna mera muda. Benar-benar sosok Tuan Putri yang sangat sempurna dimata orang-orang.

Ku singkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya denga perlahan, berharap tak akan membangunnya dari mimpi indahnya. Namun, hal itu percuma saja. Pada akhirnya dia terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna emerald. Sungguh bola mata ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Siapa saja yang melihat kedua bola mata itu pasti akan terpesona dengan keindahan yang dipancarkannya. Begitu menyejukkan dan membuat hati tenang hanya dengan menatap bola mata itu.

Bisa kulihat pantulan wajahku dikedua bola mata bening emeraldnya. Tat kala dia memandang diriku. Seketika itu juga perasaan yang hangat merasuk kedalam hatiku. Kemudian, ku tersenyum lembut padanya.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Kau sudah bangun Tuan Putri?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan kepala saja. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tidurnya, menjadi duduk. Bantal yang dipakai untuk menyangga jepalanya dijadikan sandaran.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, Sasuke? Padaku? Pada teman-temanku?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi sambil memandang nanar pada kedua mata merah milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lemah. Disentuhnyah wajah putih Sakura oleh tangan kanannya.

"Maaf 'kan aku, Putri Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, betapa aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh lagi kepelukan 'dia' untuk yang kedua kalinya,"ucap Sasuke dan membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa…aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi Sasuke?"tanya Sakura.

"Haaahhh…"Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Memandang wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Ingatan tentang masa lalumu masih dikunci ternyata."

"Ingatan…masa laluku?"ucap Sakura tak percaya. Dan memandang wajah Sasuke meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Akan kubuka sekarang ingatan masa lalumu,"ucap Sasuke. Dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Lihat mataku!!!"

Dan lagi…Sakura menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menatap kedua mata merah milik Sasuke dengan lekat-lekat. Dan sedetik kemudian ketiga titik hitam dikedua mata Sasuke berputar sangat cepat. Bagikan seperti sihir, kini keadaan ruang tidur itu berubah menjadi sebuah taman yang besar. Pohon yang besar dan juga berdaun lebat. Beberapa pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi dengan indahnya. Sakura menatap pemanadangan yang dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. 'Apakah ini hanya ilusi saja?'. Hal itu yang sekarang berada dipikiran Sakura. Namun, sebuah sura yang sangat Sakura kenali sebagai suara milik seseorang laki-laki tampan, terdengar ditelinganya. Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke, atau bisa disebut Pangeran Sasuke.

"Ini adalah sebuah memori pada saat belum terjadi perang besar itu,"ucap Sasuke.

"Apa Anda tahu Putri Sakura. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu ditaman ini pada saat itu,"ucap Sasue lagi dan berjalan melewati Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam mematung. "Bukan hanya dengan Anda saja…tapi dengan teman-teman kita."

"Teman…teman?"tanya Sakura dan berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Berhenti tepat disampingnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Benar…lihat disana!!!!"ucap Sasuke dan menujuk kesebuah danau. Sebuah danau yang sangat luas. Air yang jernih dan berkilau ketika diterpa oleh sinar matahari. Bahkan kita bisa bercermin diatas permukaan air itu. Lalu terlihatlah disana ada beberapa sosok pemuda dan wanita yang sedang bermain didekat danau. Mereka semua tertawa dengan gembiranya.

"Me…mereka…Neji, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Hinata, TenTen…Sasuke dan…Aku,"ucap Sakura menyebutkan satu persatu sosok yang dia kenali sebagai teman-temannya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat pada teman-temannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku…"

"Aku sudah katakan…ini adalah salah satu memorimu yang dikunci. Jadi, ini semua hanya ilusi saja. Dirimu, dan sosok teman-temanmu yang disana itu tidak nyata,"ucap Sasuke dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Akan kutunjukan lebih banyak ingatanmmu."

Dan kini pemandangan danau yang ada dihadapan Sasuke dan Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah kuil yang sangat megah. Dimasing-masing pilar berwarna merah bata itu dihiasi oleh bermacam-macam hiasan seperti pita dan juga sebuah bunga. Dan juga didalam dan diluar dikuil itu terdapat banyak orang. Yang perempuan memakai beragam Kimono yang polanya sangat rumit, sedangkan sang Pria juga memakai Kimono namun tidak seperti Kimono perempuan.

"Tempat apa ini?"akhirnya Sakura bersuara setelah lamanya terdiam.

"Ini adalah sebuah kuil…kuil dimana kau menikah dengan 'dia',"ucap Sasuke dingin dengan sebuah tatapan yang lebih dingin. Ditambah dengan kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Kedua rahangnya juga ikut mengeras. Giginya bergemeletukkan seperti menahan amarah yang sudah lama sekali terpendam.

"Me…menihah…dengan 'dia'. 'Dia' siapa maksudmu?"tanya Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti ditambah dengan sebuah kerutan didahinya.

"Ayo lihat sendiri olehmu!!!"ucap Sasuke dan menarik kasar pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Sang pemilik tangan hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Namun, setelah Sakura melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, dia sepertinya tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya lagi. Kini matanya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan yang luar biasa. Tangan kirinya dia katupkan di bibir mungilnya. Beberapa kali dia meggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam 'ini tidak mungkin terjadi'. Sakura melihat sosok dirinya yang sedang memakai sebuah kimono merah bermotif bunga Sakura. Disampingnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah tersenyum tipis padanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegembiran yang luar biasa. Sakura yang melihat sosoknya juga sedang ikut terseyum senang. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung angkat bicara.

"Ini semua adalah kenyataan…kau telah memilih 'dia' dibandingkan denganku yang sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Karena hal inilah penyebab peperangan itu dimulai,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. "Aku…yang diliputi perasaan cemburu yang memicu peperangan ini. Aku yang tidak sanggup melihat kau menjadi milik orang lain. Aku yang merasa sangat menderita karena kau bersanding dengan orang lain. Aku…sangat mencintaimu Sakura sampai tak tertahankan. Aku lebih memilih untuk melenyapkan dunia ini, kau dan setelahnya melenyapkan diriku sendiri…karena aku tidak ingin kau jadi milik orang lain."

"Pa…Pangeran…"

Mata Sasuke membulat dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. Sakura…memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pangeran. Seketika itu juga Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan lembut dan berkata.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya, Sakura?"

"Uhmm…"

"Apa sekarang kau akan memilihku untuk menjadi pendampingmu selamanya, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke dan berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari bibir Sakura. Namun, Sakura hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kini juga Sakura menundukan wajahnya, dan tidak berani menatap wajah dan mata merah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai laki-laki itu dikehidupan selanjutnya?"

"Aku…tidak tahu…aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri,"ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Jawab aku…apa kau menyukai 'dia' juga dikehidupanmu sekarang, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sakura pelan.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU,"teriak Sakura sejadinya. Kini air matanya mulai mengalir dipipi putih mulusnya seperti anak sungai.

"Maaf…"ucap Sasuke dan memeluk Sakura kembali. Meletakkan dagunya diatas puncuk kepala Sakura. serta mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Tuhan…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Perasaan apa ini yang sedang berkecamuk dihatiku?"batin Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang harum. "Aku bingung memilih antara Sasuke dan…"

"Gaara".

**##Fire and Ice##**

"SAKURAA…"teriak Gaara dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Memegang kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut. Tak lama kemudian Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi. Dan beberapa kali bergumam 'ini salahku'.

"SIAL…SIAL…"teriaknya sekali lagi. "Bagaimana semua ini terjadi…Sakura…"

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Terdengar ketukan beberapa kali dipintu diluar kamar Gaara. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang…

"Gaara kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti tadi?"tanya seseorang diluar kamar Gaara. Dan dengan seenaknya seseorang tadi langsung saja masuk kekamar Gaara tanpa seizinnya. Dan seseorang itu sekarang menyesal karena telah masuk seenaknya. Karena kini Gaara sedang menatapnya tajam. Seseorang itu- Naruto- menelan ludah dan mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto masih ingat betul insiden didepan kediam Hyuuga itu. Gaara memukulnya…dan mungki saja hal itu akan terjadi lagi disni. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Namun, sebuah suara berhasil menghentakkan pikiran dan lamunannya tadi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Gaara dingin.

"Sepertinya Gaara masih belum bisa mempercayaiku,"batin Naruto dan berwajah kecewa.

"Aku tadi dengar kau berteriak…jadi aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu, Gaara,"ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aura membunuh ini lagi,"batin Naruto,"lebih baik aku segera pergi dari hadapannya, sebelum sesuatu terjadi."

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja…baiklah aku pergi,"ucap Naruto,"ah, aku lupa memberitaumu…kita akan memulai latihannya sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah…yang lainnya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu." Dan Naruto pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Gaara dengan nafas lega.

"Haaah…aku tidak kuat merasakan aura yang dia keluarkan,"ucap Naruto setelah cukup jauh dari kamar Gaara,"tadi kalau tidak salah dengar, Gaara berteriak nama Sakura. Apa hubungan batin antara Gaara dan Sakura sekuat itu yach? Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan..."

Bruukkk…

"Aduh…maaf 'kan aku. Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalanku, jadi menabarak…Hinata,"ucap Naruto setelah dia melihat wajah orang yang sudah bertabrakan dengannya. Yang sekarang orang itu juga jatuh terduduk dengan muka memerah. Entah karena menahan sakit atau merasa malu karena bertabrakan dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ah…maaf 'kan aku sekali lagi, Hinata,"ucap Naruto dan langsung berdiri. Kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menawarka bantuan berdiri pada Hianta. Dengan ragu dan juga malu akhirnya Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Namun, ketika hendak berdiri…keseimbangan Hinata hilang dan hampir terjatuh kembali, jika saja kedua tangan kekar Naruto tidak menahan tubuh Hinata. Seketika itu juga wajah keduanya memerah. Namun wajah Naruto tidak semerah wajah Hinata yang sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. Walaupun wajah mereka sudah memerah tak karuan, tapi mereka tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah deheman keras berhasil memisahkan keduanya.

"Ehem…ehem…Naruto…Hinata…apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh(?). Disampingnya seorang pemuda berambut merah memandang Hinata dan Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Seperti jiwanya tidak ada ditubuhnya.

"Ehehe…tadi aku secara tidak sengaja menabarak Hinata dan mebuatnya terjatuh. Lalu, aku bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun, Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatu kembali. Jadi aku menolongnya dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya, Neji,"ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Disertai keringat dingin yang membanjiri dahinya ketika merasakan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Neji.

"Benar begitu…Hinata?"tanya Neji dan memandang Hinata yang dari tadi hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"I…iya…Kak Neji,"jawab Hinata akhirnya. Dan Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah…ayo kita mulai latihannya. Mereka sudah menunggu kita. Dan kalian berdua…,"ucapa Neji dan memandang Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Hati-hati jika berjalan!!!".

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu akhirnya Neji berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, baru setelahnya Gaara. Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya juga ikut pergi menyusul Neji. Namun, suara Hinata berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto dan berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Na…Naruto…maaf…dan…terima kasih…"

"Untuk?"tanya Naruto bingung. Dasar orang tidak peka.

"Maaf karena telah menabrakmu…dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku agar tidak jatuh tadi,"ucap Hinata lancar akhirnya.

"Sama-sama…kau juga akan melihat latihan kami bukan? Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja, bagaimana?".

"Uhmm…". Jawab Hinata dan mendekati Naruto lalu menyamakan langkahnya.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi miliknya kembali,"ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Dengan satu gerakan dia berhasil mengunci bibir mungil Sakura dengan bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dan muncullah tanda aneh berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura didahi Sakura. Juga pandangan mata Sakura terlihat kosong, seperi tidak ada jiwa yang mengisi tubuhnya.

"Kau ada dalam kendaliku sekarang,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung menggendong Sakura Brydle Style. Setelah itu wujud kuil itu berubah kembali menjadi sebuah rungan, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Sakura. Sasuke melangkah dengan serta membawa Sakura dipelukkannya. Lalu membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah itu mengecup ringan dahi Sakura.

"Sekarang tidurlah…akan kubangunkan jika waktunya sudah tiba,"ucap Sasuke. Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata emerald Sakura menutup.

"Kau adala milikku,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya.

**-**

**-**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"TenTen cepat sedikit…aku ingin melihat latihan mereka,"ucap Ino didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Memencet tombol bel beberapa kali dengan sedikit gusar.

"Iya…iya tunggu sebentar,"ucap TenTen didalam mobil Ino,"dimana aku menaruhnya…ah, ketemu."

"Cepat sedikit!!"suara Ino kembali terdengar.

"Kau lama sekali sich…hanya mencari handphone yang terjatuh saja sampai selama ini,"ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hehe…maaf aku ini memang orang yang pelupa,"ucap TenTen polos setelah dia sampai dihadapan Ino. Dan juga tidak lupa senyum tidak bersalahnya.

"Haaahh…" Ino menghela nafas pendek. Sedetik kemudin dia tersenyum maklum, dan kembali keaktivitasnya semula, yaitu memencet bel.

"Masa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu gerbang ini sich,"ucap Ino kesal. Karena dari tadi dia memencet bel, berharap ada orang atau pelayan yang membukakan gerbang yang megah ini dari dalam. Namun, sebaliknya…tidak ada pelayan yang datang untuk membukakan pintu.

"I…Ino…pintunya tidak dikunci. Lihat ini!!!"ucap TenTen dan mendorong pintu gerbang dengan sebelah tangannya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal. Didalam hatinya pasti berpikir 'kenapa tidak dari tadi sich kau membukakan pintunya, TenTen'. Lalu, TenTen yang melihatnya hanya nyengir kuda. Kamudian menyusul Ino yang sudah dari tadi masuk kedalam.

-

-

"Kuncinya adalah kau harus berkonsentrasi, dan juga mengendalikan emosimu. Apa kalian berdua dengar. Sekarang ayo coba!!!"ucap Kakashi .

Gaara dan Neji berusaha untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Namun, seberapa kalipun mereka berdua mencoba hasilnya selalu sama. Gagal. Mereka berdua tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka. Kakashi yang melihat tidak ada kemajuan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Tenanglah Guru Kakashi…sekarang giliranku,"ucap Naruto dan berdiri dari duduk-duduk santainya diatas rumput tebal. Kini Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Neji dan Gaara sedang berada ditempat latihan yang dulu dipakai oleh Pangeran Hyuuga. Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama sambil menutup kedua matanya. Akhirnya mucullah hembusan angin ditempat itu juga disekeliling tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Neji dan Gaara bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja. Ayo lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan tadi,"ucap Naruto sedikit galak.

"Ah…baiklah,"ucap Neji akhirnya dan juga mulai menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi. Dan hasilnya…

"Berhasil…tetaplah fokuskan pikiranmu, Neji. Dan Gaara…sebaiknya kau juga mencoba hal itu,"ucap Kakashi.

Gaara pun akhirnya menuruti perintah Kakashi dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk berusaha berkonsentrasi. Dan ternyata hal ini juga berhasil. Kini telah tercipta semacam aliran listrik disekeliling tubuh Gaara. Namun, lama kelamaan semacam aliran listrik itu bertambah banyak. Kakashi yang melihatnya sedikit panik. Begitu pun Gai dan Naruto. Bahkan Ino, Hinata dan TenTen yang baru datang pun megneluarkan keringat dingin didahi mereka. Mereka semua saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Gaara…kau harus bisa…cobalah untuk memusatkan pikiranmu kembali. Jangan pikirkan hal lain!!"ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya, setelah perkataan Naruto barusan. Aliran listrik ditubuh Gaara lama-lama mengecil dan hanya ada pada sebelah tangannya yang kiri. Setelah itu Gaara membuka kedua matanya. Dan dengan satu geraan cepat, dia arahkan tangannya yang dialiri listrik itu pada sebua pohon besar. Dan….

Bruuukkkk….Brakkk…

Pohon besar itu terbelah dua dan jatuh keras menghantam tanah. Hal yang serupa pun dilakukan oleh Neji. Air yang dikeluarkan dari tangannya, dia arahkan pada pohon besar lain. Dan pohon besar itu mengalami nasib yang sama. Terbelah dua dan jatuh menimpa tanah. Kakashi dan Naruto yang melihatnya menyeringai.

Lain beda dengan Ino dan TenTen yang meliat hal tadi dengan mata sedikit terbelalak dan mulut setengah terbuka. Dan berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'keren' atau 'ini pasti hanya mimpi'. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri kini dibibir mereka berdua terlukis sebuah senyuman.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi kesana…ketempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada,"ucap Gai dan didukung anggukan kepala oleh Gaara, Neji dan Naruto.

"Huufftt…baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Tapi Gai, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut,"ucap Kakashi dan memandang Gai. Lalu dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gai tanda dia mengerti. Lalu Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino, TenTen dan Hinata. "Kalian bertiga juga…tetaplah disini!!!"

"Eh…APAAA?? Tidak…tidak bisa seperti ini. Sakura juga 'kan teman kami,"ucap Ino emosi. Dan didukung anggukan kepala oleh TenTen dan Hinata.

"Akan sangat bahaya sekali jika kalian bertiga ikut. Kami…tidak akan mampu untuk melindungi kalian bertiga sekaligus,"ucap Naruto dan secepat kilat dia sudah berada dibelakang Ino, TenTen dan Hinata. "Maaf…"

Tuukk…Tukkk…Tukkk…

Naruto memukul pelan tengkuk Ino, TenTen dan Hinata. Seketika mereka terbaring pingsan. Naruto kemudian menggendong Hinata. Dan memandang Neji meminta bantuan untuk sisanya. Akhirnya Neji menggendong TenTen dan Ino digendong oleh Kakashi. 'Akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka bertiga ikut' hal itulah yang ada dipikiran semuanya.

-

-

Setelah membaringkan Hinata, Ino dan TenTen diruang keluarga. Mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Gaara dengan motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya yang berwarna merah. Naruto yang berwarna Kuning. Neji dengan mobil Volvo coklat-nya. Lalu Kakashi dengan mobil Sedan-nya yang berwarna silver.

Selang beberapa detik, keempat orang itu sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Menuju suatu tempat. Tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Dihati mereka kini berarap.

Berharap bahwa hari ini bukanlah akhir dari semuanya. Beharap bahwa bukan akhir dari dunia tempat mereka tinggali. Berharap bahwa mereka bisa menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai. Sakura ataupun…Sasuke.

-

-

"Pein…aku merasakan sebuah pirasat yang sangat buruk. Sebuah pirasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat kita hentikan,"ucap seorang wanita berambut biru yang memakai hiasan bunga, Konan, samba memandang seorang pria berambut orange disampingnya.

"Apakah seburuk itu pirasat yang kau rasakan?"tanya pria itu dan menatap Konan.

"Iya…"

"Kalau begitu kita hanya bisa berharap kalau pirasatmu kali ini meleset,"ucap Pein.

"Tetapi…selama ini pirasatku tidak pernah meleset, Pein,"ucap Konan dengan wajah sendu.

"Sebaikanya kita segera pergi kesana. Ayo!!!"ucap Pein tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Konan barusan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Konan.

"Pein…kau…"setelahnya Konan menitikan air mata. "Kau benar…mungkin saja pirasatku kali ini meleset. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan Putri kita. Tapi…jika pirasatku benar…"

"Maka akulah yang akan merubahnya…"batin Konan dan juga ikut pergi menyusul Pein.

-

-

"Mereka datang…"ucap Sasukedan meyeringai menyeramkan. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tertawa seperti orang sakit.

"AHAHAHHA…. Kalian semua tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku…dan kali ini kujamin kau akan mati ditanganku…"

"Sabaku…Gaara…"

-

-

_**Bersambung….**_

_**Ok, mari balas review dulu**_

_**Dimulai dari**_

_**_**__**Naru-mania :**_

_**Yup, bisa dibilang seperti itu…dan makasih dah review fic-ku**_

_**Nie dah q update…Gomen kelamaan…^^**_

_**Review lagi, Ok…**_

_**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**_

_**Nie dah q update…review lagi yach, Haru-san*peluk2 Haru-san***_

_**_Kiran-Angel-Lost :**_

_**Nie dah q update…review lagi yach….**_

_**_Nachhi Cullen :**_

_**NejiSasu???? O.o**_

_**Ya ga lah…**_

_**Ok, nie dah q update…review lg yach…**_

_**_Risle-coe :**_

_**Ga papa…review pas mau tmat juga…**_

_**Malah q bersyukur karena km mau review fic-ku ini…*nangis krn terharu***_

_**Ok, nie dah q update…review lagi yach…**_

_**_Megumi Kisai :**_

_**Happy ending SasuSaku yach???**_

_**Nggg,,,q masih ragu untuk buat yg happy ending SasuSaku-nya…Gomen ne…**_

_**Review lg yach…**_

_**_-MariaVivine-UchiMasu-**_

_**Ok, nie dah q update…review lg yach…**_

_**_Furu-pyon :**_

_**Suka bagian terkhirnya??**_

_**Aaahhh…mkasih*peluk2 Furu-senpai***_

_**Ok, nie dah q update…revie lg yach….**_

_**_Uchiha Ry-chan :**_

_**Chap 8 : **_

_**Ga pa2…yg pentig skrg dah review kan?**_

_**Kereen???...makasih*peluk dan cium Ry-chan***_

_**Chap 9 :**_

_**Dah q update…^,^**_

_**Review lg yach…**_

_**_Yumaeda Kasumi KawaiiShoujo :**_

_**Sebenarnya…yg suka Sakura itu keduanya…Pemimpin Uchiha dan Sasuke…**_

_**Dan nie dah q update…review lagi yach…**_

_**_Angga Uchiha Haruno :**_

_**Angga-san…mkasih dah review…**_

_**Dan nie dah q update…Gomen ne…telat banget…**_

_**Review lg yach…**_

_**_Sora Chand :**_

_**Arigatou…dan nie dah q update…**_

_**Review lg yach…XD**_

_**_Sessio Momo :**_

_**Makasih atas pujiannya…aku jadi malu*muka memerah***_

_**Review lg yach…^^**_

_**Ok, balas review sudah…**_

_**Disni Saya mau menyampaikan…**_

_**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK kepada semua readers yg sudah mengikuti Fire and Ice ini dari awal sampai sekarang…kemungkinan chap depan adalah chap yg terakhir…**_

_**Saya usahakan membuat Ending yang tidak mengcewakan readers semua…**_

_**Dan Saya juga minta maaf karena updatennya yg lama…**_

_**Sebenarnya Saya ini lagi Semi-Hiatus…karena mau menghadapi Mid semester…dan alhamdulilah…Mid-nya sudah selesai…**_

_**Tapi, sepertinya Saya juga akan updatenya lama lagi…mengingat sebentar lagi setelah Mid selesai…**_

_**Saya akan menghadapi UAS…Doakan Saya yach semuanya…**_

_**Salam manis…Miko-chan….**_

_**Akhir kata…**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ffiuuhh…akhirnya bisa juga update fic ini…dan ini adalah dua chap yang terakhir…**

**Kyaaaa….q ga nyangka kalau fic ku yg pertama ini dah mau berakhir…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mistery**

**Happy reading…^^**

**##Fire and Ice##**

Angin berhembus kencang, langit semakin gelap pekat. Padahal keadaan langit beberapa waktu lalu masih dengan riangnya menampakan kecerahannya dan kesejukannya. Dan selang beberapa menit, keadaan di langit beruah. Awan bergumpal dan membentuk suatu kelompok awan hitam. Disertai suara gemuruh guntur memekakan telinga. Menandakan seperti akan ada badai yang besar. Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan besar ini. Seakan-akan mereka; para manusia. Takut untuk sekedar keluar dari persembunyian yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah.

Namun, berbeda dengan sekelompok orang ini. Sekelompok orang yang mengendarai berbagai kendaraan beroda. Dan tampak seorang pemuda mengendarai sepeda motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna kuning, beberapa kali ia menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang pria yang sedang mengendari motor yang sama dengannya, hanya saja warnanya merah. Sama dengan warna rambut pemiliknya.

"Ada apa kau terus menolehkan kepalamu padaku," ucap Gaara dengan voleme suara keras dan pandangan sinis pada Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Naruto menggeleng dan melajukan lebih cepat motornya. Lalu menyusul Neji yang sudah jauh didepan. "Kita hampir sampai pada tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Ikuti aku..!" ucapnya dan berbelok kekanan persimpangan jalan. Dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti instruksi yang Naruto berikan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Tunggu aku, Sakura," batin Gaara dan lebih mempercepat laju motornya.

"Rasanya aku lupa sesuatu tapi, apa yach?" batin Naruto.

-

-

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat keluar dari mobil sedan hitamnya. Mengunci mobilnya, setelahnya segera masuk kedalam kediaman megah keluarga Hyuuga. Tak perlu memencet bel, karena gerbangnya sudah terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Bahkan dia mengabaikan sapaan salah satu pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga itu. Langkahnya yang kian cepat itu semakin membuatnya berbuat ceroboh dengan menabrak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Kedua-duanya jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu berplitur kecoklatan itu. Dan juga sama-sama meringis kesakitan. Dua orang gadis lainnya segera membantu mereka berdiri.

"Ino…kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Hinata khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sai, kau ini ceroboh sekali. Lagi pula kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau seharusnya ikut dengan mereka ketempat itu," ucap TenTen setelah membantu Sai berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Eh…APPAA?" teriak Sai.

Sukses ketiga gadis itu menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Aduuuh..! Sai. Kau ini… tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu 'kan," geram Ino kesal dan mendeathglare Sai yang dari tadi terseyum meminta maaf.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap TenTen sedikit kesal dan memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ngg… aku datang kemari untuk menyerahkan benda ini," ucap Sai sambil memperliatkan sebuah benda berbentuk segilima berwarna merah muda di telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku lupa memberikannya tadi malam pada Naruto. Tetapi sepertinya aku datang terlambat. Aku akan menyusul mereka. Jadi… sampai jumpa."

Sai segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena ada sepasang tangan putih dan halus memegang tangan kirinya. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa disebut pegangan, melainkan sebuah cengkraman.

"Ada apa lagi, Ino? Aku sedang dikejar waktu," ucap Sai dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap wajah tunangannya dan juga kedua gadis yang berada di samping tunangannya. Seketika Sai berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah. Ketika dilihatnya wajah Ino yang tengah tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya seringai. Sai melirik pada TenTen yang juga memasang wajah meyeramkan. Lain beda dengan Hinata. Dia mengeluarkan jurus tatapan matanya. Tatapan memohon dengan mata dibulatkan.

"A… ada a… apa? Ke… kenapa kalian… semua… menatapku… seperti itu?" ucap Sai terbata dan berusaha melepasakan cengkraman tangan Ino dari tangannya.

"Bawa kami serta denganmu," ucap Ino dan disetujui anggukan kepala oleh TenTen juga Hinata.

Sai menggaggukan kepalanya pasrah. "Ba…baiklah," ucapnya dan akhirnya melenggang pergi. Ino belum juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sai. Mungkin dia kira Sai akan berusaha kabur dan meninggalkan dirinya serta TenTen dan Hinata.

-

-

Seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya diikat rapi ditengkuknya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun di rumahnya yang mewah itu. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap bak seorang pencuri. Dia menuruni anak tangga kayu dengan langkah hati-hati. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil pun. Dia takut akan tidak diizinkan pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi Ibunya yang paling ia sayangi dan Ayahnya yang paling diormati.

Kreeet…

Suara decitan kayu yang dia injak berbunyi halus, namun sukses membuat langkahnya terenti ditengah-tengah anak tangga. Dua orang sosok yang ada di hadapannya inilah yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau mau kemana saat cuaca seburuk ini, sayang?" ucap wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan celemek merah bergambar bunga sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang ikal dia ikat tinggi di belakang.

"Ibu dan Ayah pasti sudah tahu aku akan pergi kemana bukan?" tanya Itachi balik dan menuruni anak tangga kembali. Melewati sosok kedua orang tuanya tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Namun, pegangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya berhasil membuatnya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya , menghadap sosok kedua orang tuanya. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kembali, Itachi," ucap Mikoto parau dan disudut matanya berkumpul genangan air mata yang kapan saja bisa jatuh.

"Aku berjanji pada Ibu dan juga…Ayah," ucap Itachi dan melepasakan pegangan tangan Mikoto pada pergelangan tangannya. Mengecup singkat kening Ibunya. Dan setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Bisa terdengar suara deru mesin mobil meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Itachi sudah pergi," ucap Mikoto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Fugaku, suaminya.

"Kita percaya jika Itachi pasti akan membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kembali," ucap Fugaku dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Mikoto.

Teet…Teet…

"Itu pasti mereka,"ucap Mikoto dan beranjak membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang sudah lama dia tunggu.

Dan tak lama kemudian Mikoto kembali dengan kehadiran dua orang wanita dan dua orang pria.

"Mikoto meminta kami untuk datang," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah bermata emerald. Dan didukung oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek sebahu.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua repot,"ucap Fugaku,"silahkan duduk..!"

Fugaku, Minato dan Obito segera duduk diruan tamu. Diikuti oleh istri-istri mereka. Hanya Mikoto saja yang belum duduk. Dia masih berdiri mematung.

"Aku berencana akan membuat makanan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, juga semuanya jika mereka kembali nanti,"ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum. Namun, disertai mengalirnya air mata di pipinya.

"Ah… kami akan membantumu menyiapkannya, Mikoto," ucap Rin dan disetujui oleh Kushina. Segera saja kedua wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Mikoto yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu menuju dapur.

Sedangkan para suami mereka hanya diam dalam duduk mereka. Berbagai asumsi berenang-renang di dalam pikiran mereka. "Apakah semuanya bisa diselamatkan?" Mungkin itu adalah salah satu asumsi yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

-

-

Tes…Tes…

Hujan disertai angin dan tak lama kemudian hujan itu berubah menjadi badai. Di jalan itu tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Lampu-lampu semuanya mati. Dan pandangan jalan pun tertutupi oleh kabut tebal.

"Sasori kita terjebak, dan kita tidak mungkin menuju ketempat itu dengan mengendarai mobil kita masing-masing. Lebih baik kau, Deidara, Hidan dan Kakuzu pindah kemobil ku saja,"ucap Itachi dan berhenti. Diikuti oleh mobil lainnya dibelakang. Segera saja Sasori dan Deidara turun dan menuju mobil Itachi. Hal yang serupa pun sama dilakukan oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu. Setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi, langsung saja Itachi tancap gas dan melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan mobil Sasori dan Kakuzu ditengah jalan.

"Bagaimana dengan Pein dan Konan?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi mendahului kita, mungkin mereka sudah sampai," jawab Itachi mendahului perkataan Sasori.

"Aku merasakan aura kejahatan menyelubungi kota ini. Badai ini…dia yang membuatnya. Dan mungkin saja di kota-kota yang lain juga terjadi hal seperti ini," ucap Sasori dan melihat keluar jendela.

Langit itu sangat gelap. Tak ada seekor burung pun yang terbang bebas seperti biasa di langit. Yang ada sekarang…petir itu menari-menari di langit. Memperlihatkan cahaya yang berkilauan.

**##Fire and Ice##**

"Taman kanak-kanak ini," ucap Gaara sedikit bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia turun dari motor merahnya. Membuka helm yang dia kenakan. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang baru saja turun dari motor dan berjalan menuju arahnya. "Kenapa kau membawa kami semua kemari?"

"Tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke berada adalah dikuil tua sekitar sini,"ucap Naruto,"ikuti aku dan jangan sampai tersesat saat kita masuk kehutan nanti."

Naruto memimpin sebagai penunjuk jalan di depan. Baru setelahnya Gaara dan Neji menyusul. Dan yang paling terakhir Kakashi. Tugasnya mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Gaara, kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanya Neji dan menepuk pundak Gaara. Berjalan sejajar dengannya. Di belakang mereka ada Kakashi yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri keadaan hutan yang lembab, basah dan dingin. Akibat dari cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk. Bahkan ramalan cuaca yang ditayangkan di televisi pun salah memprediksikan. Seharusnya menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah, angin bertiup pelan, dan awan pun berarak sangat lambat.

"Ya, aku pernah kemari. Sewaktu aku mencari Sakura dan menemukannya di sini… dengan Sasuke," ucap Gaara.

Neji hanya ber-oh ria saja. Lalu dia berjalan mendahului Gaara dan mendekati Naruto. Menyeimbangi langkah Naruto agar sejajar. Lalu, Neji memusatkan pandangan matanya kearah depan. Memicingkan sedikit kedua mata lavendernya. Merasa sudah yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Neji berseru pada semuanya.

"Hei, semuanya. Kuil itu sudah terlihat," ucap Neji dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap Neji heran. Dia berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Tapi, nihil… kuil yang di sebutkan Neji sudah terlihat itu tak dapat dia lihat. Gaara dan Kakashi pun ikut memicingkan kedua matanya. Namun hasilnya pun sama. Mereka tak dapat melihat kuil itu.

"Hei, Neji aku tak melihat kuil itu," seru Naruto dan menyusul Neji yang sudah terlebih dahulu jalan. Tapi, sosok Neji sudah tak terlihat, karena kabut tebal yang tiba-tiba saja menyelubungi sekitar daerah hutan yang dilalui mereka.

"Kabut ini… jangan-jangan… Gaara dan guru Kakashi jangan sampai jauh dariku… kalian bisa… ter… se… sat. Eh… kemana kalian berdua?" Naruto panik karena kini Gaara dan Kakashi tak ada dibelakang maupun didepannya. Seketika Naruto menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. Tetapi, kemudian dia berusaha untuk tak panik dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam,lalu menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulutnya. Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah hembusan angin disekeliling tubuhnya dan menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi arah pandangnya. Namun, dia kembali panik karena dirinya kini hanya sendirian. Sosok Kakashi, Neji dan Gaara tak berada didekatnya. Semuanya menghilang dan sepertinya terpisah-pisah.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian. Tak ada pilian lain untuk mencari mereka terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto. Dan dia memulai dengan mencari aura yang berada cukup dekatnya. "Disebelah sana ada Gaara." kemudian berjalan kesebelah barat hutan itu.

**##Fire and Ice##**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam, yang bagian belakangnya mencuat menyeringai melihat sebuah cermin yang menampakan salah seorang pangeran pengawal Tuan Putri. Pangeran pengawal Tuan Putri berambut merah yang kebingungan dan berusaha lolos dari kabut disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Sudah waktunya aku membangunkanmu," ucap Sasuke dan membentuk sebuah segel dengan kedua tangannya. "Bangunlah Tuan Putriku… aku membutukanmu sekarang."

Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang. Pandangan kedua mata emeraldnya kosong, hampa. Tak ada kehidupan di matanya.

"Aku mengerti, pangeran," ucap Sakura lirih dan kemudian kembali menghilang dihadapan Sasuke. Sakura pergi ketempat di mana seorang pemuda berambut merah berada.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita karena harus melawan orang yang paling kau cintai… HAHAHA." Suara tawa Sasuke pun menggema di dalam kuil gelap itu.

-

-

"Di mana yang lainnya?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah sambil melihat sekeliling hutan. "Neji, apa itu kau?" Gaara mendekat pada sosok yang baru saja terjangkau oleh mata jade-nya. Beruntung kini kabut yang menutupi pengliatannya semakin lama menipis dan hilang begitu saja. Dan Gaara terkejut bukan main ketika melihat lebih dekat sosok yang dia lihat. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, dan menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. Seketika langsung saja Gaara memeluk sosok Sakura yang tubuhnya terbalut gaun indah itu dan mencium keningnya yang terdapat tanda kelopak bunga sakura.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Gaara setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun, Sakura diam saja dan sedetik kemudian meyeringai. Lalu berseru. "Ice…Blossom."

Langsung saja keluar semacam udara dingin pada tubuh Sakura. Dan kedua tangannya menengadah keatas. Gaara yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura segera saja menjauhkan diri dengan mundur kebelakang dan bersikap waspada. Dan benar saja ketika Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu diatas kepalanya, seketika itu juga dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan terlihat semacam es balok berbentuk kerucut berwarna putih seperti salju, yang unjungnya sangat runcing. Dimana ujungnya dapat merobek bahkan menembus permukaaaan kulit. Dan kemudian balok es itu meluncur kebawah, tepat pada Gaara sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Sakura yang turun kebawah.

Buugghh…

Es balok itu dengan keras meghantam tanah dan menghancurkan beberapa batang pohon didekatnya. Sedangkan Gaara berhasil lolos dengan secepa kilat menuju temapt Sakura tepat dibelakangnya. Tentu saja Sakura yang mengetahuinya segera saja melancarkan serangan kedua. Gaara yang melihatnya segera saja akan menghindar dengan melompat tinggi keatas. Namun, kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Karena tak Gaara sadari kedua kakinya sudah dibekkukan oleh Sakura. Dan es yang ada dikakinya saat ini bertambah naik keatas. Dan sekarang sampai pada lututnya.

"Sial..!" Gaara mengumpat dalam hati karena kecerobohannya. Namun, tak ada yang dapat Gaara dilakukannya. Karena dia tidak mungkin melukai Sakura. Gadis yang sangat dia sayangi dan cintai. Kemudian Gaara menutup kedua matanya, pasrah akan tindakan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan selanjutnya. Menancapkan balok-balok es yang runcing. Namun, sebuah suara berhasil membuat Gaara membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Bodoh… jangan menyerah begitu saja," ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dan segera saja melepaskan kekuatan anginnya. Namun, sekarang serangan kekuatan anginnya dia modifikasi menjadi sebuah bentuk jarum-jarum kecil. Dan dengan cepat jarum-jarum itu menusuk es yang ada di kaki Gaara dan berhasil membuatnya retak dan hancur. Segera saja Gaara mengindar dari serangan kedua yang dilancarkan Sakura padanya. Lalu, mendekati Naruto yang terduduk lesu di tanah, kelelahan.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Naruto," ucap Gaara sedikit canggung dan dipakasakan tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas lega dan terseyum lebar. Mengetahui bahwa Gaara sekarang sudah mau mempercayainya.

"Aku senang kau sudah mempercayaiku, Gaara."

"Hn… aku tidak tahu jika Sakura akan menyerangku seperti itu," ucap Gaara.

"Dia di kendalikan oleh kekuatan Sasuke. Coba kau lihat tanda kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di dahi Tuan Putri," ucap Naruto dan menunjuk kedahi Sakura.

"Dan aku yakin dengan perasaan yang kau miliki pada Tuan Putri akan menyadarkannya dan menghilangkan kekuatan Sasuke yang mengendalikannya tubuhnya."

"Perasaanku… apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara dan menyerngit bingung dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Di kehidupan yang lalu kau mencintainya dan menikahinya. Sekarang kau pun mencintainya bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Blushing

Wajah Gaara sekarang memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto, bahwa dirinya menikah dengan Sakura di kehidupan sebelumnya. Itulah sebabnya antara Sakura dan Gaara terhubung oleh suatu benang merah. Takdir.

"Benarkah aku menikah dengan Sakura di kehidupan sebelumnya?"tanya Gaara entah pada siapa. Tetapi, Naruto lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Apa kalian membutuhkan bantuan?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut biru yang memakai hiasan bunga di rambutnya. Lalu di samping perempuan itu berdiri dua orang lagi. Kakashi dan Neji.

Naruto dan Gaara menghela nafas lega karena bantuan telah datang.

"Kalian berdua siapa?" tanya Gaara kerena jelas memang dia tidak tahu. Karena belum pernah bertatap muka dengan Pein dan Konan.

"Tenang saja kami berdua ada dipihak kalian." Pein angkat bicara dan didukung anggukan kepala oleh Konan, Neji dan Kakashi.

"Mereka juga adalah pelindung Tuan Putri," ucap Kakashi dan berjalan mendekat pada sosok Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah terduduk lesu ditanah. Diikuti yang lainnya dari belakang. "Tadi aku dan Neji tersesat. Lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka berdua."

"Oh, begitu." Hanya itu tanggapan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Putri?" tanya Konan sambil melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kekuatan Es-nya kembali. Sekarang di sekelilingnya tercipta uap dingin. Beberapa pohon pun membeku. Termasuk tanah yang diinjaknya dan tanah tempat di mana Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Konan dan Pein berpijak.

"Dia sedang berada dalam kendali Sasuke," ucap Naruto menjelaskan kembali pada semuanya.

"Itu tugas kalian yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus,"ucap Pein dan mundur kebelakang. Diikuti oleh Konan dan Kakashi. Bermaksud memberikan ruang gerak pada Naruto, Gaara dan Neji.

"Baiklah, Neji kau serang dari arah kanan. Sedangkan aku dari arah Kiri. Dan kau, Gaara dari arah depan," ucap Naruto mengintruksi kedua reinkarnasi pengeran itu dan disetujui anggukan oleh keduanya.

Lalu, mulailah mereka melakukan serangan. Neji yang maju lebih cepat dari Naruto dan Gaara. Air melawan Es. Neji mengeluarkan kekuataan airnya yang dimodifikasi menjadi sebuah tali yang mengikat kedua kaki dan pergerakan Sakura. Sakura tak diam saja dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto dari arah kiri mencoba menghilangkan udara dingin yang apabila menyentuhnya saja dapat menjadi beku seketika dengan kekuatan anginnya. Namun, belum sempat melepaskan kekuatannya sebuah badai salju yang ditiupkan Sakura padanya dengan hembusan di mulutnya berhasil membuat Naruto terpental, dan punggungnya menabrak sebuah pohon sakura sampai ambruk dan terbelah dua. Hal yang serupapun terjadi pada Neji. Dia juga terpental membentur tanah yang keras karena terlapisi Es.

Di luar dugaan Gaara berhasil mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari depan. Tentu saja ini membuat Naruto dan Neji keheranan dan juga sekaligus sebal. Karena itu, berarti Gaara menunggu Sakura lengah sesudah menyerang Naruto dan Neji. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Sakura sadarlah, kumohon!!" ucap Gaara lirih tepat ditelinga Sakura. Tangan kanan Gaara mengusap lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

Dan sepertinya hal yang dilakukan Gaara berhasil membuat Sakura sadar dan mengucapkan nama Gaara lirih dan pandangan matanya kembali hidup, tak hampa dan juga kosong. Tanda didahinya pun hilang.

"Ga…Gaara…"

Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena kedua mata emerald Sakura kini kembali redup dan tanda bunga kelopak sakura itu kembali muncul di kening Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyadarkanmu, Sakura?" tanya Gaara terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Arrgghhh!!!" teriak Gaara karena rasa sakit dan ngilu dikedua kakinya yang terbungkus oleh Es. Rupanya Sakura melancarkan seranganya pada Gaara yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini hal itu memudahkannya.

"Gaara, menjauh dari Sakura,"ucap Kakashi dan hendak pergi menyusul Gaara dan membantunya. Tapi, sebuah tangan halus berhasil mambuat Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya dan melihat siapa orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Biarkan dia,"ucap Konan,"percayakan saja padanya."

Kakashi memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang diucapkan Konan dan bertahan diposisinya.

Naruto dan Neji berjalan tertatih-tatih ketempat Kakashi. Darah segar mengalir di dahi keduanya. Tangan kanan dan kiri mereka pun sama mengeluaran darah segar. Bisa dilihat keringat dingin keduanya yang menetes di dahi mereka karena menahan sakit teramat sangat.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu," ucap Gaara dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan Gaara memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

Lalu, tangan kanan Gaara bergerak menuju wajah Sakura. Dibelainya lembut pipi kiri Sakura yang sangat dingin. Lalu menuju dagunya dan mengangkatnya. Menatap lurus kedalam mata Sakura. Emerald bertemu dengan Jade. Perlahan-lahan Gaara menutup kedua matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Dengan lembut bibir tipis Gaara menempel dengan bibir mungil Sakura. Gaara mencium Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Berharap dengan melakukan ini Sakura akan tersadar.

Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat kejadian ini berwajah kemerahan. Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat gadis yang juga dia cintai berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Cukup lama Gaara mencium Sakura. Dan kedua tangan mungil yang melingkar dileher Gaara, berhasil membuatnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sekarang, dihadapan kedua mata Jade itu terlihat kedua mata Emerald yang menatapnya lembut. Emerald yang kembali hidup dan ceria. Tanda didahinya pun sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan sbuah senyuman manis dibibir mungilnya.

Langsung saja Gaara kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil. Dan dibalas pelukan kembali oleh Sakura. Udara dingin yang menyelimuti hutan ini pun sudah menghilang. Es yang membekkukan kaki Gaara pun meleleh dan menghilang. Semua orang yang berada disana segera mendekati Sakura dan Gaara. Naruto yang pertama kali datang, langsung memeluk Sakura dan Gaara. Mereka berpelukan bertiga. Dan alhasil Naruto mendapat dua jitakan di kepalanya. Dari Sakura dan juga Gaara. Semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum. Kecuali Naruto yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Neji dan langsung saja memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Ehmm…ehmm…sebaiknya kita segera menyegel jiwa Uciha itu," ucap Pein menyadarkan Sakura dan Neji yang dari tadi belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, benar, ayo!!! Cepat…" ucap Naruto dan kembali memimpin jalan didepan. Luka yang ada ditubuhnya pun tak dihiraukannya lagi. Tetapi, baru dua langkah saja tubuh Naruto sudah merosot jatuh ketanah.

"Naruto!!" teriak semua orang yang ada disitu dan segera menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Dan dari kejauhan datang beberapa orang. Dengan wajah cemas terpeta dari masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Semuanya, apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi dan berjalan mendekat pada sosok Naruto yang sekarang sedang dikerubungi oleh Neji, Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura, Konan dan Pein. Disusul oleh Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Sai, Ino, TenTen dan Hinata.

"Kalian semua," ucap Sakura dan kemudian dia melihat seseorang yang sudah lama sekali dia rindukan. "Kakak, " Pekik Sakura dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasori. Memeluknya erat sekali. Sasori pun hanya bisa membalas perlakuan adiknya.

"Na…Naruto…kenapa dengannya?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil memandang pada wajah Neji meminta jawaban.

"Dia terluka pada saat akan menyadarkanku dari kendali Sasuke," ucap Sakura dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Berjongkok disamping tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura, "ucap Ino dan sedetik kemudian memeluk Sakura. "Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa."

"Uhmm…dan tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, Ino," ucap Sakura dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum minta maaf. Lalu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Naruto. Seketika senyuman jahil terpeta diwajah Sakura.

"Hinata, tenang saja. Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Pangeranmu ini," ucap Sakura dan terseyum. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memerah wajahnya bak kepiting rebus.

Segera saja kedua tangan Sakura bergerak menuju luka Naruto. Dan dari tangannya muncul cahaya putih. Lalu, selang beberapa menit semua luka ditubuh Naruto pun lenyap seketika. Bahkan sampai tak ada bekasnya. Setelah diluka Naruto sembuh Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Gaara dan juga Neji. Menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

"Hee…jadi ini Tuan Putri dalam legenda itu yach," ucap seorang pria berambut pirang panjang diikat satu kebelakang dan menyisakan sejumlah anak rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya, mirip Ino. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat dan mencolek dagu Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkan luka di kaki Gaara. seketika itu juga dia mendapat deathglare dari 3 orang pria sekaligus. Seketika dia berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf 'kan aku," ucap Deidara-nama pria berambut pirang itu- sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"O, ya, Sakura…sejak kapan kau mempunyai kekuatan menyembuhkan," tanya TenTen sambil mendekati Sakura yang sudah selesai menyembuhkan luka di kaki Gaara.

"Oh, kekuatan ini…ceritanya pan…" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersedot kedalam lubang hitam dan dengan segera lubang hitam itu menutup kembali.

Semua orang yang ada disana tak ada yang bergerak bahkan berbicara. Karena saking terkejutnya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolong Sakura, sekalipun Gaara yang memang tepat di samping Sakura.

"Jiwa Uchiha itu, "geram Gaara dan segera bangkit. Namun, tangannya dicengkram oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah seperti ini, Gaara. Lebih baik kita semua tenang dulu dan mengatur rencana untuk menerobos masuk kedalam kuil. Pein…tolong yach..!" ucap Naruto kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Gaara dan menatap Pein dengan tersenyum.

"Serahkan padaku…dan semuanya tolong menjauh dariku,"perintah Pein. Mereka yang kebingungan memandang satu sama lain. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka menjauhi Pein juga.

"Sstt…sstt…Naruto…dia akan melakukan apa?" tanya Ino berbisik pelan.

"Lihat saja, " hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan Pein yang sedang membentuk sebua segel dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah lubang hitam menggantung. Dan disisi lubang itu berdiri Pein yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ini disebut dengan portal waktu…dengan ini kita dapat langsung pergi kedalam kuil itu tanpa harus berjalan kaki menuju kesana,"ucap Pein bangga dan tersenyum sumringah. "Dan ini adalah kekuatan yang aku punya."

Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria saja. Lalu Naruto maju duluan mengintruksi yang lain agar mengikutinya. Sedangkan Pein sudah yang pertama kali masuk dan sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Tetapi bukan Naruto yang masuk kedua melainkan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lemah saja. Lalu, Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya agar yang lainnya cepat masuk. Yang ketiga masuk adalah Itachi, diteruskan oleh Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu. Naruto menatap wajah cemas di wajah semua teman-temannya yang masih belum masuk juga.

"Tenang saja…aku sudah sering menggunakan portal waktu ini. Kalian tak perlu cemas," ucap Naruto menenangkan yang lainnya.

Karena melihat wajah Naruto yang tenang dan dapat dipercaya. Akirnya semuanya masuk, dimulai dari Kakashi, TenTen, Ino, Neji dan Hinata. Sai yang terakhir dan sebelum masuk menyerahkan sebuah benda segilima berwarna merah muda pada Naruto. Segera saja Naruto memasukkan benda itu pada saku celana orange-nya. Setelah itu Naturo masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu dan lubang hitam pun menutup dan menghilang. Semuanya telah masuk kedalam kuil.

-

-

"Ini…dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada bagian dalam kuil itu. Sebuah kuil yang bangunannya sangat megah. Atap yang menjulang tinggi dan disangga oleh banyak pilar besar berwarna merah bata. Di tengah ruangan yang besar itu terdapat sebuah kursi yang tengah diduduki oleh seseorang.

Sakura kemudian bangkit dan mendekati sosok itu. Dan dapat Sakura kenali bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke. Yang tengah memperlihatkan sebuah seringaian dan tatapan di kedua mata merahnya.

"Pa…Pangeran, " ucap Sakura tak jelas.

Kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengampiri Sakura yang sedang gemetaran karena takut.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke dan berhenti mendekati Sakura. Kira-kira jarak Sasuke dan Sakura sepuluh langkah orang dewasa.

"Huh!! Tidak sama sekali…Ice Blossom…" ucap Sakura dan mengerakan tangannya keatas. Bersiap menghantamkan balok-balok es yang sudah dia keluarkan dengan kekuatannya. "Serang." Sakura menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya dan balok-balok es itu jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju titik utama, Sasuke.

"Tidak mempan sama sekali terhadapku," ucap Sasuke menyombongkan diri dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya. Muncullah bola Api besar dan dengan sukses mencairkan balok Es Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan Angin…Air dan juga Petir…" Sebuah suara seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah mengelurkan kekuatannya. Gaara dan Neji pun sudah melancarkan kekuatanya. Dan ketiga kekuatan itu pun bersatu membentuk bola yang sangat besar. Pein yang melihat Sakura langsung membuka portal waktu tepat dibalakang Sakura dan berhasil menarik Sakura sesaat sebelum bola besar itu datang. Pein kembali dipihak Naruto. Namun, Sakura tak ikut bersama.

Dan bola besar itu tepat mengenai Sasuke yang sedang lengah karena melihat Sakura yang dibawa pergi oleh Pein.

Duaarrr…

"Tuan Putri menghilang!!" teriak Pein. Dan semua orang yang ada disana menatap Pein seolah mengatakan 'semua ini salahmu'. Pein seketika berkeringat dingin dan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Lalu Tuan Putri sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku berasumsi bahwa Tuan Putri terlempar kedimensi dan diwaktu yang lain," ucap Pein.

"Sial!! Lalu bagaimana dengan penyegelannya jika Tuan Putri tidak ada disini sekarang. Pein, cari dan bawa kembali Tuan Putri…SEKARANGG…CEPAT PERGI!!" teriak Konan hilang kendali dan disekelilingnya tercipta aura hitam. Semua orang yang ada disana bergerak menjauhi Konan. Dan Pein…makin berkerinat dingin dan kedua kakinya bergetar. Langsung saja dia membuka kembali portal waktu dan masuk kedalamnya, menutupnya kembali.

"Perempuan memang mengerikan jika sedang marah besar," batin semua laki-laki yang ada disana.

Mereka semua terlalu focus pada Konan, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah bangkit kembali dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang ketiga. Yang selama ini dia tidak pernah keluarkan. Dan semua orang yang ada disana pun tak mengetahuinya.

"Kyaaaa!!! Ada apa ini?" teriak Ino panik karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melayang.

"Kyaaaa!!!" TenTen juga berteriak karena tubuhnya melayang seperti Ino.

Semua yang ada disana menatap pada mereka berdua. Neji dan Sai berjalan kearah Ino dan TenTen. Namun, sebelum keduanya menggapai tangan dari kedua gadis tubuh gadis itu sudah bertabrakan dengan pilar-pilar.

Buuggghh!!

"Uhuukk…" Darah keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Dan seketika itu juga mereka tak sadarkan diri. Atau memang sudah tak bernyawa. Karena bisa terdengar, suara tulang yang retak ketika punggung kedua gadis itu menghantam pilar.

"Ino, TenTen, Kyaaaa!!!" Kali ini Hinata yang tubuhnya melayang.

Selanjutnya tubuh Konan yang melayang. "I…ini…kekuatan Uchiha yang ketiga," batinnya.

Keduanya melayang dan juga tubuhnya terhempas menghantam dinding sampai dinding itu retak. Keduanya mengeluarkan darah segar dari kepala dan mulut. Kemudian mereka juga tak sadarkan diri. Neji dan Naruto menghampiri tubuh Konan dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sai dan yang lainnya melihat keadan Ino dan TenTen. Seketika itu juga terdengar teriakan Sai memanggil nama Ino.

"Inoooo…kau…kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku seperti ini," teriak Sai setelah memeriksa denyut nadi dileher Ino yang sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi. Seketika itu juga Sai langsung memeluknya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Hal yang serupa pun terjadi pada TenTen. Denyut nadinya sudah tak terdeteksi saat diperiksa oleh Sasori.

"Hinata, bangunlah!!! Jangan tidur disaat seperti ini," ucap Neji sambil mengguncang keras bahu Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto sudah terisak dalam tangisnya, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan Konan?" tanya Deidara ketika sampai disamping Naruto dan juga tubuh Konan yang dari tadi kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sehingga rambutnya yang berwarna Biru menjadi kehitaman.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya diam saja dan semakin menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya pun semakin mengepal erat. Dia juga tak mengindahakan ketika bahunya diguncang-guncangkan oleh Deidara dengan cukup keras. Namun, akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesabaran dan seketika bereriak.

"Dia sudah MATI!!! Hinata…dia juga sudah mati. SIAL!!!" Naruto berteriak sekencangnya dan kemudian meninju lantai kayu kuil itu sampai bolong.

"Dan Neji…sudahlah…relakan Hinata," ucap Kakashi yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil menepuk pundak Neji pelan. Neji semakin saja mengencangkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Tak sanggup dan tak mau menerima kenyataan, bahwa adik kesayangannya sudah tak ada didunia ini.

"Guru Kakashi…apakah ini kekuatan ketiga yang dimilik Uchiha? Bisa mengendalikan benda apa saja dengan kedua matanya??" tanya Gaara.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu…dan kita tak mungkin dapat mengalahkan kekuatannya," ucap Kakashi.

"Akan kukalahkan dan kubunuh jiwa Uchiha itu," ucap Neji tiba-tiba dan berdiri setelah melepaskan pelukan dirinya pada Hinata dan menidurkannya kembali di lantai kayu dengan perlahan. Seketika tubuhnya telah dilapisi oleh Air. Dan langsung saja Neji berlari menghadap Sasuke yang dari tadi tersenyum senang. Senang menyaksikan kematian mereka.

"Rasakan ini…_Dragon Water…_" ucap Neji dan membuat bentuk Naga Air. Siap menerjang Sasuke.

"_Dragon Fire…_" ucap Sasuke dan mengeluarkan bentuk Naga Api.

Api dan air bertabrakan. Namun, siapa tekadnya yang lebih kuat pasti lah orang itu yang akan menang.

Duaarr…

Karena terlalu lama bertabrakan, akhirnya kedua elemen itu meledak dan menimbulkan asap yang tebal.

"Neji awas!!!" ucap tiga orang pria berbarengan dan berlari menuju Neji.

Bugghhh…

Ketiga orang itu terpental keras jatuh kelantai kayu dan membuatnya retak. Ketiga orang itu adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya. Satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah marun. Dari kepala mereka mengucur dengan deras cairan merah pekat. Ketiganya menyerngit menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Ternyata serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Neji tak berhasil membuat Sasuke terluka. Dan Sasuke membuat asap yang tebal itu untuk membunuh Neji dengan kekuatan ketiganya. Tetapi, Sasori, Itachi dan Deidara yang melihatnya segera menolong Neji dengan mengorbankan diri dan nyawa mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Neji hanya terbengong saja. Badannya tak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Kalian bertiga..." ucap Neji tak jelas. Selanjutnya tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai kayu. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan, kelelahan.

"Maaf… kami… uhuukk…tak bisa membantu lebih dari ini,"ucap Sasori disela-sela batuk darahnya dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf…" Deidara juga tak sadarkan diri. Diikuti oleh Itachi.

"HAHAHA… kalian semua disini akan mati,"ucap Sasuke,"rasakan ini!" Sasuke melancarkan serangannya kembali. Kali ini kepada Kakashi.

Dan karena Kakashi tak mengira bahwa Sasuke akan menyerangnya, akhirnya dia juga ikut terlempar. Kali ini keatas atap kuil yang tinggi. Dan tubuhnya terhantam dengan keras atap kuil. Tubuhnya meluncur jatuh kelantai dengan pososi kepala terlebih dahulu. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'blamm' keras diatas lantai kayu kuil itu hingga retak.

"Guru Kakashi..!" teriak Naruto dan menghampiri sosok Kakashi. Memeriksa denyut nadinya. Seketika itu juga kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kembali, sampai kuku-kukunya melukai kulit tangannya sendiri sampai berdarah.

"Denyut nadinya sudah tak ada lagi," ucap Naruto dan bangkit berdiri.

"Siaaall..!" teriak Naruto.

Bugghh!!!

Sebuah suara debuman keras membuat Naruto, Neji dan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Didekat tubuh Ino dan juga TenTen. Tergeletak tiga sosok pria yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan seperti sosok tubuh yang lain. Kepala, tangan yang patah dan juga mulut yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Sosok pertama yang dapat dikenali ketiganya adalah Sai. Lalu, disamping tubunya ada seorang pria berambut abu-abu keunguan, Hidan. Di sampingnya lagi sosok pria bercadar putih, kedua mata hijaunya terbuka lebar, Kakuzu.

"Sai..!" pekik Naruto kemudian dan mendekati sosok salah satu sahabatnya itu. Tak sadar kalau Sasuke kini sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan Api-nya. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung berlari menyusul Naruto dan berteriak.

"Naruto, berbahaya!"

Buummm..

Api itu menghantam keras dan membakar salah satu pilar yang menyangga kuil itu. Membuat pilar itu hangus, retak dan terbelah dua. Bunyi 'bugghh' keras dapat terdengar ketika pilar itu jatuh menimpa lantai kuil. Beruntung, Gaara berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dengan mendorong tubuhnya dan berguling-guling menjauh dari serangan api itu.

"Bukan 'kah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku jangan bertindak gegabah, Naruto," ucap Gaara dan membantu Naruto berdiri kembali.

"Maaf 'kan aku," ucap Naruto lirih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, hanya kita bertiga saja yang mungkin dapat mengalahkannya," ucap Neji sesudah berdiri dan mendekati Gaara dan Naruto. "Kita harus mengulur dan memberikan waktu lebih banyak untuk Pein yang sedang mencari Sakura."

"Neji benar… kita harus bertahan untuk Sakura," timpal Gaara.

"Baiklah… aku mengerti. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Kami berdua siap kapan saja. Benar begitu, Gaara," ucap Neji yang juga memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tentu," jawabnya.

"SERAANNGG..!" teriak Naruto dan berlari menuju sosok Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai meremehkan. Gaara dan Neji pun ikut berlari.

Sasuke mengeluarkan api di kedua tangannya. "Kalian akan bernasib sama dengan yang lainnya," ucapnya.

_**-**_

_**- **_

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Ok, mari balas review dulu… dimulai dari**_

_**_Sora Chand :**_

_Makasih dah dibilang keren… aku jadi malu*muka memerah*_

_Nie dah q update… dan tinggal 1 chap lagi… review lg yach…!!!_

_**_Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi :**_

_Tidak suka GaaSaku yach?? Knp??_

_Tp, q usahakan endingnya SasuSaku… tinggal 1 chap terkahir… review lg yach!!_

_**_Naru-mania :**_

_Aku jg suka waktu Sasuke marah GaaSaku menikah… aku senang liat Sasuke menderita*di-Chidori*_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach!!!_

_**_Kiran-Angel-Lost :**_

_Q juga sama bingung, mau milih Sasuke apa Gaara… keduanya cakep dan keren*mata love-love an*_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach!!_

_**_Liya_anag_baik : **_

_Haiii juga…^^q masih bingung nentuin endingnya, GaaSaku pa SasuSaku_

_Alasannya Sakura milih menikah dengan Gaara ada di chap depan… tunggu z karna tinggal 1 chap terkahir…_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach…!!!_

_**_"Black Rose" Cyne_chan :**_

_Hallooo juga^^_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach…_

_**_Nacchi Cullen :**_

_Hahaha… salah ngetik ternyata… tenang saja akhirnya bukan NejiSaku… tapi*ngbekep mulut sendiri* hehehe… masih rahasia akhirnya gmn…_

_Review lg yach… tinggal satu chap terakhir loch…_

_**_Uchiha-Namikaze Tania :**_

_Arigatou, dah mau review…^^ q senang sekali*nari balet* nie dah q lanjutin… review lg yach!!!_

_**_Hikari 'Sakuragi' Sakuragi :**_

_Yup,disini ada pertarungan dan chap depan juga akan ada pertarungan…reviews lgi yach…!!!_

_**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**_

_Haru-chan…kemna z…q kangen dengan review dari Haru-chan*peluk2*…_

_Review lg yach…!!!_

_**_Ria Namikaze :**_

_Ending SasuSaku… ngg… q masih bingung… lihat nanti z yach…_

_Review…_

_**_Tsukimori Raisa :**_

_Tak apa.. hehe…_

_Gomen, aku salah ketik… hahaha… bodohnya aku*ngegetok kepala sendiri*_

_Nie dah q update… review lg yach...!_

_**Hoho…*tertawa gaje* aku bersyukur atas semua review'annya… q senang sekali… ternyata fic-ku nie banyak yang suka…**_

_**Kyaaa… akhirnya q bisa buat adegan Kisshu GaaSaku… senangnya… **_

_**Dan Sebenarnya Saya mau menyelesaikan endingnya dichap nie, tapi setelah dibaca ulang…**_

_**Kepanjangaaaaaann… jadinya nie bukan chap terakhir…**_

_**Karena itu tinggal satu chap lagi maka Fire and Ice nie complete alias Tamat…bersediakah Readers mereview lagi??*Puppy eyes no Jutsu***_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hohoho… akhirnya bisa juga update chap terkahir fic-ku ini…**_

_**Semoga saja tak mengecewakan readers dengan endingnya nanti…**_

_**Yosh… langsung saja…**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery**_

_**Main Chara : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H**_

_**Happy reading Minna-san^^**_

**##Fire and Ice##**

"SERAANGG..! Teriak Naruto dan maju menuju sosok Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai meremehkan. Gaara dan Neji pun maju sambil mengelarkan kekuatan khusus mereka.

Sasuke mengeluarkan api di kedua tangannya. "Kalian akan bernasib sama dengan yang lainnya," ucapnya dan juga maju menyerang Naruto, Gaara dan Neji.

Di lain tempat… Sakura sedang terombang ambing di dalam portal waktu. Namun, sejumlah cahaya membuatnya menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Dan pada saat dia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Dia di kagetkan dengan tempat di mana dia berdiri. Dia berada di depan sebuah kuil yang megah, yang dapat dia kenali sebagai tempat pernikahannya dengan salah satu pengawal pelindungnya.

"Tempat ini…"

"Sebua kuil di mana aku telah menikah dengan Pangeran Gaara," ucap seorang perempuan yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sakura namun dalam versi dewasa.

"Putri Sakura," ucap Sakura dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. "Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Anda kembali."

"Ahaha… aku juga sangat senang sekali. Tapi, mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya," ucap Putri Sakura dan segera melepaskan peluakan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya yang berwarna merah muda. "Maksud Putri?" tanyannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Sakura… sekarang terimalah kekuatan baru dariku. Kekuatan penghancur, dan kau tak perlu menyegel kembali jiwa itu. Melainkan menghancurkannya sekaligus," ucap Putri Sakura dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya kedahi Sakura. Setelah itu terciptalah sebuah bulatan pink di dahi Sakura.

"Selesai… dan sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memperliatkan satu hal padamu. Dan dengan begini mungkin kau tak akan ragu lagi untuk memilih di antara mereka berdua," ucap Putri Sakura kemudian dan menunjuk kedalam sebuah kuil tua dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Pangeran Sasuke tak melihat kejadian setelah ini. Kejadian di mana aku memutuskan untuk membatalakn pernikahanku dengan Gaara. Namun, pada saat aku akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padanya. Dia membunuh Ayahku dan para pengikutnya di depan kedua mataku sendiri. Dan Sasuke mamakai kekuatan matanya untuk mengendalikan bala tentara untuk memulai peperangan. Dan dia meminta bantuan dari kerajaan Namikaze. Dan mulailah peperangan itu. Peperangan yang disebabkan oleh ku dan perasaanku sendiri."

"Eh… APAA? Ja… jadi… Anda tak menerima Gaara sebagai pendamping Anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak awal pernikahan ini tak mendapat persetujuan dariku maupun Gaara. Kami dipaksa menikah oleh para penasihat kerajaan yang pada saat itu aku pimpin. Kami berdua tak ada pilihan lain. Demi rakyatku yang memang sedang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi. Dan dengan menikah dengan Pangeran Gaara, maka keadaan ekonomi di kerajannku teratasi. Karena kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Gaara adalah yang terkaya setelah Pangeran Neji dengan adiknya, Putri Hinata. Sedangkan kerajaan ku sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi. Padahal aku mencintai orang lain. Dan berniat menikah dengannya. Namun, dia hanyalah seorang tangan kanan ayahku dan asal usul keluarganya pun tak diketahui, karena ayahku menemukannya sewaktu kecil di peperangan dan mengangkatnya sebagai penasihatnya dan juga sebagai Pangeran di kerajaan Haruno. Dan dia menjadi teman bermain semasa kecilku. Dan saat beranjak dewasa aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku sangat senang sekali karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga mencintaiku," ucap Putri Sakura panjang lebar dan kemudian memandang Sakura dengan kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Jangan-jangan…orang yang dicintai tuan putri itu adalah…"

"Sasuke," ucap Putri Sakura dan tersenyum bahagia. "Namun… sepertinya takdir memang sangat kejam. Takdir itu membuatku harus menyegelnya dan karena itulah aku kehilangan nyawaku sendiri. Jadi, Sakura… rasakanlah dengan perasaanmu dan cobalah untuk memilih siapa diantara mereka berdua yang memang benar-benar kau cintai."

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa yang benar-benar aku cintai," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku pergi Sakura… jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan segeralah masuk kedalam portal waktu itu… kau sudah di jemput oleh salah satu pengawal setiaku," ucap Putri Sakura dan menujuk seseorang yang berdiri dekat dengan portal waktu. "Pein… sesudah selesai dengan tugasmu, kembalilah ketempat asalmu dan juga teman-temanmu."

"Aku mengerti, Putri Sakura… dan tuan putri cepatlah… keadaan disana sangat gawat sekali," ucap Pein dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura. Dengan agak ragu akhirnya Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu dan keduanya segera masuk kedalam potal waktu dan pergi dari kuil itu.

-

-

Tak lama kemudian Pein dan Sakura sudah sampai didalam kuil, tempat dimana dia akan melakukan pengancuran bagi jiwa Uchiha. Namun, keadaan yang ada di hadapan Pein dan Sakura membuatnya tak berkata apa-apa. Keduanya membisu dalam keterkejutan mereka. Dan tubuh Sakura begitu saja jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kayu kuil.

Kedua tangan mungilnya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Beberapa kali Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua mata emeraldnya. Berharap pandangan yang ada di hadapannya adalah palsu belaka. Kini di hadapan keduanya banyak sekali darah yang berceceran di lantai kayu coklat itu. Sehingga warna lantai kayu itu menjadi hitam. Ditambah darah itu berasal dari tubuh teman-temannya sendiri. Kini air matanya tak sanggup di bendung lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun, sentuhan di pundaknya berhasil menyadarkan dirinya kembali.

"Putri…. kuatkan diri Anda… segeralah lakukan penghancuran. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengalihkan perhatian jiwa Uchiha itu," ucap Pein.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa. Semuanya… Ino, TenTen, Hinata," ucap Sakura dan dengan langkah berat mengampiri sesosok tubuh yang terbujur kaku. Sosok sahabatnya sendiri. "Kalian… kenapa meninggalkanku seperti ini."

Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tubuh yang lainnya.

"Naruto… Neji." Sakura mendekati sosok itu yang terbaring tak berdaya daya dengan kepala dan tangan mereka yang bersimbah darah. "Ayo bangun! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Sa… Sakura," Sebuah suara yang sangat lemah terdengar memanggil nama Sakura. Sontak Sakura mencari arah datangnya suara itu. Dan dia kembali memekik kaget mendapati Gaara yang mencoba bangun dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah dan berlumur darah. "Gaara… kau…syukurlah." Sakura menghambur kepelukan Gaara dan menangis sejadinya di dada bidang Gaara.

"Sa… Sakura… segeralah melakukan penghancuran… aku dan Pein akan mencoba membuatnya lengah," ucap Gaara dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah mencoba bangun dengan menopang di kedua lututnya. Darah segar keluar dari lengan kanannya dan mulutnya. "Dia terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungan denganku, Naruto dan juga Neji."

"Tapi Gaara keadaanmu pa…"

"Aku tidak peduli… aku tidak mau lagi melihat orang yang paling aku sayangi terluka," ucap Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Bersiaplah dan terimalah benda ini."

Gaara memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk segilima pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu. Dia belum siap untuk melakukan penghancuran sesuai dengan apa yang di katakan Putri Sakura, dirinya di masa lalu.

"Pein… ayo!"ucap Gaara dan berlari menjauhi Sakura.

"Aku mengerti… baiklah," ucap Pein dan juga ikut berlari bersama Gaara menyerang Sasuke yang sudah bengkit sepenuhnya.

"Kalian berdua tak akan bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Sasuke dan dengan segera mengeluarkan kekuatan Apinya.

"Seragan kilat…" ucap Gaara dan mengeluarkan kekuatan kilatnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Api melawan Kilat. Keduanya sama-sama kuat.

"Sakura… sekarang… cepat!" teriak Gaara karena sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan serangan Api dari Sasuke. Pein juga yang menyalurkan kekuatannya pada tubuh Gaara sudah terduduk lemas. Namun, kedua tangannya masih saja memegang kaki Gaara untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Aku harus bisa melakukannya," batin Sakura dan berlari menuju sosok Sasuke yang sepenuhnya sedang dalam keadaan waspada. "Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan teman-temanku."

"Putri Sakura… jika kau melakukan penghancuran. Maka tubuh yang aku pakai sekarang ini juga akan ikut hancur. Apa kau mau tubuh orang yang kau cintai ini hancur?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya. Kini Sasuke sudah mengalahkan Pein dan Gaara dengan kekuatan ketiganya. Tubuh mereka berdua terdorong sangat kuat dan menabrak salah satu pilar itu sampai roboh. Tubuh Gaara dilindungi oleh Pein dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri yang pertama menghantam pilar itu.

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan jatuh terduduk lemas kembali dilantai kayu. "Kau bohong," sanggahnya cepat dan semakin mempererat benda segilima itu di dadanya karena Sasuke tengah berjalan terus mendekat padanya.

Kini Sasuke sudah benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merebut paksa benda yang ada ditangan Sakura. Sakura tidak diam saja, dia bangun dari duduknya dan berusaha mengambil kembali benda itu dari tangan Sasuke. Namun, usahanya sia-sia… karena tenaga Sasuke yang begitu kuat. Dia mendorong Sakura sampai tersungkur di lantai kayu.

"Kalau tidak ada alat ini kau tidak akan bisa melakukan penghancuran bukan?" tanya Sasuke dan menyeringai. Selanjutnya dia mengeluarkan api ditangan kirinya, dimana benda itu dia genggam. Sasuke membakar benda itu sampai tak tersisa.

"Tidak..! Jangan..!" teriak Sakura dan berusaha bengkit dan mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi, benda itu sudah hancur lebur dan tak tersisa. Air mata kembali jatuh di pipi mulusnya.

"Sekarang aku yang berkuasa… dan kau," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Akan menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya."

"Aku tidak mau… Sasuke yang aku cintai sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini," ucap Sakura dan berusaha meronta. Berhasil. Kini cengkraman tangan Sasuke terlepas dari tangannya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi kau bilang? Lalu, orang yang dihadapanmu… ini… siapa?" tanya Sasuke semakin tak jelas dan juga tak terdengar. Kepalanya menunuduk dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya sendiri.

"Sasuke, lagi-lagi kau. Pengganggu," gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti berbicara dan berhenti mencengkram kepalanya sendiri.

"Sa… Sakura…"

Sebuah suara terdengar begitu lirih terdengar di kedua telinga Sakura. Sakura sangat mengenali suara ini. Suara yang penuh kehangatan dan bersahabat, bukan lagi suara yang terdengar dingin dan juga sombong.

"Sa… Sasuke… kau," ucap Sakura dan mendekat pada sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah sepasang onyx yang lembut. Juga disertai senyuman dari bibir tipisnya. Segera saja Sakura menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. Memelukanya sangat erat.

"Sa… Sakura jangan..!" gumam Gaara tak jelas.

Namun, sepertinya Sakura tak mendengar perkataan Gaara. Dia semakin memeluk Sasuke erat. Tak tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapanya jika dia sedekat ini.

Dan tanpa di duga Sasuke langsung mencekik leher Sakura.

"Sasuke… uhuukk… uhuukk… lepaskan… sakit," ucap Sakura tak jelas.

Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya terhadap Sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil memegang dadanya yang sesak dan juga sakit.

"Uhuukkk…"

"Sakura… lakukan penghancuran sekarang..!" ucap Gaara dan berusaha bangun. Pein juga melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun keadaanya sudah sangat parah. Darah segar mengucur dengan deras dari pelipis kirinya. Mata kirinya pun tertutup karena tertetesi darahnya sendiri.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Dia mencengkram dadanya sendiri dengan erat. Badaannya tak berhenti bergetar, juga isakan tangisnya.

"Maaf… aku tak bisa."

"Putri… Anda jangan menyerah seperti ini. Masa depan dunia ini berada ditangan Anda," ucap Pein dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sa… Sakura hancurkan jiwa ini sekarang..!" ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil sukses ketiganya menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"Sasuke kau…" ucap Gaara karena meliat seperti sosok Sasuke namun transparan di belakang sosok jiwa Uchiha itu.

"Tapi, jika aku melakukan itu. jiwa dan tubuhmu juga tidak akan selamat,"ucap Sakura dan mencoba berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Walalupun aku sudah tak ada, aku akan tetap melihatmu dari sana. Dan satu lagi, Sakura… aku mencintaimu,"ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," ucap Sakura kemudian dan dengan sendirinya, kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. "Lepas."

Muncullah sebuah tanda di dahi Sakura, bentuknya bulat dan berwarna merah muda. Ditambah tanda yang berada dipunggungnya pun besinar, dan terlihat bayangan seperti sepasang sayap.

"Sekarang..!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencekik lebih kuat leher jiwa Uchiha yang memakai tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hancurkan sekarang..!" teriak Sakura dan menggerakan kedua tangannya kedepan, kearah Sasuke. lalu, muncullah sinar kemerahan menerpa tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke atau jiwa Uchiha itu berteriak. "Aaaarrgghh! Putri Sakuraaaa…"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu… selamanya…" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Dan sinar kemerahan itu semakin bersinar dengan terangnya. Seketika Sakura tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara dan juga Pein. Yang wajah mereka berdua menyiratkan ketidak tahuan mengapa Sakura tersenyum di saat seperti ini.

Sakura terseyum miris dan berkata pelan. "Aku pasti akan menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tidak mau jika akhirnya seperti ini. Karena itu… selamat tinggal. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Gaara," ucapnya dan berlari kedalam sinar kemerahan itu.

Sakura tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Gaara dan Pein yang melarangnya mendekati sinar kemerahan itu.

Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam sinar kemerahan itu, warnanya berubah menjadi putih. Dan tak lama kemudian turunlah dari atap tinggi kuil itu sebuah salju putih. Dan menerpa semua tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu. Termasuk tubuh Pein dan Gaara.

Pein seketika memengekik kaget. "Lukaku jadi sembuh," ucapnya sambil menunjukan luka di kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang, tak ada bekasnya. Hal yang serupa pun terjadi pada luka Gaara.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat tangannya yang sebelah kiri kembali seperti semula. Tak ada bekas luka disana.

"Mungkinkah Putri Sakura…"

Gaara menatap Pein penasaran. "Mungkinkah apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebela alisnya yang memang tak ada.

"Putri Sakura mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan jurus terlarang, menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati atau pun menyembuhkan luka berat seperti ini," jawab Pein sambil tertunduk lesu.

"A… apa kau bilang… lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura selanjutnya?"

"Putri… mati."

Seperti tersambar petir ketika Gaara mendengar hal itu. Kedua mata jade-nya membulat tak percaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Kedua matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah sinar keputihan itu yang semakin lama semakin memudar.

Selang beberapa menit, terliat sesosok tubuh mungil berambut merah muda tergeletak lemah di samping sesosok tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Gaara dan Pein bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ngg…" Sasuke bergumam tak jelas dan membuka kedua matanya. Terliatlah sepasang onyx lembut. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut ditangan kanannya, tangan Sakura yang sangat pucat seperti salju. Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura kepangkuannya.

"Sakura… kau menyelamatkanku… terima kasih."

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi dan juga rambut Sakura. kulitnya terasa dingin dari biasanya. "Sakura kau kenapa? Ayo bangun! Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Hei… ayo bangun..!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang keras tubuh Sakura yang berada dipangkuannya. Berharap Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Namun, yang didapat Sasuke hanya kebisuan. Tak ada gerakan sekecil apa pun yang dilakukan tubuh Sakura.

"Putri sudah mati. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi menolongmu dan juga semuanya," ucap Pein dan duduk bersimpuh di samping tubuh Sakura yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"A… apa… ini tidak mungkin. Sakura… Sakuraaa..!" teriak Sasuke dan mendekap lebih erat tubuh mungil Sakura yang sangat dingin. Salju yang turun belum juga berhenti. Salju yang berasal dari kekuatan Sakura.

"Firasat dan penglihatanku memang tak pernah salah," ucap seorang perempuan berambut biru sambil mendekat pada tubuh Sakura.

"Ko… Konan… kau hidup?" ucap Gaara tak percaya.

Konan tersenyum simpul. "Ini semua berkat Putri Sakura," ucapnya. Kemudian Konan mengalihkan pendangannya pada semua orang yang tadi terbaring kaku. "Lihatlah! Mereka juga kembali hidup."

Mulai dari Ino dan TenTen yang mencoba bangun. Lalu Hinata dan Neji. Semuanya kembali hidup dan mencoba bangun dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju tubuh Sakura. Semua luka yang ada dalam tubuh mereka hilang tak berbekas. Darah mereka pun lenyap tak tersisa.

"Sa… Sakura," ucap semuanya lirih dan mengerubungi tubuh Sakura. Ino, TenTen dan Hinata menangis sejadinya di samping tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura… hiks… kenapa… hiks… kau lakukan semua ini," ucap Ino di sela tangisnya.

"Seharusnya… kau membiarkan kami semua… hiks…mati saja. Jangan korbankan nyawa mu demi kami," ucap Hinata dan dari kedua mata lavendernya keluar cairan bening, membasahi pipi mulusnya. Membentuk seperti aliran sungai yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Sakura," ucap TenTen dan menangis di dada Neji.

Kretak… kretak…

Sebuah suara retakan dari atas atap berhasil membuat semuanya menolehkan kepala keatas.

"Kuil ini akan segera runtuh… sebaiknya kita cepat keluar," ucap Pein dan membuka portal waktu kembali. Semuanya segera saja masuk kedalamnya. Tubuh Sakura di gendong oleh Sasuke.

-

-

Mereka semua kini berada diluar kuil. Menyaksikan detik-detik saat kuil tua itu runtuh. Menyebabkan terdengar bunyi 'buugghh' keras dihutan yang sunyi itu. Semua bangunan kuil itu rata dengan tanah. Kini yang masih terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis. Semua orang menggumamkan satu nama 'Sakura'

"Ternyata saat seperti ini terjadi juga. Saat dimana kita menangisi kepergian Putri Sakura. Namun, biar kali ini aku akan merubahnya," ucap Konan dan mendekati Sakura. Duduk di samping tubuhnya. Lalu, melepaskan sebuah bunga berwarna biru senada dengan rambutnya. Yang selama ini bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

"Berikan sari bunga ini pada putri, Pangeran Sasuke," ucap Konan dan menyerahkan bunga biru di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerngit bingung. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini disebut bunga kehidupan… berikan sari bung ini dan Putri Sakura akan hidup kembali," ucap Konan.

"Konan… kau," batin Pein dan memandang sendu Konan.

"Cepat! Hisap sari bunga ini dan berikan pada Putri Sakura dengan mulutmu," ucap Konan.

Sasuke yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menuruti perintah Konan. Dia menghisap sari bunga itu dengan mulutnya dan memindahkannya pada mulut Sakura. Sasuke mencium Sakura lembut dan memasukan sari bunga itu kedalam mulutnya. Ciuman itu terjadi lumayan lama. Setelah Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata emerald yang indah dan ceria.

Sakura tersenyum pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. "Sasuke… kau hidup," ucapnya dan kemudian mencoba bangkit- menjadi posisi duduk. Sakura menatap satu persatu wajah orang yang ada di sana. Mereka semua menunjukan wajah bahagia.

"Syukurlah kalian semua selamat," ucap Sakura dan terseyum sumringah.

"Sakuraaaa..!" teriak Ino dan menghambur memeluk Sakura dari belakang. TenTen dan Hinata pun melakukan yang sama. Namun, keduanya dari arah samping.

"Ino, TenTen, Hinata… syukurlah aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa hidup setelah kulakukan jurus terlarang itu," tanya Sakura bingung dan melepaskan pelukan ketiganya.

"Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Hanya saja Konan menyerahkan sebuah bunga pada Sasuke untuk diberikan sari bunga itu padamu. Dan setelahnya kau kembali hidup kembali, Sakura," jelas Ino panjang lebar dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Konan," ucap Sakura dan mengalihakan pandangannya pada sosok Konan yang tubuhnya sedang berada dipangkuan Pein. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Bunga itu sama saja dengan nyawanya. Dia memberikan nyawanya sendiri untuk Anda, Putri Sakura," ucap Pein. Semua orang yang ada disana membulatkan mata tak percaya. Kecuali Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara dan juga Pein yang memang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk menceganya?" tanya Sakura lirih dan kini sebutir air mata turun dari kedua mata emerald-nya.

"Percuma saja, Sakura. Konan sudah memberitahukan pada kami tentang penglihatannya yang akan terjadi padamu," ucap Deidara. "Dan dia meminta kami untuk tak mencegahnya jika dia memberikan nyawanya untukmu."

"Konan… terima kasih banyak," gumam Sakura dan memeluk tubuh Konan erat.

"Pein… sudah waktunya kita kembali," ucap Sasori dan memegang pundak Pein.

"Benar… Putri Sakura kami semua harus kembali ke zaman kami," ucap Pein dan membuka kembali portal waktu.

Sakura menatap Pein tak mengerti. "Apa maksdumu dengan kembali kezaman kami?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya kami datang dari masa depan. Kami kembali ke masa lalu untuk merubah keadaan yang terjadi di zaman kami. Jika saja jiwa Uchiha itu tidak di kalahkan di masa lalu, maka massa yang akan datang- massa kami- akan tetap terjadi perang," ucap Deidara.

"Sakura… aku juga berasal dari masa depan. Aku bukanlah kakak kandungmu. Begitu juga dengan Deidara, dia bukanlah kakak kandung Naruto. Kami berdua diperintahkan untuk mengawasi kalian berdua," ucap Sasori dan menyentuh puncuk kepala Sakura, membelainya lembut.

"Bohong… kalian semua pasti bohong," ucap Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semua itu benar, Putri Sakura," ucap Pein dan membuka portal waktu dan mendekati Sakura. Mengambil alih tubuh Konan dari pangkuan Sakura. "Semuanya… ayo..!"

"Semoga Putri Sakura bahagia," ucap Deidara dan tersenyum

"Sampai jumpa," ucap semuanya berbarengan dan masuk kedalam portal waktu kecuali Itachi. Tak lama kemudian portal waktu itu mengecil dan menghilang.

"Mereka pergi," ucap TenTen,"tapi, kenapa kak Itachi masih ada di sini?"

"Ehehehe… diriku di masa depan sudah tak ada. Dengan kata lain aku sudah mati. Tapi, mungkin hal itu sudah berubah sekarang," ucap Itachi santai. Yang lainnya hanya melongo saja atas penuturan Itachi

"Sakura… ayo kita pulang..! Semuanya sudah menunggu kita," ucap Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Dengan sedikit canggung Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih."

-

-

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Sasuke kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Mikoto dari arah dapur sambil memegang sebuah pisau.

"Ada kencan dengan Sa… sudah lah aku pergi dulu, 'Bu," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan dengan segera menuruni anak tangga.

"Kencan… dengan Sakura yach?" tanya Itachi di ruang tamu dengan seringai jahilnya ketika Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru melewati dirinya diruang tamu bersama Fugaku.

"Hn, berisik," balas Sasuke dan dengan segera memakai sepatunya di depan pintu. Membukanya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi. Tempat di mana motornya berada. Bisa terdengar bunyi 'bruumm' menandakan Sasuke sudah mulai menjalankan motornya. Dan lama kalamaan bunyi itu semakin kecil.

"Itachi mana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil menjinjing sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat yang dibungkus dengan kain bermotif bunga tulip putih.

"Sudah pergi. Ada apa Ibu menanyakannya?"

"Huuffttt… tadinya Ibu mau menitipkan makanan ini pada Sasuke untuk di serahkan pada keluarga Haruno."

"O, begitu… biar aku saja nanti yang menyerahkannya. Lagi pula sekarang Sasuke pasti sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Sakura," jawab Itachi dan menyeruput teh manis buatan Ibunya.

"Ehmm… Ayah berencana akan menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Apa kalian berdua setuju?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap wajah Itachi dan Mikoto bergantian.

Tak perlu ditanya lagi. Karena wajah mereka berdua, Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum sumringah. Menandakan setuju saja dengan rencana Fugaku.

Kini mereka bertiga mulai berkhayal. Bagaimana Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura dan menggendong bayi-bayi mungil Uchiha. Sebuah pikiran yang terlampau jauh.

-

-

"Apa ini terlalu pagi yach?" pikir Sasuke karena jalanan masih sangat sepi. Namun, sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna merah membuatnya tak jadi berpikiran seperti itu. Motor itu tepat berada di depan halaman rumah Sakura. Dan sang pemiliknya sedang berada di samping rumah dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Keduanya duduk di sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon oak tua. Segera saja Sasuke turun dari motornya dan mendekati sosok kedua orang itu.

-

-

"Sakura… kau pasti mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu bukan?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah sambil melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

Sakura menjawab dengan pasti dan menganggukan kepalanya. " Ya, aku tahu pasti. Ketika kau mengatakannya di hutan itu."

"Tapi, maaf aku mencintai orang lain," ucap Sakura kemudian dan bangkit dari ayunannya menghadap Gaara yang masih duduk diayunan itu.

"Apa boleh buat… sepetinya kita hanya bisa jadi teman," ucap Gaara kemudian dan bangkit dari duduknya di ayunan itu. memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Bolehkah aku menciummu, Sakura?"

"A…ap…"

Cup..!

Gaara mencium kening Sakura sekilas dan langsung memelukanya.

Kedua wajah mereka bersemu kemerahan.

"Ga… Gaara," ucap Sakura yang suaranya teredam di dada bidang Gaara

Gaara mengelus pelan lambut Sakura dan berkata mantap. "Hari ini sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk berpamitan denganmu, Sakura."

"Apa… berpamitan? Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Hari ini aku dan kakakku akan kembali ke Suna dan menetap di sana selamanya."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan aku. Jika taka ada kau aku…"

"Sstt… jangan bersedih. Masih ada yanga akan menemanimu di sampingmu. Lihatlah..! Pangeranmu sudah datang," ucap Gaara dan melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menenujuk sosok seorang laki-laki berambut emo dari kejauhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang, Sakura. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa."

Gaara meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Menepuk pundaknya. "Jaga Sakura baik-baik, Sasuke. Aku sudah tak punya kewajiban untuk itu, karena sekarang itu adalah tugasmu. Aku akan pindah ke Suna dan menetap disana selamanya."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kepindahan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Seketika rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya. Karena Sasuke mengira Gaara akan merebut Sakura darinya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan meninju pelan lengan Gaara.

"Aku pasti akan melindungi Sakura dan membuatnya bahagia."

"Aku pegang janjimu. Tapi, jika Sakura mengadu padaku sambil menangis aku pasti akan menghabisimu," gurau Gaara dan kemudian memeluk Sasuke singkat. Sasuke pun membalasnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak akan pernah kubuatnya menangis. Percayalah..!"

"Baiklah, aku pamit. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," ucap Gaara dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju motornya. Menaikinya dan memakai helmnya. Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Setelah itu motornya sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Iniah yang terbaik untuk Sakura," batin Gaara dan tersenyum miris. "Aku akan mencoba untuk membunuh perasaan ini."

-

-

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" tanya Sakura lembut dan kembali duduk di ayunan itu. Menggerakannya ke depan dan kebelakang sehingga rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai dengan bebas mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Baik sekali. Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik dan juga duduk di ayunan di samping Sakura. Tempat Gaara tadi duduk

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Hahaha… aku juga baik. Lalu sekarang apa?" ucapnya dan menghentikan gerakan ayunannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu… apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku, Putri Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura sambil menujulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah karenanya dan dengan canggung menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. " Aku mau, Pangeran Sasuke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke segera saja menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura risih dan juga berdebar-debar. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," ucapnya dan langsung saja mencium bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya kaget langsung memabalas ciuman Sasuke. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Tak menyadari bahwa keduanya sedang di perhatikan dari atas pohon oleh enam orang sekaligus di sekitar rumah Sakura.

Mereka adalah Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sai. Wajah mereka memerah bak kepiting rebus melihat adegan ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ucap Naruto dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto awas..!" ucap Sai.

Buuggghhh..!

"Aww..!" ringis Naruto.

"Kau bisa jatuh," ucap Sai meneruskan ucapannya tadi yang belum terselesaikan dengan pelan.

"Bwahahaha..!"

Ino tertawa sangat keras. Dan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura segera melepaskan cuimannya dan beranjak berjalan mengikuti datangnya suara tertawa itu. Mereka berdua sangat mengenali suara tawa ini. Suara salah satu temannya.

"Naturo..! Kalian semua sedang apa diatas pohon itu?" ucap Sakura setelah sampai di depan rumahnya yang terdapat pohon lebat dan mendapati Naruto yang terduduk di jalan sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Ehehe… halo, Sasuke, Sakura," ucap TenTen dan hendak turun. Namun, kakinya tergelincir. Reflex dia mencari pegangan. Dan kaki Neji lah yang dia jadikan pegangan. Neji yang kaget juga ikut terjatuh dan dengan segera menarik kaki Hinata. Dan juga karena Hinata sama-sama terkejut dia juga hampir ikut terjatuh dan dengan segera menarik kaki Ino.

"Kyaaaa..! Lepaskan..! Aku bisa jatuh. Sai… tolong aku..!" ucap Ino dan menggapai-gapai tangan Sai. Sampai akhirnya Ino berhasil menggapai tangan Sai. Tapi, karena bobot yang terlalu berat. Akhirnya Sai juga ikut terjatuh.

Bisa terdengar bunyi 'buugghh' keras di jalanan yang sepi itu. Dan juga suara rintihan sakit dari orang-orang yang malang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di atas pohon di dekat rumahku?" ucap Sakura dan menatap tajam kesemua orang yang sedang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dari belakang tubuhnya tercipta aura hitam.

Glekk…

Semua orang yang ada disana menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Termasuk Sasuke yang berada tepat di samping Sakura.

"Sakura menyeramkan sekali," ucap Ino pelan. Namun, Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Dan mendelik tajam pada Ino.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Ino?"

"Ehehe… aku tak bilang apa-apa," sanggah Ino cepat dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sai.

"Begitu… ya, sudah. Karena kalian sudah jauh-jauh datang kerumahku akan kusediakan makanan terenak buatanku," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis. Aura hiatam di belakangnya sudah menghilang dan di gantikan aura bersahabat.

"Horee..! Makanan enak..!" teriak Naruto dan langsung masuk kerumah Sakura tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Dasar..!" geram Sakura dan berjalan menyusul Naruto. Akhirnya yang lainnya pun mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, masuk kedalam rumah megah Sakura.

"Acara kencanku yang romantis dengan Sakura hancur sudah," batin Sasuke kesal dan berwajah murung. Lalu, berjalan dengan gontai menyusul yang lainnya.

**The End**

**Ayo..! balas review dulu…**

**_"Black Rose" Cyne_chan :**

Hehe… gmna nich endingnya… SasuSaku kan?

**_Yukie :**

Makasih… tenang z endingnya SasuSaku… sesuai keinginan Yukie-san…

**_Tsukimori Raisa :**

Jade ma emerald yach?

Menurut q sich beda… coba perhatikan warna bola mata Gaara ma Sakura…*Manggil Gaara ma Sakura, trus liat matanya* beda kan?

Gaara : Miko-chan, bener… warna mata q memang hijau. Tapi, agak terlihat pias/memudar warna hijaunya…

Sakura : Betul, betul, betul… kalau q warna hijaunya kontras banget/ terang lah istilahnya…

Itulah wawancara seputar warna bola mata Gaara ma Sakura*Plaakk*

Hehehe… review lg yach…!

**_Ria Namikaze :**

Mkasih dah mau review… review lg yach..!

**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**

Endingnya SasuSaku… karena q SasuSaku Fanatik..hehehe…

Review lg yach…!

**_Risle-coe :**

Nie da q update… review lg yach..!

**_Kiran-Angel-Lost :**

Nie dah q update.. review lg yach..!

**_Sora Chand :**

Nie dah q update… review lg yach..!

**_Uchiha-Namikaze Tania :**

Nie dah q update… review lg yach..!

**_Icha Beside Door :**

Ehehe… Icha memang berisik*Di getok Icha*

Review lg yach..!

**_Selenavella :**

Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya*Blushing*

Alasan Saku nikah dengan Gaara ada di atas…review lg yach..!

**Horeeee…*tepuk tangan* selesai… semoga dengan endingnya tak mengecewakan readers semua yach..! **

**Huufftt… pada akhirnya Saya tak bisa membuat kedua chara (SasuSaku) kesayangan Saya berpisah satu sama lain… namun, aku juga kasihan ma Gaara… dia perasaan di setiap fic (yang aku baca) selalu kalah yach ma Sasuke… mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdirnya*menepuk bahu Gaara*, tp, tenang z Gaara… masih ada aku… aku dengan senang hati akan jadi kekasihmu*Dikeroyok Gaara FC***

**Hehehe… bercanda…**

**O, ya, sbgai pengganti karena fic ku yg ini sudah tamat… bacalah fic2 ku yang lain. Sacrifice, My Lovely Angel, Obsession(tadinya Psycho, trus q ubah judulnya), Bitter Sweet(fic colab dengan Haruchi Sara), dan Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi (fic colab dengan Megumi Kisai)*promosi mode : on***

**Akhir kata… tolong review untuk yang terakhir kalinya…**

**Sayonara… Minna…**


End file.
